Asura's End of Age
by AsuraTheFallen
Summary: This majestic world is as perfect as it could get but even the most perfect things have others wanting to put an end to the peace. A means to an end no one saw coming. A broken soul fueled by revenge means to make his mark on the new world. As a god pained with what he did in the past, Asura must overcome his demon, who wishes to give Asura the same pain. RWBY characters included.
1. Chapter 1

This story revolves around Asura, a special being of destruction with an ability to resurrect the dead that died in a 30 second time window. and cursed by immortality, who created the plane of existence he and his "group of seven" reside in. They all live in a keep on a remote world that no one dares enter due to harsh conditions and creatures. Asura has long black hair, dark eye sockets with deep crimson eyes, tall and above average muscular frame, curved horns, and extremely sharp fingernails he constantly trimmed. Let's begin

Asura awoke in his bed still sore from his night of hunting with his sister and friends. He turned his head to see his beloved Priscilla, a being of pure cold who had long white hair, purple eyes, and wore glasses. He smiled when he saw her sleeping soundly with hair hanging in front of her face blowing forwards and backwards with her breaths. Asura gave her a peck on her forehead before gently sliding out of bed and looking around the room. He felt comfortable here in this octagon shaped room with a large carved wooden door as an entrance and exit. He had paintings on the wall as well as weapons he collected over the eons. He had books stacked up on the desk that he would sit at whenever he was bored.

Asura got up off the edge of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He started the shower and went to mirror to splash water on his face since his eyesight was still blurry because he usually slept in and woke up after everyone. He shut the dark wood door and took a shower the hot water that would burn a mortal was soothing to Asura's tense skin.

When he finished and left the room he saw Priscilla was still asleep and decided to leave her be and walked to his nightstand to put on his dark rectangle rimmed glasses and left the room. He walked down the hall passing the doors of his friends' rooms. He walked further on and saw both Conrad and Aleksander passed out at the table with his recipe of a special alcohol, Skeleton's poison.

"Holy shit" Asura said quietly "So that's what they did when we got back." He looked at the two brothers that were both passed out and sleeping soundly but they were mumbling about them needing to fish for the chicken god. Conrad was a being that commanded electricity that had short spiked towards the center light blue hair, light blue eyes, an average height and barley muscular frame, and a tattoo on his right forearm. Aleksander was a being that commanded wind that had dark blue hair that went to his shoulders, dark blue eyes, and he was slightly taller than Conrad.

"They drank the whole bottle." Asura said with a tint of disappointment in his voice because he wanted to drink some too but would wait until later because he couldn't afford to get drunk this early in the morning.

He walked to the kitchen to get some food but was actually surprised to Nadalia, making some food for herself. Nadalia was a being that had the power of transmogrification had two forms her human form and her true form. Her human form was short with pink hair and eyes. Her true form was also short but was gray with sections of dark colors, one orange eye, gray and dark color tentacle hair, and for some reason only wore a long shirt and nothing else.

He saw she didn't notice that he was there and took the opportunity to sneak up behind her and scare her. She screamed so loud that you would think she would wake the brothers up from their drunken stupor.


	2. Chapter 2

"You fucking daft cunt ass wanker bitch shit." Nadalia snapped at him. Asura burst out laughing at her response, he loved her angry comments. Nadalia just glared daggers at Asura.

"Come on cupcake why the harsh look all I did was give you a little scare." Asura said at her flashing his heartwarming smile. "You don't fucking do that you cunt." Nadalia spit back at Asura. "Upupup language the children might have enough consciousness to actually hear you." He said gesturing towards the two passed out at the table.

"What the fuck is this and why the hell wasn't I invited?" A sultry voice asked. Asura turned to greet the voice by name. "Hey Selena I didn't know you got up this early." "I usually don't but your fucking racket probably woke up half the people on Hearth." She said walking towards Asura with an annoyed look on her face. "Jeez that's a little harsh even for you Selena." Asura said sadly.

"You are so lucky I love you stud. Otherwise I'd beat you bloody." Selena said with a sly smile and putting her hand on Asura's chest. "Hey I'm taken and you know it. I'm not falling for your toxin you minx." Asura said smiling and pushing her away playfully. "Anyway I need to do something I'll catch you guys later." Asura said while walking towards the staircase no longer hungry.

Asura goes up the stairs to the tower and takes a seat at the desk in front of the giant window and pulls out some books and waits for everyone else to wake up fully because he knows Nadalia will go back to bed after eating and Selena was already tired. After reading some of the book he had in his hands he fell asleep and woke up some time later. He felt tapping on his shoulder and saw Priscilla had come up to get him. Asura was pleased to see the beautiful face of Priscilla, one who cared for him and he for her as well as she kept him in check. Since he was an embodiment of destruction she would try to keep him in check so he wouldn't cause any considerate damage.

"Hey snowflake." Asura said as he leaned in to kiss Priscilla. "You know I hate that nickname Asura." "But it fits. You can't tell me it doesn't _Snowflake_." Asura replied with emphasis on snowflake. "Just come on. You promised me we'd go to the city on Hearth today so we could check for some nice thingies." Priscilla said with puppy eyes. "You don't have to give me the puppy eyes I'd do anything for you. Let me go get some things and we'll be off." He got up and followed her down the stairs.

When he got down to the dining hall he stood beside Priscilla and observed the scene before him. Aleksander and Conrad were both still at the table but now they were awake but with crushing hangovers. "Sleep good children?" Asura said while pulling out his chair and taking a seat at the table. "Shut up." Aleksander said jokingly before getting up going to the library because he didn't like going to Hearth. Conrad on the other hand was bored out of his right mind and cherished when they were able to go anywhere.

Athena was sitting at the table trying to cure Conrad's hangover but Conrad was acting childish and refused to take the pill she was trying to give him. Athena was Asura's Sister and she had long red hair, curved horns that they both had, green eyes, tall just like Asura, and she didn't have the sharp nails that Asura had. Athena getting ticked off at the insolence of Conrad jabbed him in the kidney causing him to yelp in pain giving her just enough time to shove the pill in his mouth and hold it shut until he swallowed it. "Next time maybe you'll listen to me and we won't have to do this again." Athena said while standing up and then turned to Asura. "Well if it isn't the two lovebirds. You ready to head off Asura?"


	3. Chapter 3

Asura smiled before replying "Yeah just let me go get properly dress and we'll go. Who is coming with us?" "Just me, Conrad, Priscilla, and you. Selena doesn't want to wake up and Aleksander hates Hearth. Shame too, today is the Night of Entropy and there is going to be a huge carnival as well as fireworks and parades." Athena said with excitement in her eyes because she loves the carnivals the denizens of Hearth put on every year.

Asura went to go put on some proper clothing and an armored jacket. The whole outfit's colors where red and black which were his favorites. (Every main character is color coordinated. Asura is black and red, Priscilla is white, Nadalia is pink, Selena is purple, Athena is pure red, and Conrad is light blue while Aleksander is dark blue.)

He had been working on a spaceship he was copying off of a work of another artist on Earth, which is on a whole different plane of existence than this one. The Firespray Slave 1, a police prison prototype ship that was the one of six but now the last of its kind. As soon as he was finished making it he could take everyone on a little adventure.

The only way to get to the other planets was by portal since some were extremely far apart from each other. No one could easily get to the world that Asura and everyone else was on. It was extremely hard due to the barriers that they had put up and even if someone had set foot on this planet they most likely be killed quickly by hostile creatures or Skellige.

Asura left his room and went back to the dining hall where Athena, Priscilla, and Conrad where waiting for him. "Remember we can't draw to much suspicion to ourselves. Let's just keep to ourselves for the most part." Asura said because he didn't want people to see them as a threat even though they could all easily carve through the whole city within an hour. "Everyone ready?" Athena asked. "Just open the damn portal." Conrad said. Athena punched Conrad in the shoulder.

Athena opened the portal and they all stepped through and came out the other side in a forest that was on the side of the main road that lead to Hearth's main gates. Hearth was the main city of the outside worlds and was also the capital. It was extremely large and had towering stone walls and enough protection that no one but the aspects could lay siege to the grand city. The castle in the center of the city was decorated with beautiful gold towers and grand walls. It was protected by royal black knights that never spoke and would never hesitate to end a trespasser or anyone that posed a threat to the king or his family. Many secret societies plotted to overthrow the king and many had tried, all to fail and get annihilated when the guards fought back with incredibly overwhelming forces.

They walked down the road greeting the occasional traveling salesmen that passed them due to them having horses while the aspects being on foot. They reached the gates "I never get tired of seeing such magnificent architecture." Conrad remarked. "HALT! State your name and business or be off." The guard said holding the tip of his lance towards the group. "I am Athena and this is Conrad, Priscilla, and Asura and we are here for the festival." She held up a book to the guard that said they had royal permission to enter and exit the city's walls.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience madam Athena, you and your companions are already registered and you can get in for free with these papers." The guard took a silver key and unlocked a leather box and took four ivory and ebony badges. "Just brandish these badges at the entrance of the carnival." They all took their badges and put them in their pockets. The other guard who looked like he was a young recruit. "Are you Asura?" The young recruit asked. "As a matter of fact I am." Asura said being nice to the recruit. "I've heard so much about you, everything from your deeds of helping the king to the time you dominated the Colosseum. Will you be attending tonight's fights or will you just watch?" The guard asked with a twinkle in his eye. "I hadn't thought about it but since you mention it I'll give it some thought." Asura said actually wanting to attend but he'll need to be sure he would go easy on the other gladiators else he'd kill them.


	4. Chapter 4

They passed the gates and split up. Asura and Priscilla went to the market alleys and Athena and Conrad went to the carnival grounds to get a room in the local tavern. Asura loved how much Priscilla's face lit up when her eyes met with the hanging lights and lanterns as well as the passing dancers and the scent of stall food that filled the air. "Man I will never get tired of seeing you happy, snowflake." Asura said smiling at Priscilla. "Well you do know what makes me happy so you will never have a short supply of my happiness." Priscilla said.

They walked around and checked out the occasional side stall that caught their eye and food that they wanted to try until they found The Workshop, Asura's favorite store. This store, owned by a blind ex-priest named Gascoigne, was Asura's favorite due to the exotic and exquisite items that it gets regularly.

"How's the best shopkeeper in the grand capital doing?" Asura asked while opening the door and knocking his hand on the doorframe to get the attention of Gascoigne. "You know I could smell you coming before you even opened the door right Asura?" Gascoigne said while flipping through a book and not looking up. Gascoigne had a nose that could rival a beast he could smell better than anything Asura had known. "Jeez ruin the fun why don't you father. Any way what new things are in stock?"

"We got some new items from Yharnam and Drangleic. Some beast hunters and chosen undead came to sell their wares. I had a strange person come in earlier this week, she smelt of gas fuel and hair product. She dropped off this sword that I put away because I thought you'd probably like it." Gascoigne went to the back of the shop and emerged shortly with a large sheet wrapped in a cylinder. He then set the sword on the counter with a thud and.

Asura looked at the sheet before seeing Priscilla wander to her favorite section of the store and went to look for weapons and trinkets. Asura removed the tarp and saw a large great sword with a skull with horns and a small metal ribcage below it as the end of the handle and the cross guards were metal bones it also had a metal spiked hilt. It was a long and rather hefty blade and it looked like you would swing it using the weight to arc the blade. "The woman said the owner no longer needed the blade since he decided to get a new one. She said the name was Rebellion and sold it for a rather cheap price. I know you won't use it but I thought you'd like it as a decorative piece." Gascoigne said wile flashing his fanged smile.

"Well how much do you want for it?" Asura said hoping it wasn't going to be too expensive.

"How much do I want for it. That's funny, see I was going to cut you a deal." Gascoigne said.

"What is this said deal and what will I have to do." Asura said unsure of what his friend was asking.

"I will give this and whatever your lass gets to you free of charge only because you are both my favorite customer and my friend but I want you to consider attending the colosseum." Gascoigne said.

"You got a deal I'll give greater effort to see if I can make time to attend." Asura said now wanting to fight more.

"So a deal is a deal." Gascoigne said extending his hand. Asura took his hand into a firm handshake. Priscilla came back with her arms stocked to the brim with items of strange beauty a lifehunt scythe, a ring of a horned skull with fangs and blue sapphire eyes, a black and white sprite called a humanity in a jar, and a weapon schematic that peaked her interest titled Raven claw. "That all you want, snowflake?" Asura asked. "Yup and you are so going to help me with the weapon." Priscilla said to Asura smiling. "Welp Gascoigne said he'd let us have whatever we got for free so we'll be off." Asura said. "I fucking love you Gascoigne." Priscilla said nearly hopping over the counter to give Gascoigne a hug. "Hahaha you take care lass and have fun at the carnival." Gascoigne said waving them both goodbye.

When they exited the store Asura was surprised when he heard a cry for help only to look down the alley to see a man trying to rob a stall that sold homegrown flowers. Asura handed his sword to Priscilla and took off running. "HEY ASSHOLE!" Asura said running towards the criminal. "Huh?" the criminal turned towards Asura a little too late as Asura connected a hard close line straight to his neck knocking him straight to the floor. The robber tried to get up but before he could Asura delivered a kick to his jaw breaking his teeth and sending him back to the ground crying in pain. Asura then turned to the stall owner who was a young girl that was around 15. "Are you okay miss?" He asked. "Yes, thank you mister." the young girl replied and then sighed a sign of relieve to actually keep her money. "Did he steal anything?" Asura asked seeing something still bothering the girl. "Well no but it wouldn't have been anything really worth it. I've only sold three bouquets today." She replied.

"What are your prices?" Asura asked. "Well its one gold for one flower and five for a five flower bouquet. Why?" "Well here take it." Asura said removing what money he had left from his purse which totaled to around 70 coins. "Really? Oh thank you mister!" She said jumping over her counter to give him a hug of extreme gratitude nearly knocking over the coins in his hands. "No problem. Have a great day." Asura said walking away and picking up the criminal and carrying him to the town square where he threw him into the fountain and went back to Priscilla. "Sorry about that snowflake." He said

"Stop calling me that you, dunce." Priscilla said with a ticked off look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked to the carnival grounds and flashed their badges. "Oh greatest greetings to you my lord." The guard said bowing to Asura. "No need for such a compliment man." Asura said. "Good day to you my lady." The guard said bowing again. "Likewise mister guard." Priscilla said.

They walked through the gates to the carnival grounds that surrounded the colosseum. They passed the occasional group of children that ran through the dirt streets playing with their friends happy to be off school but not able to see the arena prep. After a short time of walking they arrived at the tavern at nightfall. They went to the barkeep and flashed their badges. "Last door on the right on the top floor. Two others are already there." The keeper said.

They went upstairs and entered the room to see Athena and Conrad playing cards. "Well if you too aren't cute all up here by yourselves." Priscilla said trying to push Conrad's buttons. "Well we've been waiting for you guys because we wanted to go see the arena prep fights." Athena said. Couldn't you guys get a room with four beds?" Asura asked. "No because all the other rooms are full because its time of the festival. Athena replied. "You guys can go I'm going to get a few drinks before I'll go with you." Asura said. "Well I'm not going to force you." Priscilla said giving a kiss to Asura. "Ew get a room you two." Conrad said with a giant grin on his face. "Go fuck yourself man." Asura spit back towards Conrad.

After they all left Asura went down stairs and order a few drinks and took a seat at the table in the farthest corner of the room. After a few drinks and a few people left and came one person caught Asura's eye. A tall man with a long trench coat that as the color of red wine. He had heavy leather boots that thumped across the floor as he made his trip to the bar from the door. He also had long swept back hair and as he sat at the bar he ordered some food and the tavern's signature drink, Nord mead. Occasionally the man would look in Asura's direction and after a while he asked the barkeep who he was. Asura could faintly hear what the barkeep was saying "He's some royal envoy or something. I heard that he destroyed the other gladiators in the arena last year. He came in with three others with the same envoy badge."

With that knowledge the man ordered to large mugs full of Nord mead and went to sit with Asura. The man greeted Asura with a tint of German accent in his voice "So you must be lonely, over here all by yourself. Vhats ze matter friend? Somezing eating avay at you?" "No just enjoying a drink until you came up. What do you want?" Asura said not really trusting this person that stands out from the crowd.

"My name is Kenneth and I travel the vorlds resting in taverns. I'm a gambler and sadly I'm not allowed at some of ze outer systems to attend ze large name gambling games anymore because I play fair but zhey zhink zhat it is cheating." Kenneth said. "I stop on my travels and order a drink or two and maybe have a game or two.

After a long conversation about their two favorite knights, one obsessed with the sun and another one made of rock, and one moment where both of the in a drunken state burst out singing about Nord Mead, they had both become what some would call friends and were happily talking about stuff they had done.  
"So Asura are you a betting man?" Kenneth asked. "No I believe that's your shtick." Asura said "and I don't have any money on me so I can't make any bets."

"Vell how about a friendly game of cards." Kenneth said as he pulled out a large black leather card case with the words, Cards Against Humanity, sewn in with white string. "No bets, it's just for fun. It's usually made for four or more people but since it's just ze two of us ve'll just play and see vhat combination of ze cards ve shall get." After playing a few rounds of just seeing which rude and immoral cards they were getting they decided to go back to more rounds of Nord Mead. They didn't pick Cyrodilic Brandy because it was too fruity for their tongues. "So is there any rumors that have been heard by you during your travels." Asura asked. "Nothing more than a few stories about ze two swords that emerge every other time of crisis. I doubt I vould ever lay eyes or hands upon zem. I would zhink zhat zhey would be a good prize of a hefty coin purse. I heard a few rumors from a drunk in ze outer systems. Zhere's vord of a religious uprising on ze other vorlds. Zhey believe zhat ze gods on one of the vorlds zhat is covered in an eternal blizzard zhat vould freeze ze blood in your veins in an instant deserve to be undone. Zhey preach zhat zhey are not vorthy to command the people of Krosis to Ahrann. I decided to go into greater lengths to learn more about zhem but I have had no luck except for the fact zhat zhe leader vears a mask." Asura was expecting a few rumors of tall tales but a religious uprising that's main goal is to kill him and his friends was something he would not just shrug off.

The conversation was cut short when there was a group of drunk customers harassing the girl that served everyone and took their orders as well as brought them their drinks. "Hey girly since you been doing such a fine job how about a give you a tip larger than your average." One of the men at the table said while sliding his hand down her side and cupping her ass. "Fuck off creep." The barmaid said. "Don't give me such a cold shoulder you bitch! Do you know who I am?! You'd be lucky to get with a guy like me! Not like uuuh…" The man looked around the tavern to choose someone to compare himself too. "Like that freak over there with the fucking horns. We don't like your kind around here. You and your weird animal-like details." The man was yelling at Asura due to his horns. There was a problem of racism to the Faunus species due to them having animal like traits such as ears. "You must be mistaken I'm not a Faunus." Asura said not wanting to deal with this guy's shit. "The hell you aren't! You got the horns! You're a filthy creature and you shouldn't be here, go back to you fucking shit hole you call a home. You and your whole family deserve to be slaves! You are not people!" The man yelled at him. "You wanna fucking go you fucking cunt!?" Asura snapped and smashed his clenched fist against the table and drawing blood from his own hand. "I'll make you think twice next time you want to try and act tough when your head shoved up your ass!" Asura began to get up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Friend calm down. Zhis trash isn't worth your time I'll take this one." Kenneth said before flashing a devilish smile and turning to the man. "So fine sir do you really want to threaten my friend here?"

"Fuck you if you want to protect a filthy animal. You're outnumbered you fucking idiot." The man and his friends got up and drew knives with full intent of killing Asura and Kenneth. "Now now. Don't act tough." Kenneth slowly opened his wine-red trench coat revealing that the interior of it held a multitude of jagged knifes that could tear and flay flesh from the bone with ease. "If you take vone more step I'll just have to make it so you don't have enough muscles to move anymore." Kenneth said taking four knives, one between each of his fingers. Kenneth then threw two of the knives landing around about 6 inches into the man who started the fight's shoulders. The man instantly locked up and fell to the floor. By the time Kenneth had finished with the drunk on the floor one of the men threw a broken bottle at Asura and it had left a cut across his cheek. It a rage Asura had grabbed both of the other men by the throats and choke slammed them into the table. He then dragged them off the table and across the floor to the door before throwing them outside on to the cold and wet muddy ground. "So what are the knives coated in?" Asura asked. "Nothing more zhan you average Threader saliva." Kenneth answered back. Threaders are forest predators that are covered in a thick green and white marked carapace armor. They don't have feet but instead have scythe like hands that have small sawblade like spikes that can cut into flesh. They hide in the thick fae treetops and ambush their prey by falling on top of them and bite them and injecting venom that acts as a severe paralysis allowing the Threader to eat their prey while it is still alive.

"That's actually a genius concept for a weapon." Asura complimented Kenneth. "Yes and if for some reason if they are able to withstand the poison, I'll take out their legs." Kenneth said showing off a slightly sadist side of himself. Asura picked up the paralyzed drunk and started to drag him towards the door and "accidently" rammed him into the doorframe rather hard. "Sorry about that mate." Asura said sarcastically. All the man could answer back was a muffled attempt at insulting Asura but he couldn't move at all.

"Zo, it's not every day you get to take out a few Faunus racist bastards. Still even if you were one it wouldn't change zhe opinion I have about you my friend." Kenneth said putting a hand on Asura armored shoulder. "Anyway I got to turn in for zhe night. If you ever need anything my friend." Kenneth continued speaking and placed a glowing sun pendant in Asura's hand. "Just whisper praise the sun and, if possible, I shall make haste to your location." Kenneth then out of the tavern and roughly stepped "over" the unconscious bodies of the men and disappeared in to the cold night.

Asura went outside and took the wallets out of the men's pockets and went back to pay his tab. "No need for that sonny. Since you were so kind as to take care of that wee little problem. The least I can do is let you and your friend have those rounds for free." Asura was surprised and thanked the barkeep before leaving a 20-coin tip. Asura walked for a few minutes until he came across the portcullis that served as the entrance to the obsidian colosseum. "Ser Asura we've been expecting you." The guards said giving a gesture of greeting. "Is that so? Whom of which do I owe the pleasure?" Asura said even though he had a rather good idea as to who mentioned him. "A few people ser. A group of three, Red, blue, and white mentioned that they would be expecting you. Also a man of a red trench coat said." we should expect you. We couldn't just simply forget someone who is known to have helped the grand city of Hearth in the past." The guard said not breaking his strong pose. "Well I thank you guard for regarding me so highly. Please continue with your duties." Asura said as giving a deep bow of respect.

Asura walked up the staircase, passing the previous spectators that decided that it was time to leave, that lead up to the spectator seats. It didn't take him long to find Priscilla and the others, especially when she yelled his name and jumped up and down waving her arms. Asura chuckled at the childish nature of when she tried to get his attention. "So what did I miss?" Asura said while sitting down. "Wow no hello or kiss? Jeez a little cold." Priscilla said sadly but she then got worried when she saw the cut on Asuras cheek. "What happened here?" Priscilla said while grabbing Asura's face. "Nothing just some assholes at the tavern." He replied. "Please don't tell me you fucked up our chances of sleeping there for the duration of the festival." Athena said wanting a legitimate answer. "Which answer ends with me not getting slapped." Asura said jokingly.

Asura and the others watched the prep. Asura had convinced Priscilla to let him fight in the arena tomorrow. After a little bit Priscilla had fallen asleep with her head on Asura's shoulders. Carrying her bridal style, Asura brought her back to the tavern and they all went upstairs to their room and placed her on the bed while Athena and Conrad occupied the other two beds. Asura sat down in the corner of the room and closed his heavy eyelids and was swept off to his dreams. Asura woke up before everyone and drowsily went to the colosseum to sign into the roster.

He returned to the tavern and as soon as he walked through the door he saw Conrad asking the barkeep if he saw Asura leave. Asura picked up a stray bottle cap and threw it at Conrad hitting him in the back of the head. "OI! Who the fuck!?" Conrad yelled while spinning around quickly. "You really do have a hair trigger man." Asura said with a smile. "Priscilla wants to see you." Conrad said pissed off and then walked away and passed him out the door. Asura went upstairs and was ambushed by a surprise hug by Priscilla. "Next time you want a hug just ask snowflake." "Next time you want to leave without telling me. Don't." Priscilla said hugging tighter. "Touché." Asura said while prying Priscilla's arms apart so he could turn around and give her a real hug. "I just went to go sign in. You are gonna cheer me on right?" Asura asked smiling. "Only if don't kill anyone." "Jeez you can be such an ice queen." Asura said.

*Conveniently place time skip*

The arena was roaring with anticipation. Spectators stomped their feet making the ground rumble in unison. Banners flew majestically in the wind as the sound of trumpets signaled for the spectators to quiet. Asura didn't feel comfortable with leaving his new sword in the room with the risk of having it hitched so he had Athena hold onto it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today we have a special treat just for you, a Rumble fight! Ten combatants have drawn numbers 1 through 10! 1 and 2 will enter the arena first and periodically the other combatants will enter from one of each of these different gates at the bottom of the arena! A combatant is out when he killed or kicked off the pedestal and touches the floor! Don't worry about getting hit by any of their attacks we have a magical field to block any and all attacks and yet it is invisible for your enjoyment! Now without further hold…. LET THE FIGHTING BEGIN!" The arena announcer did his part of riling up the fans. Asura drew number 4 and since he decided not to wear his armor so instead he was in a t-shirt and his black pants. "The first combatant, hailing from Krosis, the master blacksmith, Quinn! She'll be the first and let's hope she'll be the last." This woman peeked Asura's interest. She was a small 4-foot blonde girl with cat ears and an incredibly large rocket propelled hammer. "The second combatant, from wherever he wants, The wanderer! This mysterious stranger makes his way to the ring! Let's hope he delivers a fantastic performance!" Asura saw Kenneth exit the portcullis on the other side of the arena. He laughed when he saw Kenneth didn't waste any time to start showboating.

When they both got on the ring it rose high into the air and rope ladders were then kicked down. "What's this people?! It looks like we have a special guest on our hands!" Royal guards entered the arena and started playing the royal anthem. Everyone cheered when the king himself made his was out of the darkness in the special spectator seats. "Magnificent citizens of Hearth!" The king announced with a booming yet gentle voice. "It is a pleasure that the annual arena match is able to commence! I wish you a wonderful festival! Now! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" When the king's speech was over the large arena grand bell rung sending a booming echo throughout the city streets.

Quinn used the hammer to launch herself towards Kenneth, taking him offguard. She tried to connect a hit to his chest but missed as Kenneth was barely able to dodge it. He swung his fist through the air and the spectators thought he had missed but were quickly mistaken when they saw he had knives flying through the air connected by razor sharp wire to his gloves. The knives scratched across her face and hit her eye making the side of her face completely dulled. "Ah I see zhe kitten has a rather tolerance to toxin. No matter." Kenneth swiped both hands through the air and Quinn blocked it with her hammer. The knives coiled around its handle. Quinn smirk and spun around and started up the rockets allowing her to gain extra momentum. The wires were connected to the gloves and Kenneth had not anticipated to have to remove them. The wire winded up around the handle dragging Kenneth towards the whirlwind of pain. Kenneth barley managed to get a few words of insults before his face became acquainted with the flat face of the hammer knocking him back and over the ring and onto the ground below.

"Wow what a quick disqualification! Combatant three enter the arena!"

Out from the portcullis exited a man in a black suit with a split tail end, a black top hat, and a white porcelain mask with a sharp crescent smile with the same shape for the eyeholes. Through them shone a demonic yellow. "Entering the ring is an unknown combatant! This combatant didn't give his name all he did was sign and leave! Let's see what he can do!"

The man climbed the ladder calmly and stood before Quinn. Quinn rushed again toward him. She delivered a blow fully intended on killing him. He did not dodge but instead took the full force of the blow to his head. His head spun a full 180 degrees, he then stood there for a few seconds before grabbing his head and spinning it back into place. He slowly looked down at Quinn before reeling back and sucker punching her in the gut and grabber her hair so she wouldn't fall out of the ring. He repeatedly punched her in the gut, face, and chest. He basically toyed with her immobile beaten body until the arena bell started counting down. Asura was up next. He felt disgust building as he saw the other combatant toyed with Quinn. As the countdown reached one Asura instantly reached down and basically forced the portcullis up, breaking the stone. He then jumped up into the air and stopped as soon as he became level with the ring and planted his feet against the wall. He then rocketed off the wall and flew across the empty air until his fist connected with the man's face. He cracked the mask but didn't break it. He forced his fist into a downward motion and made the other combatant get flattened against the hard stone and then took his arm and broke it. He then curb stomped his knee making it shatter earning both shouts of enjoyment and yells of horrible surprise. He continued to break each limb of the man. Asura took his fingers and snapped them all in different directions before taking the man's broken body and performing a back breaker making an audible snap that made the spectators shout in horror. He then lifted him up and jumped into the air and threw the man into the ground below making a crater in the stone. "Well would you look at this folks! A bloody fantastic entry by no other than your last year's arena grand champion, The Fallen, The Destructor! ASURA! He had one hell of an explosive display! That should be expected from the champion!"


	8. Chapter 8

Asura didn't finish off the girl. He instead sat down next to her and tried to comfort her by telling her that it's going to be ok He then picked her up and carried her down the ladder trying his hardest to not hurt her. He gently set her down on the ground before climbing back up the ladder and watched as paramedics came and got Quinn and carried her off to the infirmary. "Come on! Is there anyone who can deliver even the slightest challenge?!" He yelled back trying to make the crowd go wild. "Combatant 5 enter the Arena!" The announcer yelled.

Out of the portcullis stepped no other than Conrad himself. "Looks like I'll be able to get you back for that bottle cap earlier." Conrad said. "Ladies and Gentlemen get a load of this! Asura is going to fight his companion! What will entail from this fight of friend against friend!" Asura scanned the crowd and saw Athena and Priscilla with the biggest grins on their faces. He later saw Gascoigne cheering him on as well as Kenneth who had taken a seat up on the top row. He saw a few other people cheering his name such as the young guard at the main gate and the woman who was being robbed. "Well I could use some electroshock therapy to relieve some stress." Asura said rubbing the back of his neck. Conrad clapped his hands together and pulled them apart and electricity kept connected to each of his fingertips. He then threw a baseball sized ball of electricity that Asura knew well to avoid. He dodged a few more baseball sized electricity shots. Conrad then started jabbing his hands into the air sending a bullet hail of electricity towards Asura barely letting him dodge them all.

Conrad then copied Kenneth's wire trick and made electrical wires that when dragged through their air made snaps and crackles. When it came into contact with the stone it burned its shaped into the arena. Asura had enough and grabbed one of the whips and pushed through the pain. He felt the electric current surge through his veins. He felt the "Shocking" pain try to make his eye pop out of his skull and escape through all of the holes in his body. He pulled on the whip, closing the distance between them both and then wrapped the electrical whip around Conrad's neck earning screams of pain from him while he was being electrocuted by his own power. When Conrad couldn't muster enough energy to use his power Asura switched to his arm and continued to choke Conrad. After a godly amount of pressure Conrad went limp. Asura then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him towards Athena and Priscilla that were cheering the whole fight. "Wow folks what a match only five more combatants to go!"

Asura sat down in the middle of the ring. "People we have a fresh one for you! Combatant 6, hailing from all the way from Beacon Academy, Ruuuuuuuby Rose!" Asura had closed his eyes to rest a little bit but was awoke as he heard a friendly voice. "Ummm hello?" He looked up to see a girl in black and red "Well you surely have a good taste in color." He said since it was the same as him. "You must be Qrow's niece." Asura said because he had met Qrow before and in his drunkenness Qrow talked about Ruby. "You must be Asura, I've heard so much about you." Ruby said with puppy eyes. "Well I've been wanting to meet the actual Ruby for a while now. After this match do you want to go somewhere." "WHAT you mean like like a date?" Ruby asked. "Oh no no no Im taken, I meant as a friend." Asura said "Anyway we better get on with this fight." He said noticing the people booing and a group of three other girls yelling at Ruby to fight him. "Oke Dokey." Ruby said pulling out a scythe and getting in a battle stance. Asura heard a blonde within the group cheering Ruby on yell at him "Ruby if you die I'll kill you." Asura was going to let Ruby take the lead on the fight in order to make her feel better. He let her fire a few shots that whizzed passed him and bounced off the magic field making a hum that echoed throughout the arena with each hit. She ran out of ammo and Asura decided it was time to get up close and personal. He ran and slide under her between her legs and reached up to grab the end of her cloak and wrapped it around her head and tied it in a not. "Not fair." Ruby cried out. She started spinning her weapon around wilding in a blind attempt to hit Asura. After spinning and Asura dodging Ruby she tripped over her own foot and fell over the edge. Asura quickly grabber her foot and pulled her back up "That's not a fitting end to a star student." She managed to get her cloak undone and she could now see. She sliced downwards and Asura step forward and the scythe barely missed him so he was between the blade and Ruby. She smirked and fired a shot from a special magazine that made the scythe recoil and dig into the ground Asura's eye widened as he realized the dangerous position he was in. He quickly twisted his hip and he knew he couldn't grab the scythe so instead he stopped the blade just in the nick of time with his fingertips. He pushed it away and kicked her feet out from under her. She slashed her scythe inches off the ground in an effort to take out Asura's feet. He jumped over it and landed down on her arm making her scream in pain. He then lifted her up and punched her in the stomach making her curl up holding the point of impact. "Oh shit I'm sorry" Asura said actually worrying for her. He felt like an idiot when she tricked him and swiped her scythe inches off the ground again and had the back end of her scythe hit his legs knocking him to the floor. She quickly got on top of his back and put the scythe blade to his throat. "You so are getting me cookies after this." Ruby said. "Sure, but you haven't won yet." Asura said. Ruby was caught off guard when the bell rung signaling another combatant entering the arena. Asura then pushed up making his head clock against her chin knocking her back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Combatant 7, hailing all the way from the underground, Saaaaaaaaaans the skeleton!" As he mentioned that a short skeleton in a blue hoodie and slippers climbed up the ladder. "Well seeing as how if I win this fight will make my brother proud I can't afford to not give it my all. So come you two let's have a bad time." The skeleton said coldly. Sans' eyes disappeared and the right one turned a shade of blue. Out of nowhere giant demon like skulls appeared and started firing lasers. Ruby and Asura were able to dodge all of them. Ruby was busying dodging a secondary one that was much larger appeared be hinder her and Asura ran and tackled her getting her out of the way. Asura then pointed his arm out straight extending his pointer and middle finger resulting in a circle of red power with lines chipping off in three directions. He fired the same time one of the skulls did resulting in an explosion of powers for a second before Asura's power overwhelmed the skull. He looked over and Sans throwing bones at him, Asura kept dodging and kept throwing swipes at Sans and Sans kept dodging. Sans was losing momentum slowly but surely. Sans began to exhale heavily and sweat began to from on his head. Asura and Sans kept up this battle that made onlookers stare upon in awe including Ruby. Soon Sans couldn't dodge anymore and was forced to take a hard blow straight to his jar knocking it from the top of his skull and sending him back and off the ring. The crowd cheered and roared. Asura turned to Ruby "Well shall we huff huff continue?" Asura asked. Ruby was taking in the sight she saw. She took into consideration how good Asura looked with the sweat that was the result of his fight made his shirt cling to him making almost every detail of his abs show through. She started to get red in the face at this sight, she started to get even more red in the face when she saw that the sweat made the light shimmer off of his well-toned biceps. "Yo are you okay?" She heard Asura ask snapping her back to reality. "Y-YES!" She quickly replied. "Oh really? Well anyway its really uncomfortable in this wet shirt." Asura said smiling knowing exactly what was bothering her. He removed his sweat covered shirt and stretched showing every muscle to Ruby practically making her drool. When he saw she was out of it he quickly vanished and reappeared behind her and suplexed her off of the arena. "HAhahahaha." Asura burst out laughing at the dirty trick he just used. "Sorry I'd love to play some more but I still have 3 more people to beat." He noticed out of the corner of his eye how pissed Priscilla was at what Asura just did. "Ladies and gentlemen we just witnessed one strange knockout! But now it's time for the next combatant! Combatant 8 come to the arena!"

Out of the gate a black hair man walked out with a shit eating grin on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we have the fabled demon hunter himself, the Nephalem, Daaaaaaaaanteeee!"

Dante walked out and climbed up to the stage, since firearms aren't allowed he was only using his sword. Asura motioned for Athena to toss him the sword. She used her magic to open a hole in the barrier and tossed him the sword he bought from Gascoigne earlier. With a rip of the cloth, Rebellion was unleashed. "Well I was wondering where she sold it too. Let's see if you know how to use that." Dante said whilst unsheathing his new sword. Asura didn't enter a stance and instead planted the sword in the ground and drug it through the earth knocking rocks towards Dante. With inhumane speed, all the spectators saw were flashes of both combatants and sparks from when they clashed their swords. The clash of metal echoed through the arena as well as the festival grounds. Asura overpowered Dante with powerful and yet fast strikes, nearly each hit knocking the pompous demon hunter on his ass and knocking his sword out of the arena. Dante was absorbed by a blue light and appeared a grand scythe of angelic craftsmanship, Osiris. Dante kept cutting around Asura's sword and slicing deep into his flesh, doing extra damage since it was an angelic weapon. Asura did an upward swipe with all of his energy and met with contact with the blade of Osiris and broke both his sword and Osiris in half. Dante had one last trick up his sleeve and was surrounded by a blood red light and appeared Arbitur. Asura was in trouble since all he had was the hilt and pommel of his sword. He grabbed the shards of Osiris and threw it at Dante making them slice his arm from the shoulder down to the wrist. Dante jumped into the air before slamming down with Arbitur and cracking the Arena in two. The next hit connected with Asura's side and created a large wound that bleed profusely and then another connected to Asura's shoulder nearly taking his arm clean off. Asura quickly dodged each swipe by, the skin of his teeth and jumped over Dante and threw the heavy metal pommel of his sword at him, stunning him momentarily. Using this window Asura jumped at Dante and started to beat him mercilessly, taking Arbiter's back end that had a serrated spike and lifted it high into the air before using the weight and all of his force to slam it down making it crush Dante's ribcage resulting in a shrieking shout of pain that probably reached the heavens itself. Dante continued to cry out in pain and his eyes started to fill with tears as Asura continued to use the spike as a saw blade making it slowly rend and tear down Dante's chest all the way to his pelvis before he ripped the spike out. Dante was to in pain to move and all he could do was watch as Asura lifted the demonic axe high into the air and slammed it down into Dante's face splitting it in two as blood slowly spread across the arena and dripped off the sides. Asura had been too intoxicated by the adrenaline of the fight and had just realized what he had done. Most arena patrons cheered but the ones he cared about did not so he quickly did his best to fix the body of the demon hunter. The liquids that had escaped his fleshy shell slowly retreated back to his body and the wounds that resulted from the fight quickly healed. Soon the nephalem "almost" as good as new. When the demon hunter had regained his consciousness and his ability to speak but instead all he did was scream at the sight of Asura. The demon hunter started to desperately crawl away as Asura extended his hand as a sign of asking for forgiveness as if he was met with the fear of his life and screaming for mercy before crawling too far and falling off the arena. Asura was horrified that he just killed another combatant that, even though he knew Dante was trying to kill him, he ended someone who entered this fight for fun, he knew his power and what happens if he gets into a fight too much. Asura felt like a monster, like a creature that was shunned by humanity, he didn't care about what the other people he didn't care about thought of him. It was the looks on their faces and the sense in the air. Priscilla was ticked about what he had done. Gascoigne was shocked he actually killed someone. The young guard, who thought of Asura so highly, was shocked about how he brutally tortured the other fighter. Ruby and her teammates didn't actually expect him to kill anyone. He pointed at the announcer, not being able to use the other arm dangling by the bone, and shouted "I joined with the intent of not killing anyone and since I failed that I forfeit!" He yelled before he fell to his knees and coughed up blood and shakily got up. "Ladies and gentlemen The champion has forfeited the match and since that he is disqualified and his championship is revoked!" The crowd booed and complained calling Asura a coward and a scumbag. Asura tried to climb down the ladder but instead fell down after the first step and when he hit the ground he slowly started to descend into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was Priscilla alongside with Ruby running towards him.


	10. Chapter 10

He awoke later and he could tell by the cold air in the room it was probably nighttime. He awoke in a room on a bed in a room that was lit by a single almost burnt out torch. He couldn't move but his powers had healed all of his wounds completely but left him sapped. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Priscilla asleep on a chair across the room as if protecting the door. Looking the other side of his vision he saw Ruby asleep on the visitor's couch asleep as well but with her arm hanging over the edge. He tried to call to both of them but he couldn't get a word out and he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He awoke later in the morning and saw Ruby eating a batch of cookies and Priscilla still asleep like she always is. All Asura could do was twiddle his fingers in an effort for Ruby's eyes to catch the movement. After a while she did and nearly choked on the cookie in her mouth as she jumped up and stood above and looked down at him. Happy he was awake, she called Priscilla in an effort to wake her up but failed. "Instead of cookies would you rather go to a nice movie?" She asked. All Asura could do was mutter a chuckle. Ruby sat there and talked with Asura, and by talked it was all Ruby talking about Beacon and her uncle and her friends. Asura enjoyed the company and by the end of the day of the festival dedicated entirely to the arena he had recovered. Later that day he had apologized to everyone he knew such as Gascoigne, Kenneth, that one guard, and he finally managed to get Dante to hear him out and he heard Asura's story and thanked him for having the kindness to bring him back traumatized but alive.

*yet another conviently placed time skip*

The festival extends through the whole month. Later in the week the firework shows will go off, the fireworks are amazing due to the fact that they use clickarian powder. Clickarian's are subterranean creatures that act and talk like humans but look entirely different. They have a bat like appearance but are covered in an explosive resistant armor thus allowing them to expand their tunnel that live in with a highly explosive compound. When this compound is dulled down it can still retain the size of its explosion but not be lethal if something goes wrong. Asura was up and moving around a little sore the second day after getting cut up like a pig in a butcher shop. He had to fulfil his part of a bet that was made with Ruby and she wanted to go see a movie of her choice. He had Nadalia teach him how to use transmogrification to a degree to hide his horns. Since the other worlds depended on magic he had to go her world of Remnant which he knew the wonders of the electronics and machinery to a degree. He opened a portal and was outside Beacon Academy. He made the mistake of opening the portal in plain sight and a few other students saw him and he thought they would draw their weapons since he knew beacon student weapons are entirely unique. Instead they all left running leaving him in the courtyard all alone. He wandered a little bit around the school ground before he came across another courtyard and was confronted by a man with grey hair and tiny glasses. He was dresses in black and green and had a mug in his hand. "I believe you don't attend this school." The man said while taking a sip from his mug. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir but I'm in debt to a friend and I have to fill that part of the deal. I'm just looking for her." Asura said not wanting to start a fight. "I can tell your hiding your appearance. Yet only slightly. Follow me." The man said turning around and walking towards the school. Asura knowing that he had no special rank here, followed the old man. Later on they entered the tower that was at the tallest point in the school.

"My name is Ozpin and I am the professor here at beacon. So tell me why you're here." Asura still stood with his hands in his pockets. He snapped his fingers making a really loud snap and was engulfed in a red smoke and his horns appeared. "My names Asura and I'm from one of the outer worlds and during the festival on Hearth I attended the arena. During the said arena I slipped up and accidentally did something I didn't want to and thus I forfeited." "Ahh yes I heard about that. You must be the one Qrow talked about right?" Ozpin asked. "I hope he speaks highly about me but enough about that. I'm here because I failed a bet with a Ruby Rose, do you know her?" Asura asked. "Yes actually she's a good student and I was wondering if you were the one she keeps talking about. All week she keeps speaking about you saying she going somewhere with her. In fact, her grades have increased significantly since she met you." Ozpin said.

"Really? I didn't think I had that effect on people. Well anyway she wants me to spend the weekend with her. Do you by chance know where she is." Asura said

"I will on one condition. You be nice to her since shes such a nice girl. But if you go out and wander you should find her since class should be ending soon. If possible you should drop by the school more often, it would be nice to see a new face." Ozpin said waving his hand bidding Asura goodbye. Asura walked around the school grounds before coming to the center of a courtyard. As soon as he reached the center the bell rung and he decided to sit down on one of the benches and began scouting the crowds that poured out of each door. He flinched when he heard a loud voice yell his name and by the time he had turned around he was basically tackled by Ruby.

"Jeez be careful im fragile." Asura said before picking her up and setting her down. "You actually came and here I was thinking you were giving me the cold shoulder." She said. "I tried not to." Asura replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby started talking about this weekend but said that they only had four beds and that didn't have one for him. "Ahh don't worry. I'll sleep against the wall its fine for me. Well I've never really done this before but it'll be a nice change of pace." Ruby then grabbed his wrist and basically dragged him away while the other students just watch the event unfold before them. Asura was whizzed past other classrooms and students by this short girl. He was shoved into this room by her and it was just her and Asura. She told him to sit on the bed opposite of the one she was on and they just talked about things like brother and sister. Soon after the door opened at a girl in white stood in the doorway with a bag of stuff she probably got from the store. She screamed and threw the bag at Asura demanding that he tell her who he is. Asura caught the bag and tossed it back "Is that how you treat all your guests?" He with a smile. "Only if it's a creep that dirties girl's beds." She said pushing him of her bed. "You wound me." Asura said jokingly. "Welp we gotta go show Asura the school." Ruby said as she grabbed Asura's arm dragging him off to show him beacon and her friends. It took the rest of the Friday and during the tour of beacon Asura met many people and saw most of all the school. He met all Ruby's friends such as Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune, Ren, and Velvet who actually was a Faunus. He and Ruby later returned to her dorm room.

"Well well I was wondering when I was gonna met the famous ex-champion." The blonde said jokingly playfully punching Asura in the shoulder. "Well that's Yang." Ruby said pointing to her sister. "That's Weiss, shes an ice queen." She said pointing to the girl in white "I am not!" She yelled in retaliation. "And that's Blake" She said pointing to the girl in black on the top bunk.

Asura noticed something was strange and realized what it was with the girl and whispered in Ruby's ear. "She has told you she a Faunus right?" Ruby was shocked at how quickly Asura got Blake's secret. "How'd you know?" Blake asked. "The way you act and your bow twitched." Asura said shattering Blake's thought that she hid it well.

After talking a little bit with each one of them, they all decided to turn in for the night and noticed that Asura had no place to sleep but he said it wasn't a problem and just sat down in a corner. All the girls bid goodnight to each other but no one said it to Asura which he thought was alright since they had just met him. It was quiet for about five minutes and, breaking the silence, Ruby said "Goodnight Asura."

Asura was surprised and opened his eyes letting the red glow of his eyes light up the corner of the room slightly and the glow extended across the room like a flashlight as he scanned the room and stopped at Ruby's bed. "Thanks Ruby. Goodnight." He shut his eyes letting the darkness fill the room again. Another thirty minutes passed and Asura just couldn't get to sleep but still stayed perfectly quiet and still. "Do you think he's asleep?" He heard Yang whisper. "I don't know but if he was awake he would hear us right now?" He heard Blake whisper." I wanna ask him if horns are annoying when you do things." Yang whispered again. "Well I can see why Ruby would have been distracted during the fight, He's rather good looking." Blake whispered. Another few minutes passed and Asura just listened to the conversation they were both having. "Do you wanna ask him tomorrow about what happened at the arena?" Yang whispered. "I doubt he'd like to answer. Blake whispered. Asura decided to break the silence. "I can hear you. It was an accident." He said his voice showing that he didn't want to talk about this subject. "I slipped up and I feel as if I ruined a fun moment that everyone was enjoying. He had full intent of killing me, but to me he was just a friendly fighter. I didn't want the ones I care about opinions to change about me so I tried my best to fix it. I enjoy fights and those that deserve the death will get it, but those that join a fight for fun don't." He said with his eyes looking at the ground forming a red circle where he was looking. "Hey it's alright buddy." Yang said hopping off her bed and coming to sit down next to Asura. "You tried and that's fine. You're still good in my books." She said trying to cheer him up. "Ah you waste no time with to try and help do you Yang? Oh before I forget" Asura snapped his fingers creating a small ball of light just enough to light both of their faces up. "You asked if horns get in the way." He snapped his fingers and his horns were enveloped in the red glow and disappeared. "Woah that's so cool." She said while running her hands over his head feeling for them. "Does that make anything else disappear?" She asked with a suggestive smile. "I don't know what you're getting at but if it's what I think then you won't find out because we just met. Buy me a few beers and then maybe we'll talk." Asura said jokingly "Now go get some sleep imma wait until morning." "What do you mean wait, don't you mean sleep." Yang asked. "It's hard to fall asleep in the corner, so I'll just wait until daybreak." Asura replied. "Want to come sleep in my bed with meee?" Yang asked. "I'll pass now go get some sleep." Asura stood up and leaned against the window and his eyes searched through the room for a little bit before he closed them and patiently waited until daybreak. Asura did manage to fall asleep later in the night.

The ruby had woken up before everyone else and saw Asura was awake or so she thought. When she got closer she realized he was asleep. He still had his arms crossed and leaning against the wall but was breathing softly and his body was relaxed. She tapped his cheek and whispered his name and nothing happened. So she took out her Phone and tried to take a selfie but when the phone flashed it startled Asura by the bright light making him step back and made him fall out of the window. He fell aleast two stories and narrowly avoided smacking into the ground by planting his palm on the concrete and pushing off giving him enough time to land on his feet. "Just ask if you want a picture Ruby." He said looking up at the window seeing her about to die of laughter. He flicked his hand which caused a force to push her out the window and down to him and he caught her. She screamed as she fell but started laughing when she was caught. "See now imagine there wasn't anyone to catch you." He then made her stand on his forearm and he basically threw her back into the window and jumped up himself. "So where are we going today?" Asura while propping himself against the windowsill. "I was going to say we tour go around Vale and just have fun we could hit the movie later." "Ok fair enough." Asura said. He waited until she was ready. "Ready to go?" Asura asked. "Yup I'm ready." "Welp I'd rather not take the stairs." Asura said as he leaned back and fell back out of the window. Ruby liked the way Asura acted with everything he did." Come on jump." Asura yelled at Ruby. She jumped out of the window and Asura caught her and gently set her down. "Lead the way." Asura said doing a fake bow. They toured Vale passing by the occasional person that looked at Asura weirdly due to his horns that appeared during his sleep. Asura, wanting to see how Faunus were being treated in vale, didn't hide his horns. The first thing they did was go to a sweets store and order candy. The next thing they did was go around the shops in the main city square buying some things that peaked their interests.


	12. Chapter 12

, to Asura it was a pen with a skull as the end and he got a new scroll and got Ruby's number so they could stay in contact.

Asura carried the bag and received glares from the passing people. Glares of approval by the passing women and glares of disgust by the passing anti Faunus activist. They walked through the park and skipped stones at the river. "This is relaxing just going around and not having to worry about the threats everywhere." Asura said. "Do you have a house of your own." Ruby asked. "Well I do live in, well I wouldn't call it a house, but me and my friends live there." Asura casually replied. "Ooh can I visit?" Ruby asked with puppy eyes. "I haven't let anyone there since, well forever, so I don't know." He replied. "Do you mean forever in the literal sense or is that just a comparison?" Ruby asked seeing he spoke different when he said forever. "Ooh I mean literally." He said earing a mouth gape from Ruby. "How old are you?" She asked curiously. "Would it shock you if I said I've lost count." He replied. "You're joking me." She said in disbelief "No I'm serious." Asura said with full honesty. "WHAT! You don't look a day over twenty!" She said entirely surprised. "I'm flattered, but seriously no one but me and my friends have set foot there. It'd take some serious convincing to change their minds. We settled so far away on purpose because we like the privacy." He said before noticing the disappointment in Ruby's face. "Don't worry I'll talk to them about it."

After Asura and Ruby were talking for hours it seemed and skipping stones, some young couple came over and said that they made a cute couple. "What!?" Ruby yelled with her face getting red. "NO no no we're more like brother and sister I think." The young couple then realized their mistake and apologized and left quite embarrassed.

"So you think of me as your brother?" Asura asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "Yup." Ruby replied. "Did we plan this at all?" He asked. "Nope." She replied plain and simple. "Well I guess that's fair." Asura replied standing up. "Where is our next destination _sis_?" Asura said adding emphasis on the last word. "We make haste…to the movies!" Ruby yelled while standing up and raising her fist in the air triumphantly. Asura and Ruby walked to the movies, Asura's hair slightly rising and falling with the wind while Ruby's clock swayed back and forth. Little did they know they were being followed by Yang, Blake, and Weiss. "Well he hasn't done anything to harm her yet." Weiss said. "There is no reason to hurt someone like Ruby. I don't think she's done anything that would make someone want to do so." Blake replied. "I still owe him those drinks." Yang said. Weiss not knowing what she meant. Asura asked Ruby to wait a minute. Asura took a piece of paper out of his wallet that he takes with him to more modernized places and snapped his fingers creating a string. He wrote some words into it and tied it to a rock he picked up from the sidewalk, he then threw it at the corner of a building in front of him making it bounce a few times before landing behind Yang and the others. Asura then resumed walking with Ruby. Yang opened the note that was attached to the rock and read it "Your goddamn right you do Yang, and if you want to follow someone try making it less noticeable." Asura added a small winky face in the corner. "Oh you smart bastard." Yang said smiling at the creativity of Asura's brand new messaging service. Asura gave them a thumbs up behind his back. After a while of walking they came across the movie theater. "What movie do you want to see?" Asura asked. "I dunno they got so many, Mad Max, Avengers, The Gallows, and more." Ruby said naming them off the list above the ticket booth. "Well I doubt you'd be able to see The Gallows since it's a horror movie and you're a child." Asura said. "Don't call me that. I am a star student of Beacon Academy." Ruby said. "Oh so sorry madam" Asura said doing a joke bow. "I didn't mean to cripple your stature, please forgive me." Asura laughed before turning to the booth person. "Two tickets for Avengers please." "One adult and one child?" The booth person asked smiling. "Quit joking around you two!" Ruby yelled flailing her arms about. "Sorry, here are your tickets sir. Enjoy the movie."

The two walked in and ordered popcorn and two sodas. They walked to the movie and took a seat in the middle of the room. It was rather empty since everyone else had already seen the movie. When the advertisements played Asura say the door open and in walked Yang, Blake, and Weiss. Asura asked to be excused to go to the bathroom so he wouldn't have to go during the movie. As he got up he acted as if he didn't see the others as they looked the other direction. He walked through the door and entered through the other door and went up behind yang and the others. "Well aren't you adorable." He whispered not wanting Ruby to hear him. "What are you talking about? We just came to see the movie is all. Blake said trying to act innocent. "Nice try kitty cat." Asura replied back. "Any way I'm just happy that I'm able to give someone such a good time." He said before patting Blake shoulder and walking back to his seat as if nothing was wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

He started conversation in order to elude any thoughts she had about something being wrong. As the advertisements were nearing their end Asura grabbed a piece of popcorn and flicked it into the air allowing Ruby to try and catch it. Emphasis on try. The popcorn hit her in the nose resulting in a chuckle from Asura. He then picked up another piece before flicking it backwards, he heard a quiet yes come from Yang signaling that she caught it. "Hey why'd you waste that one." Ruby asked. "It was burnt, it was all black and they just aren't tasty as the other ones." Asura said grabbing a small handful and eating them one by one as the movie's title sequence started.

The movie ended and they left the building discussing their favorite parts of the movie. When they left the building Asura joked and yelled. "Ahh the sun it burns my eyes!" Ruby joined in and they started acting like vampires as they made their way through the streets dodging each beam of sunlight by hiding in shadows cast by buildings. They did this for about 10 minutes before Ruby asked "Where are we going." Asura replied with "I have no idea I though you did." They asked for directions and in about 30 minutes they found their way back to the park. "Well that a journey." Asura said. "No kidding. My legs hurt." Ruby said before sitting down on another park bench. "Hey you wanna see something cool." Asura said. "Like what?" Ruby asked curiously. "Well since its getting dark out I thought you might want to see this." Asura raised a fist into the sky and light tried to escape from it, he opened his hand and a rocket of light flew upwards making a whistle before exploding into array of colors. The colors seemed to manifest and fly around each other as if playing with each other before splitting off in different directions creating an aurora light rainbow in the sky. At this moment the few people that were walking by or in the shops ran outside to see the colorful beauty that was in the sky. "Do it again, please please please please." Ruby said wanting to see the colors again. Asura clasped his hands as if praying and light tried to escape once again. He gently released his hands and eight spheres of light in the shape of an octagon rose into the air spinning creating a different color helix trail behind each one. They exploded in the air releasing a rainbow of color, they twirled around each other as if dancing. The colors took shapes of people before shattering, sending shards of color in all directions and falling down like snowflakes or tree leaves. The other people tried to grab some as they fell but when they came in contact with their hands they fell apart like sand and onto the ground before disappearing completely. Everyone clapped and cheered. "That's amazing." Ruby said still staring at the colors that remained falling down. Asura reached out and grabbed one that was shaped as a large broken piece of glass and that pulsated with a crimson color. "Why isn't yours falling apart?" Ruby asked. "Well this one isn't mine." Asura said before snapping his fingers. "It's yours." He said before handing it to Ruby. She held it in her hands studying it. She was speechless as she looked at and ran her hands over it remarking in its smoothness and the fact that it emitted a glow in her hand. She looked through it and saw it was like a portal, with a limitless number of different shades of red inside, it extended infinitely into nothingness as she looked into it.

Asura watched as the young 15-year-old was in total awe of the gift she had been given. Asura was so out of it he didn't even notice when she jumped up and gave him a hug that nearly suffocated him as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "Glad you like it." Asura said "Like it, no. I love it." She said happiness completely occupying her face. "Well come on we better get back to the dorms." Asura said before walking with her back to the school. When they got back to the school they were greeted by a large number of students, which included Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora all asking if they just saw those random fireworks. Asura smiled and told them he was the cause of them. They didn't believe him and told him to prove it. Asura sat down on the ground and clasped his hands and sat there for thirty seconds before standing up and holding a basketball sized shape black sphere. He asked to borrow Ren's pistol and when he got it turned around and threw the ball high into the air of the night sky. "How in the hell are you gonna….." Jaune tried to ask before being cut off by Asura shooting the pistol and a large boom echoed throughout the sky and a blue star appeared followed by an orange ace of spades, a green dragon with its wings expanding across the sky, and finally a red rose. He then tossed Ren back his pistol but instead it just landed against his chest and he failed to catch it. He then turned to Ruby who was looking at the rose in the sky smiling. "I knew you'd like it." He said. "Thanks Asura. This has been the best day of my life." She said holding back the tears of joy in her eyes. "Aw come on don't cry. Tears are unfitting for a young lady." He said before patting her head and turning to walk with her to the dorm.


	14. Chapter 14

When they reached the dorm they turned on the light to see Yang and the others crowded around the window still watching the fireworks that Asura made significantly long in order to satiate the want for more. "Don't fall. You won't land like I did." Asura said. "What?" Blake asked. "Never mind." He said remembering she was asleep during that. Yang noticed the glowing light coming out of Ruby's pocket "What's that sis." "Oh this?" Ruby said pulling it out and showing it to Yang. "Remember those fireworks over at the town square. They fell apart into these glass shard shapes and Asura made it so it won't break and gave it to me." All the other girls crowded around Asura and started asking if they could have one. Well if I make more it kind of ruins the significance that one has. "That's so crap. OH! I almost forgot I owe you those drinks Asura." Yang said. "Well you guys can do whatever you want I'm tired I'm going to bed." Ruby said giving Asura a hug of goodnight. "Anything I want huh?" Yang asked. "NOT LIKE THAT." Ruby yelled in retaliation. Asura set the bag down and head out with Yang. "So where are we going to drink." Asura asked as he followed Yang through the streets. "Just a club that I visit every now and then." She replied. "Ooh a club huh. With you I'm guessing it's an adult's club." He said jokingly. "More or less." She replied. They reached a parking garage. "So you have a car here huh well I haven't been in a vehicle in years." Asura said. "Well it's a car, it's a bike." She said quite proudly. "Oh I see exactly what you're going at." Asura said. "Oh really?" Yang asked Asura. "Oh believe me I do." Asura said.

They soon reached a yellow and orange sports bike. "Wait I just realized are you even old enough to drink?" Asura asked. Yang just turned around and replied with a shrug and a wink. Yang sat on the bike and motioned Asura to sit down behind her. "You might want to hold on." "See I told you I knew exactly what you were getting at." Asura sat on the bike behind her and put her hands on her hips in an effort to please her so she wouldn't ask for more. The speed they took off at was alarming to Asura. It had been a long time since he was going at such speeds, he could barely make out the buildings as they passed. In an effort to scare Asura, Yang picked up speed. Asura decided to try and beat her at her own game and stood up on the back of the bike. He stood up on the back of the bike making it rise slowly into a wheelie. He yelled loudly over the engine sound to ask yang where the place was. She said it was further down the road and had a large sign outside so that you can't miss it. "I bet you I can get there before you." Yang agreed thinking that there was no way she could lose. Asura jumped off the bike and disappeared into the night. It took two minutes for Yang to get to the club. When she got there she was disappointed to see Asura leaning against the wall next to the door with a 3-inch thin black stick hanging from his mouth that emitted a bright red smoke but quickly changed to black. "Took you long enough." Asura said. "How the fuck did you get here before me?" She asked. "I've been here for about two minutes. When I asked if this was the club the bouncer said yes and asked me who I was with and I mentioned you and without anything else he said I could go in but I've been waiting here for you."

"Well I have made quite the reputation here." Yang said proudly. When they walked inside it felt like an earthquake synching with the beat of the music. When they reached the dance floor Asura saw countless people dancing to the music. Yang grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the bar. They both took a seat down "Two of the normal barkeep." Yang said. "So this is the club you go to?" Asura asked still smoking the black stick. "Yep the people here are great." She said. Asura laughed. "What's so funny?" Yang asked. "Well by the looks people have been giving us make it seem as if you kicked their ass." Asura said taking the black stick out of his mouth and flicking it gently making the end fall off. "Well I did once." Yang said making Asura laugh more. "I got a question." Yang said. Asura turned to her. "Yeah?" "You know smoking's bad for you right?" She asked. "Oh this isn't harmful. It looks like it but in actuality it tastes like whatever you think of when it's lit, food, alcohol, you name it. Here try it." Asura said pulling out another black stick and putting it between Yang's lips and then pulled out his lighter and lit the black stick. The black stick started emitting a yellow smoke that quickly changed to black. "Wow it actually works." Yang said. "So what'd you think of?" Asura asked with his black stick reaching about the halfway point. "Lemon." She said. "Fitting." Asura replied. "Oh looks like our drinks are here." Thanks Louis." Asura said. "How do you know my name?" The barkeep asked. "I have my ways." Asura replied. Yang and Asura clinked their glasses together and drank both of their cups empty. "Are you sure that was alcohol?" Asura asked. Yang replied yes. "It didn't taste like alcohol at all. Hey Louis!" Asura called the barkeep over. "Is this your most alcoholic drink you got." He asked. "No that one's around the halfway point." Louis said. "I'll take one glass of your most intoxicating drink." Asura said. "Sure thing bud." Louis said before walking away. "Are you sure Asura? No one ever has been able to stand up after one glass of the evil blood." Yang said. "Evil Blood huh? Is there like some special reward for being able to drink one?" Asura asked. "Yeah it cost about 15 buck for one and you get like a hundred-dollar reward for being able to stand after drinking one and a little plaque with your name on it." Yang said. "Well I just so happens I have 150 bucks on me. So if I drink them all that leaves me with a 1,350-dollar increase." Asura said. "Dude there is no fucking way you can drink that much. If you can I'll fucking kiss you." Yang said. Louis brought the Evil Blood and Asura asked about the challenge behind it and Louis told the same story that Yang did. Asura then asked Louis if there is a special reward for drinking fifteen. "I seriously fucking doubt you'd be able to drink even one." Louis said. "Fucking try me Louey boy!" Asura said slamming his 150 on the bar. "Give me 15 more." Louis announced to everyone that someone was going to drink not one but 15 Evil Bloods and everyone crowded around Asura. Asura handed his black stick to Yang who curiously put in her own mouth creating a mix of lemon and cherry. Asura drank one and started laughing. He downed one, then two, then four, then seven, then eleven, then all fifteen.

"Well that was easy as fuck." Asura said turning to Louis. "So where's my reward." "I'll go get it." Louis said. Asura turned to Yang whose mouth was wide agape. "I'll take that back now." Asura said before pulling the black stick from Yang's mouth. They talked some more before Louis came back with the money prize and a tiny plaque. Asura took the money and put it in his wallet. He sat there talking for hours with Yang slowly watching her become more and more drunk. He paid his costs and what Yang had that night. He had to carry her to her bike. He set her down on the bike and tried to search her for the keys because he sure wasn't gonna let her drive. As he searched her she grabbed his hands and said to him in drunkenness. "Asura if you wanted to touch you could have just asked." Before quickly wrapping her arms around his shoulders and connecting her lips with his. Asura was so surprised by the way she was acting he locked up and couldn't move for a short time, giving her just enough time to force her tongue though his lips and explore his mouth. Asura felt her wet tongue in his mouth and he locked up even more but in a second he slowly pried her off. "Hehehe that was awesome we should do that again some time." Yang said smiling the tip of her tongue still outside her mouth before passing out. "Man drunk Yang is dominant." Asura said finally finding the keys. Asura snapped his fingers and made a rope that he tied Yang to himself. He drove back to the parking garage carefully and gently picked Yang up and carried her bridal style back to the dorm. He gently set her down in her bunk and returned to the wall next to the window and closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

When he woke up he shivered because for some reason it was substantially cold, Asura thought this was strange since it was around the middle of spring. He looked outside the window and saw small amounts of snow falling. He looked around and smelt the intense smell of alcohol in the air. Ruby was still asleep but completely encased in blankets, same as Weiss. He got closer to Yang who was on the top bunk and he realized that she absolutely reeked of alcohol. He looked on the other top bunk and saw that Blake was missing. He put on his black jacket and walked outside to see what was causing the snow. As he walked through the courtyard with the snow crunching beneath his boots, he saw small amounts of what seemed like steam rising from a tree. He crept up to the tree and looked up to see Blake in a black and purple jacket and winter clothes with her back turned to him. He squinted and saw the name of the book she was reading in the corner of the page she was on. "Ninja's of love huh? That sounds fun maybe I ought to go check it out sometime." Asura said making Blake jump. "What no I wasn't reading that nono." Blake said shutting her book and stuffing it into her jacket. "How are you so quiet?" She asked. "I dunno, just am." Asura replied before jumping up and getting into a crouching positon on a branch that was next to the one Blake sat on. "How is it snowing? No wait never mind I just realized." Asura said answering his own question. "What's causing it?" Blake said watching the snow peacefully fall from the sky. "It was the fireworks. I got ahead of myself and used them too much. The color they had too energy from the things around them. Since I used a lot of red with the first ones and the rose and red is most usually associated with heat, it took all the heat energy out of the sky and by guessing how much I used I say it'd be a week-long amount of snow." Asura pronounced answering Blake's question. "So simple fireworks caused this?" She asked. "Yep it's no big deal let's just hope it doesn't start stacking substantially." They sat there watching the snow fall and land on the ground with their breaths creating little clouds that rose through the tree leaves. "So what do you want to do?" Asura asked. "What?" Blake asked confused. "Well I mean I've hung out with Ruby and Yang, I want to see how a day with you and Weiss would be like." Asura said catching a snowflake in his hands. "Since this snow is magical it stops my teleportation back to my home so I'm stuck here until it leaves." "Well I don't really do anything besides read books. So I'm probably too boring for you." Blake said touching the book through her jacket. "Well if you love books so much then let's go down to the book store there has to be some there you haven't read yet." Asura said jumping down from the tree. "So come on kitty cat let's go."

Blake and Asura walked through the now snow covered streets with a few instances where they nearly slipped. Blake shivered slightly due to the cold. "Damn even with the jacket it's still so cold." Asura hearing this took of his jacket, leaving him in nothing but his shirt and vest, and put it over Blake. "Here put this on." Blake looked at Asura who just smiled and put it on. She was comforted by the small amount of heat that radiated from the jacket. "It's so soft. Won't you be cold?" Blake asked. "I'll manage." Asura replied before lighting up another black stick that emitted a pink smoke this time. "What's that?" Blake asked look slightly upwards towards Asura's face. "It's a black stick. It's not lethal in any way. When you light it, you think of something, food, drink, anything, and it tastes like whatever you thought of. Here try one." Asura said before pulling one out and handing it to Blake. She put it between her lips and Asura took out his lighter and lit it and watched as it emitted a brown colored smoke. "So what did you think of?" He asked. "Tea." Blake responded. "And it actually tastes like it too." Blake said. "What did you think of?" She asked. "I thought of cotton candy." Asura said making Blake smile thinking of if he liked sweets. They walked through the courtyard and greeted the occasional person walking out in the snow that gave Asura a weird look since he wasn't wearing a jacket. They knocked on the door to the bookstore named Tukson's Book Trade. The person that was behind the counter was a large man in a heavy jacket with sideburns. The man looked up when they first knocked and walked over to the door and unlocked it letting them in. "How can you stand that cold without a jacket?" The man asked. "It just doesn't bother me." Asura replied "We came to see if you might have any books that my friend here hasn't read yet." "Well my name is Tukson and this is my store. I have every book you'd ever want so please look around." Tukson said before walking back to the counter. Asura turned to Blake "Get any amount of books you want that you can find. Don't worry about the price." As those words left Asura's mouth Blake's yellow eyes gleamed with excitement and ran looking for books to get.


	16. Chapter 16

Asura walked up to the counter and waited for Blake to get back. Asura made small talk with Tukson and was asked if he knew what the cause of the snow was. "Yeah that's my fault man." Asura said apologetically. Tukson asked how it was Asura's fault and Asura told him it was the fireworks that went off last night. As soon as Asura was done talking Blake returned with a godly amount of books. Tukson couldn't believe they were getting that many books and rang them up coming up to a total of 400 dollars' worth of books. "No problem." Asura said not really having any other use for the money. He took 400 dollars out of his wallet and handed it to Tukson. "How are we going to get these back to the dorm?" Blake asked realizing the potential problem she had created. "It's no problem, watch." Asura snapped his fingers and out popped a bag able to hold at least one book. "How is that going to help?" Blake asked. "It's a haven bag and it has a special use." Asura said putting in one book in the bag "See how it's still looks empty?" Asura said before putting in all the books one by one into the tiny bag. "No problem of having to carry them all as books." Asura said while tying the bag to his belt. "So now what?" Asura asked. "Well we could go get some coffee. There's a coffee shop just a few blocks from here." Blake responded. "Lead the way." Asura said following Blake. As Asura followed Blake a person accidentally bumped into him and Asura paid no mind to it but turned around when he heard a thump. He looked down to see the person that had just bumped into him being crushed by the weight of the bag that was on his chest. "Jeez criminals sure are losing their touch these days." Asura said picking up the bag and setting it besides him and pick up the person and threw them down the street laughing as they slid further and further down the asphalt. Asura noticed the person had cut the rope that held the bag to his belt. He picked it up and just held it in his hand as he continued to walk with Blake. They reached the coffee shop and took a seat inside and order their drinks. Asura ordered a cold brew while Blake ordered a cappuccino. Asura drank his quickly while Blake savored the warmth from the coffee. As Blake finished Asura finished his black stick and stuck his tongue out and put the end of it out on his tongue. "Doesn't that hurt?" Blake asked while cupping her cup of coffee. "No it just gives a last final burst of flavor." Asura said before putting the butt of the stick in the ashtray. Asura patiently waited for Blake to sip down her coffee. As he was waiting he felt a poke in his side and turned to see a little kid all dressed up in winter clothes. "Are you a Faunus mistah?" The little boy asked. "Then why do you have horns mistah?" The boy asked and Asura knew he wasn't trying to be rude and that he just wanted an actual answer. "Well I was just born with them." Asura replied smiling down at the kid. "Can I touch them?" The kid asked reaching out with his hands. Asura didn't see any reason to not let the kid and got down and knelt down looking at the floor. He felt the kid's hands examine his horns, poking the tips, running his fingers over the smooth surface, and pulling them. "They feel weird." The boy said as Asura got up and took his seat again. "Well that's because they're a rare sight on a human." Asura said still smiling enjoying the talk they were having. "You smell like cotton candy mistah." The kid said. Asura laughed before patting the kid on the head. The kid turned to Blake "Did you make him your boyfriend because he has horns?" making Blake spit out what coffee she currently had in her mouth. "Oh we aren't together." Blake said her face bright red. The kid then ran off to his mother that was at the register paying for her coffee.

"Well wasn't that cute." Asura said turning to Blake who was sipping her cup of coffee looking out the window. "Ah don't sweat it, a couple came up to me and Ruby and said we make a cute one." Blake finished her coffee and they left after paying their costs. "Wanna go get breakfast?" Asura asked "Well aren't you being a gentleman." Blake said smiling "Well I mean if you don't want to. That restaurant that me and Yang passed can wait, I hear they cook a mean fish." Asura said looking to Blake who's mouth as basically drooling at the mention of fish. "Oh did I hit a special switch." Asura asked knowing exactly what he was doing. "Come one let's go." Asura said before putting a hand over Blakes shoulders and walking in the direction of the restaurant. When they reached the restaurant there was only a few people there due to the snow. They both stood at the door waiting for someone to come and seat them. Someone came and took them to a seat that was in the back, probably due to them thinking Asura was a Faunus and not wanting anyone to see them in the front. Someone came and took their orders, Blake ordered the smoked salmon and Asura ordered a small lemon cake. The waiter calmly took the menu from Blake's hands but cautiously ripped the menu from Asura's hands. Asura sighed knowing exactly what that was about. Blake put her hand on top of Asura's hand that was on the table and looked in his red eyes and shook her head in a symbol of no. Blakes food came before Asura's by a significant amount of time. She cut off the meat off of her salmon and looked at Asura who was scanning the restaurant looking for the waiter. She cut off a little rectangle piece of meat and stuck it with her fork and pointed it towards Asura. "Eat." Blake said moving the fork towards Asura's mouth. "No you eat it I'll just wait for the…" He was cut by Blake who said "Just eat the fucking fish." She said not having any of his excuses. Asura bit the meat off of the fork and thanked Blake for her generosity. Asura waited and waited but his cake never came. He finally gave up when Blake finished her salmon and tapped his fingers on the table getting her attention. She looked up at him and he just motioned his eyes to the door. She knew what he was hinting at and they both got up and quickly made their way to the door. As they were halfway through the door they were stopped by their waiter who still didn't have his cake saying they had to pay for the fish. Asura turned to the waiter and gave him two middle fingers before slamming the wooden doors and running down the road with Blake.

They stopped at the park and sat down on the bench that Asura was at yesterday. "That was invigorating." Blake said out of breath. "Well they deserved it." Asura said laughing. "So are you a really a Faunus?" Blake asked "No I just have the horns." Asura replied "I was born with them." So what are you?" Blake asked "You seem way to different to be a human." "Well I can't simply tell you I've never really told anyone. All I can tell you is that I'm really really reeeeeeally old." Asura said. "How old?" Blake asked. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Ruby, I've forgotten how old I am. But I've been watching and observing everything for roughly a few eons." Asura said turning to Blake looking at the shock on her face. "Well I won't pester you anymore about the subject." Blake said "Thanks for today but we ought to get back now." "No problem Blake anytime." Asura said before getting up and walking back to Beacon with Blake.


	17. Chapter 17

They walked back to beacon and heard loud music blaring from the gym. When they pushed open the doors to the gym they saw a huge school dance. "Oh I forgot that this was tonight." Blake said. "We won't be able to attend since we don't have suits or dresses." Blake said sadly because she actually wanted to attend. "You so owe me for this." Asura said snapping his fingers and Blake was surrounded by a black smoke and shortly it disappeared. The sight took Blake's breath away, she looked down and saw she was wearing an elegant and prepossessing dark purple and black dress that sparkled at the bottom. The dark purple and black moved on the dress moving around like two different color liquids that lovingly swayed around with on another. She looked at Asura and saw he was in a black and red suit but his appearance had changed. His eyes were a gentle green and his horns were gone, he had shoulder length red hair and a tattoo of thin line all around his neck with diamond shapes on it. "Well may I have this dance my lady." Asura said extending his hand. Tears of joy started to build up in Blake's eyes and she extended her hand "Yes. Yes, you can." Asura and Blake made their way to the dance floor and danced with joy as the music played, everything from Tuxedo- do it, Lazyboy Empire- Vampire, TheFatRat- Monody, and etc. "Who's Blake dancing with?" Yang asked from the other side of the room sitting with Ruby and Weiss. "Where did she get such a good looking dress? I want one." Weiss said sadly. "Man I wish Asura was here. I was planning on dancing with him tonight." Ruby said searching the room with her silver eyes. Blake noticed her friends all sitting down and walked over with Asura to them. "Why are you guys just sitting here?" Blake asked. "We're waiting for Asura." Ruby and Yang said. "I don't feel like dancing." Weiss said. "You do guys know it's me right?" Asura asked Yang and Ruby and pointing to himself. "What?! Why do you look so different?" They asked. "It's because I'm using so much magic so fast. I changed back to my old self." Asura said. "So the other way you looked is just what you made yourself?" Ruby asked. "Correct." Asura said. "But enough of that who want's the next dance?" Asura asked holding out both of his hands. Ruby and Yang both took one of his hands at the same time and walked to the dance floor with him. "Ruby and Yang you both look extravagant tonight but would you like a dress like Blake's?" Asura asked. "Fire away pretty boy." Yang said. Asura snapped his fingers and Ruby got a dress that was sectioned in marquise shapes that glistened when light hit it like actually rubies. Yang got a dress that flowed and fluttered like flames that trailed across the ground. Ruby and Yang both hugged Asura before pulling him off into the dance floor. They all danced with precision like sword play and all elegantly chained dance moves flawlessly.

After the dance was over all the others had returned to bed. Asura couldn't go to sleep and hopped out the window and walked through Vale. All the lights were off and smoke rose from each chimney. He was still in his old form of red hair and green eyes. He was actually old and got his jacket back from Blake but this time he made it longer so it dragged through the snow behind him and he made a scarf with markings on it that flowed at least 10 feet behind him. He saw a hill outside the city and wanted to see what the view was like from up there. He walked and the only sounds were of his breathing and the snow crunching beneath his feet. As he walked the moon continued to rise in the sky and now it was as lit as day by moonlight. Asura reached the top of the hill that overlooked Vale, he took in the sight of the city that was asleep and blanketed in the heavenly frost. He sat down in the snow and his scarf still tied to his neck flowed behind him fluttering in the wind. Asura sat there in total silence just watching the snow fall. He decided to try and work on his old talent he had forgotten about, singing. He flicked his hand and tiny magical creatures started playing instruments, drums, guitar, and horns. He started signing an age old song he had come across in his travels, Lady of worlds. He had heard a bard sing it in a tavern years ago and he wanted to try it.


	18. Chapter 18

Before this chapter starts i just want to say that the song is property of Miracle of Sound and is used in a non profit manner in this story and all respect goes to him and his channel on Youtube for his amazing songs. Thank you and good day to you sir.

* * *

He cleared his throat and started.

I'm here again

No place and everywhere

Black bark and smoldering air

My influence

Another turn

Another peace to shun

Gauntlet of frost to run

No difference

Back and forth on the pendulum

Swinging hard towards the outside

Smash the walls of the clocks and run

Overcoming the confines

Time and space on the frailest veil

Frozen cold in the static

Bloody blades under hatred's sails

Tearing out through the fabric

The shimmer of white skies

I spin to & fro

A flicker of wild eyes

Gifts I can't control

The shimmer of white skies

The legacy leashed in my cries

Shall reign over bitter white skies

I pay the debt

Muse to another's song

Heir to another's wrongs

Unwanted crown

Dance on the wind

Through space and time I swirl

The lady of the worlds

Don't hold me down

Back and forth on the pendulum

Swinging hard towards the outside

Smash the walls of the clocks and run

Overcoming the confines

Wake the wolf with a distant roar

Strands of ash separated

To entwine on a misty shore

Troubled lives ever fated

The shimmer of white skies

I spin to & fro

A flicker of wild eyes

Gifts I can't control

The shimmer of white skies

The legacy leashed in my cries

Shall reign over bitter white skies

Weave these strands of ash

Together

Warm our hands on the embers of time

The shimmer of white skies

I spin to & fro.

A flicker of wild eyes.

Gifts I can't control.

The shimmer of white skies.

The worth I no longer defy.

Shall reign over bitter white skies

As he spoke the last words he heard snow crunch behind him. "You don't have to sneak behind me." Asura said "Who are you?" He didn't turn around and instead watched his creatures dissipate into air. The snow crunching got louder as the person walked up beside him and sat down. "I knew I'd find you here." Weiss said. "How long have you been there?" Asura asked with his green eyes emitting a small essence that rode across his tear ducts of his eyes and crawled into the air. "Long enough." Weiss said sitting close to Asura enjoying the same sight of the city. After a moment of silence Weiss broke the silence. "Your singing…" She started saying, Asura turned his head towards her and saw she was trying to say something else but couldn't so he waited patiently. "It was beautiful. I liked it." She finished. "Thanks Weiss." Asura replied. "Where did you hear it?" Weiss asked. "I heard it from a bard in a tavern on one of the other worlds. I haven't sung in ages so it feels good to know someone likes it." Asura responded looking at her. "Can you…. Teach me how to sing it?" Weiss asked. "You sing?" Asura inquired. "I use to, I don't that much anymore." Weiss replied. "I'll teach you later." Asura said "did you follow me up here?" He asked. "Well it was kind of easy seeing as how your footsteps were the only ones on the streets." Weiss replied. "You've hung out with everyone else and I wanted to see what you were like and I wanted to get a head start and I followed you out of the dorm." Asura's scarf seemed to get closer and it wrapped itself around Weiss covering her in an extra layer of warmth. "And by that I'm guessing I'm in for a magical time." Weiss said smiling at the pun she made. Asura laughed at it. "I'll try my best to give you a night fit for a queen." Asura said doing a sitting bow. "Can you sing another song?" Weiss asked. "Sure." Asura replied snapping his fingers to create the little creatures again, they appeared with cellos, pianos, and drums. He started singing a song he though was fitting for this moment, When Winter Comes. He sung with a deep echoing voice.

Asura finished and saw Weiss had fallen asleep with his song. She had lean against him and her head was on his shoulder and she was breathing softly. Asura snapped his fingers making his scarf extend even more and wrap around them like a blanket. He closed his tired eyes and fell asleep. He awoke next to Weiss, who was still asleep, very early in the morning. They were both covered in a small amount of snow. The moon was slowly disappearing over the horizon and soon the sun would appear. He gently woke Weiss wake up. "Weiss come on wake up. You fell asleep." "Im sorry I didn't mean too." Weiss said wiping her sleepy eyes. "You slept soundly." Asura said. "You slept out here in the freezing cold, because you didn't want to wake me up?" Weiss asked still tired. "Pretty much yeah." Asura replied. "Blake was right you are a gentleman." Weiss said. "I'm flattered." Asura said. "But follow me I wanna treat you to something." Asura said as he stood up. "And what would that be?" Weiss asked still sitting down. "You'll see." Asura said extending his hand that Weiss then took.


	19. Chapter 19

Asura had Weiss' hand as he walked through the city and back to the park. "What is there to do here?" Weiss asked. "You didn't dance last night so I thought I would give my queen her own private dance." Asura said. "It won't feel like a dance here though." Weiss said crossing her arms and pouting. "Ahh but watch." Asura said and they waited a few minutes and the sun slowly rose over the hills. The light cast by it made the frozen lake of the park glisten and sparkle. Asura snapped his fingers and Weiss was engulfed in white light and she was released dawning a white dress that had crystal clear pieces of cloth behind it on the tail. The crystal clear tail ends began to fall apart towards the end making a white meadow of flowers behind it. Weiss was breath taken by this royal robe. "A dress fit for a queen." Asura said smiling. Asura snapped his fingers and the snow that was around the lake drifted to random points on it and shaped to form men and women and started dancing like a royal ball. "So my queen" Asura began extending his hand. "Care to have this dance with me." "Of course." Weiss said taking his hand "Let's make this one count my prince." They walked into the middle of the frozen lake, Weiss creating a frozen batch of flowers behind her, and started a slow dance but soon Weiss was interchanging between each of the crystal ice men dancing with each one for a few seconds before changing to another all the way until she came back to Asura. They both danced with elegance and soon after people started to come out to see the commotion. A few kids came running in winter clothes and Asura flicked his hand making more crystal people to go and dance with them. All the people that had joined were now dancing on the lake and Weiss was having the most enjoyable time of her life. Asura lifted her above his head before throwing her into the air. As Weiss was in the air she threw the hanging parts of her dress in the air making white cloth shaped wings and she slowly descended back to earth where Asura caught her. Weiss hugged Asura had he held her after catching her. "This has been the most fun I've had in ages." She said with pure bliss. They kept dancing until their legs hurt and they had to return to the dorm to rest. As they walked through the door Yang was still asleep and Ruby wasn't in the room and Blake was reading some of the books Asura had gotten her yesterday.

"Me and Asura had the best time ever." Weiss yelled in excitement, waking Yang, to Blake who looked at her strangely because she had never seen Weiss so happy. Asura decided that now was the time to tell the bad news. "I hate to ruin the fun time I've had with you all but im going to have to return to Hearth. I've stayed as long as I can." Asura said sadly and got even more sad when he saw the sadness in all of the faces of the girls. They all begged him to come back some time later whenever possible and all gave him hugs. He searched high and low for Ruby but couldn't find her. In the end he left them all with gifts, Ruby got the crimson shard, he gave the money from the evil blood rewards to Yang, Blake got all the books, and he made it so Weiss got to keep one of the Frozen Roses. They all gave him their scroll numbers so they could keep intact and since he wasn't able to teleport back he had to use more of his magic to get rid of enough snow where he was to create a portal. He gave everyone goodbyes and stepped through the portal.


	20. Chapter 20

His portal had opened to the tavern room that Athena had rented for the duration of the festival. As he stepped through he saw Athena laying on the bed against the wall. When she saw him enter she quickly pulled her blade on him "Who are you!?" She demanded. "Wow my own sister doesn't even recognize me." Asura said disappointed. "Asura is that really you?" She asked. "In flesh and blood." He replied and then told the story of what happened and why he's like this again. "You don't know how long it's been since I've seen you in that form." Athena said running her hands through his hair. "Yea I don't either." "I forgot how attractive you looked when you aren't the other you." Athena said. "Are you just saying that because you and I share some of the same looks when we stay in our normal forms?" Asura asked. "You bet it." Athena said

As Athena finished taking in the sights of Asura's old form Asura had his back to the door. He heard the door open and looked at Athena who held his head so he couldn't look behind him. He heard a gasp and the sound of feet running at him, right before he was attacked viciously by a hug from Priscilla he mouthed the words fuck you to Athena. "Oh my god your soo cute." She said while hugging Asura forcefully. "This is why I hate this form." Asura said trying to force his way out of Priscilla's death grip. Asura forced his way out of the death grip, realizing that Conrad's wallet was on the table by the door, grabbed it and booked it down the hall, down the staircase, and outside. "Got to run now." Asura said looking left and right, he just realized it was nighttime and raining. He heard the hellish cry from inside "Asura wheeere are yoooou?" "GOT TO RUN NOW!" Asura said to himself before running like the devil himself is on his tail. Asura ran until he got to a late night poker hall's doors and thought of a fantastic idea. He took out the sun pendant Kenneth had given him and whispered the same words he was told to. He then said to meet him at the poker hall and that he'll be the person outside that is smoking a black stick with a green smoke. Asura said those words and then leaned against the only wall that had a small overhang above it blocking the rain. He took out his last black stick and lit it making it emit a green smoke. Asura thought of mint and waited for the wine red trench coat man to stroll up. Asura was looking down at his scroll texting Yang, waiting for Kenneth, when he strolled up and said "You're not Asura. Who are you?" "Surprisingly I am I just got changed back to what I used to look like." Asura said still smoking his black stick. "Prove it." Kenneth said reaching to pull open his jacket. "You got your ass kicked by Quinn at the arena." Asura said. "So everyone saw zhat horrible moment." Kenneth spit back. "Well the first time we met you came up to me with two fantastic mugs of Nord Mead and we played cards against humanity." Asura said. Kenneth seeing that this actually was Asura asked "Zhe fuck happened to you man?" "Loong ass story but for now I thought we could attend this." Asura said pointing up to the poker sign. "Well you do have an eye for a good game." Kenneth said.

They both got passed the bouncer and walked in. The floor was covered in a carpet that was the same red wine color as Kenneth's jacket. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling and many tables were around the main room, each with a different betting game. "I'm going to ask that you hand over your weapons sirs." An old man said. Asura not having any weapons on him didn't have any to give and Kenneth just took 4 knives from his jacket and set them down on the counter. They decided to go for the simple games first. They both paid the pay in price of 500 and took a seat down at the table. Kenneth and Asura sat across from each other. Around the table there was a rather unusual bunch of people. The total was six people. Kenneth, Asura, two mob bosses, one drug dealer, and a caramel skinned girl with orange hair in a white suit with a white top hat that kept her head down so her face wouldn't be shown. They played just dominating each and every person at the table. Kenneth then thought that he could score it big so he went all in. Kenneth's self-esteem was shattered when the mystery girl destroyed Kenneth, winning everything on the table. The game then ended before Kenneth could win back his winnings.

Kenneth confronted the girl later outside. "You cheated." He started off aggressively. "I sincerely have no idea what you're talking about." The girl said before turning away. "Don't walk away. There is nothing I hate more than a cheater." Kenneth reached to open his jacket but was stopped when the girl pulled out a large red and silver pistol that had metal plates on the side with the king, queen, joker, and ace symbols on each one. The inside of it fired a large caliber bullet. The girl held the gun to Kenneth's chin. "Open you jacket and I'll kill you. Make a sound and I'll kill you. Move and I'll kill you. Do you get that?" She said pulling the trigger slightly making the hammer stop right before firing. Kenneth realized how much he had just fucked up. Asura seeing this vanished and in a blink of an eye tore the gun from the girl's hands and held his nails at her throat. "Don't move. My nails are sharper than knives if you move I'll kill you." He said his nail just barely touching her neck but drawing blood. After an explanation of how she won Kenneth said. "You mean you didn't fucking cheat. How the fuck? I've never lost how?" Kenneth said stomping back and forth. "Well how about this." Asura said still holding his nails to the girl's throat. "We take half of the winnings and we let you live." Asura said allowing Kenneth to search the girl for her wallet. "There half let her go." Kenneth said. Asura forcefully dropped the girl and Kenneth and Asura walked away and down the street. The girl deciding that she wasn't going to take this she quickly grabbed her gun and fired a shot at Asura's head. Asura quickly turned around and grabbed the bullet between his teeth "Guess what I just caught." He said holding it between his teeth and then biting down crushing the bullet to dust. Asura saw the girl get pissed and stomp off in the other direction before turning around and walking away. He and Kenneth walked for a while, maybe an hour or two, before saying their goodbyes and heading their separate ways. Asura walked through the rainy streets making his red hair become wet and stick to his face. He heard armored running behind him and turned to see a group of guards stop and point their swords at him "Stop right there criminal scum, you've violated the law. Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence!" He heard one of them yell "Fuck this." Asura said before turning around and hauling ass in any direction he could go to get away from the guards. Asura ran until he came across a musical hall. He heard music playing and he quickly slipped inside the back door and hid back stage. He stayed there for about 30 minutes and assumed the guards had run off in another direction to search for him. He stuck his head around the corner and saw the same girl he and Kenneth had basically robbed earlier playing the drums as part of a band. He listened and she was the only good player in the band. The singer and others were god awful. He climbed up to the walkway above and waited until they were done.

When they finished the other band members went their own ways while the girl went back to her room to get something. Asura followed her to a hallway and saw her enter a room with an orange ace on the door with the words "Scarlett." He opened the door and walked in remarking in how it the floor and desk were covered in music sheets. "Hello? Scarlett? I come baring." He was cut off when the door shut itself and he heard a gun cock behind him "I thought that's how it was going to go. And here I was about to say sorry out of the kindness of my heart." He heard the gun click behind him. "and I kinda accidentally nicked your bullets back there." Asura said before turning around coming face to face with Scarlett. "I came to give this back" Asura said holding up a wad of cash and handing it to Scarlett. "The guards were a little overboard don't you think." "Who the hell are you?" Scarlett asked. "Me I'm no one just a friend." Asura said. "I have to say though you played good out there, much better than the other people." "I'm only in that band so I can earn money." Scarlett said before taking a seat at the desk but still facing Asura who took a seat on the bed. "Well who doesn't do things for money? Do you like live here or something?" "I entered the poker match earlier to get some more money because I'm saving up for a better set of drums. But then you and that asshole friend of yours robbed me." Scarlett said sighing at the finish of the sentence.


	21. Chapter 21

"How much do you need?" Asura asked. "Well the best set that suits me is like over 4,000 and I'm not even close." Scarlett said setting her gun down and arranging the music sheets on her desk. "What if I helped?" Asura asked. "What do you mean help?" Scarlett asked again. "I mean I help you get the money in any way possible, steal, win, earn. Whatever." Asura said. "And why the fuck would you do that?" Scarlett asked. "Plot development." Asura said. "Makes sense." Scarlett agreed.

They talked about ways to get money quick before it was getting late. Asura was about to walk out the door when he realized "I can't go back to the tavern." He said turning back to Scarlett "Why?" She asked. "The way I look. Some one's gonna kill me." He said. "Fuck it crash here if you want." Scarlett said not really caring. "I'll let you get the bed." Asura said before going over to the corner and moving some music sheets out of the way. He pulled out his scroll and started texting Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby. The conversation ended when they said they had to go back to class after lunch but he said it was night here and he needed sleep so he said goodnight to them all and he pulled his hair over his eyes and went to sleep while Scarlett worked. He awoke later in the night to find the candle at Scarlett's desk dimming and her asleep at her desk slightly drooling on the papers. He took a blanket from the bed and put it over her and left the room. He walked through the raining hearing a mix of rain hitting the stone streets and rain pouring down drains into the sewer. He walked until he heard sounds of Irish music and followed it until he found a wooden building called St. Peters Keg. He entered the bar and took a seat. He ordered a pint of Guinness. As he was taking drinks from his pint he looked to his right and saw he was getting looked up and down by stout man with reddish brown hair with dark linen pants and a striped shirt. He had a darker shade of green than Asura's eyes. Asura saw the stout Irish man was looking at Asura from across the bar. Asura turned away and continued drinking his pint. Asura sat there listening to the Irish band play a song called "An Irish Pub Song" funny enough. Asura sat alone at the bar while everyone else at the bar sat at table with their mates in groups of 3 or more. Asura asked the barkeep if he could have a smoke seeing as how he ran out of black sticks. Asura gave the man a dollar and took the cig and held it between his lips while he searched for his lighter.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Asura said searching his pockets to find nothing in them but Conrad and his wallet, his scroll, and the sun pendant. "Must of fucking dropped it while running away from the guards." Asura said quietly to himself. "Hey there lad." Asura heard from his right. He turned and saw the stout man taking a seat on the stool next to him. "Need a light?" The man asked before taking out a small metal cross and flicked the top open revealing a lighter. Asura held the cig over the flame and when it was lit returned it to the position between his lips. "Thanks man." Asura said taking a puff of the cigarette. "I'm expecting you want to spark a conversation?" Asura said looking at the man out of the corner of his eye. "Well straight to the point huh laddy, I was just wondering if ya wanted to make some small talk and let me treat ya to a drink or two." The stout man said leaning on the coutner of the bar. "I see what you're doing here, and to avoid any further embarrassment I'll just tell you that I don't swing that way." Asura said breathing out smoke with each word that left his mouth. "Aye, well it was worth a shot but never the less ya all alone over here by ye wee self I'm still buying you the drinks. Names Sameal McGregor. What's yours lad?" Sameal asked. Asura seeing a possiblility here to get a free drink and wanting to keep his name safe due to him being in another form right now gave a fake name. "Alkahandra." Asura said. "Where ya from lad?" Sameal asked. It was quite apparent that the man was lonely and came to Asura to talk just to pass time with some company. "Remnant." Asura said taking a final puff of the cigarette. "Ah so you attended Beacon?" Sameal asked. "How'd you know?" Asura said continuing to build up the false background. "You look like you've seen your favorite share of battle and since ya looks so young you had to attend a hunter school." Sameal said "But one thing that sticks out is that you don't have ya weapon. I heard that beacon students had weapons like ye won't find anywhere else. Wheres yours?" Sameal asked.

"I don't use a weapon." Asura said because he really never found one that interests him. "Why not lad?" Sameal inquired "Just haven't found one that interest's me." Asura said drinking down the last bit of alcohol in his glass. "I heard tales of an old weapon smith that lived in Fae Forests on Alterion. No one's seen or heard from whoever it is in ages though, but if ya can you can track down where they lived and hopefully get a idea or two and just make ya own." Sameal said calmly Asura gave some thought on what the small Irish man had just said and it wasn't actually that bad of an idea. "Where is this Alterion? Asura asked even though he knew where it was. "There's no transport going there for a while due to some religious terrorist attacking one of the major transports. So you'd have to wait and also I ain't got a fucking clue." Sameal said. "Well thanks for the information Sameal." Asura said putting a hand on his shoulder before getting up and starting to walk out. "Catch ya later lad." He heard behind him but he kept walking back out into the rain.


	22. Chapter 22

Asura opened a portal to the forest world of Alterion. The portal had opened to a small alley way in Alterion's capital city, Elderheim. Elderheim was comprised of mostly elves since this was the elven home world. The use of the magic portal made Asura's horns reappear and Elderheim was known to frown upon anything with ties to demonic aspects. Asura's horns surely wouldn't help him here in this time. Asura realized the alley way was fenced off to stop homeless and refugees from taking shelter in them. Asura climbed up the fence and landed on the other side. He looked around and took in the sights of Elderheim's Emerald city. The green crystals that acted like street lights were suspended in iron cages from poles. The dark colored stone that made up the walkways was put in perfectly symmetrical. The emerald windows that were on each window were of the same shade as Asura's eyes. As Asura looked and studied the building he was hit in the head by a stone from behind. He turned around and saw a few teenage elves holding stones. "Demon! Leave! We don't need your filth in our city!" They said throwing another stone that Asura caught and crushed with his hand. "Throw. One. More." Asura said still holding the dust that was the rock he just crushed. "We don't fear you." The taller teen said throwing another rock. Asura caught the rock and looked at the teens with a melancholy expression "You should." Asura said before disappearing and appearing behind the teens. Asura took the teen on the left's arm and snapped the bone in three places before the others could turn around. When they did finally turn around Asura took the one on the right's rock that he held and smashed it into his face. The middle one that seemed like the ring leader turned to run away but Asura quickly grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face into the stone street breaking his nose and teeth. The teen begged him to stop but Asura stopped listening to all reason and smashed his face again. He then took the large rock he had and slammed it down on the teen's leg rendering the bone to shards. As the three teens lay there crying begging for forgiveness Asura scoffed and turned away and walked to the market place.

Asura reached the market place and saw only one stall that caught his attention, a food stall, Asura was starving and he snapped his fingers creating an exact magical copy of the teen ring leader from earlier to run up and steal something from the top of the stall. As the owner chased after the copy Asura had made he casually strolled up and pocketed a few samples of food in sealed containers and put them in his bag. Asura used the confusion that was caused when the copy dissipated into smoke to slip out the gates and into the forest. The sun had come up just earlier on Alterion and caused the forest to light up lightly and there was a soothing cold breeze that flowed across the air. Asura walked passed the colossal trees that were of normal size on Alterion. Since elves don't attack creatures and are mostly vegans, the non-carnivore creatures didn't run when someone approached them. Asura walked through the dense grass and smaller trees that didn't hold a candle to the size of the other trees. He walked and walked and walked and walked all day. He didn't find anything to even hint that he was close to where they lived all he managed to get from previous knowledge was that they lived deep in the forest. He decided to set up a camp to wait until the day returned and since he was out in the wilds he would have to stay on his guard. As he broke branches around him he arranged them in the circle of stones he had made earlier. He pulled out the lighter he had "borrowed" from Sameal. His fire's light extended through the forest, flickering and snapping as the wood as turned to ash. He relaxed his body as he sat down and leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. He fell asleep and rested peacefully on the forest floor.

He awoke later on the forest floor covered in a slight mount of morning dew, the reason he awoke was because he heard footsteps close by. He was still tired but quickly jumped up the tree and hid among the leaves and vines. He rubbed his abruptly awoken eyes and yawned quietly. He sat down on the large branch he was crouched on and stretched his limbs. Asura watched as two stone golems came into view. He watched as they searched the area he had made his camp in. Asura couldn't think of anyone who could summon a golem let alone two. Golem magic was an art lost to time. He watched them search his bag he had accidentally left on the ground when he jumped up. He had very personal things in there such as his scroll, his and Conrad's wallet, and the sun pendant. He could easily take them down since he could drop one instantly because their backs were turned but then he thought that if they are golems they must have been created. Therefore, they must go back in order to get their magical fuel refilled meaning they will lead him to whomever had created them.


	23. Chapter 23

. Asura couldn't snap his fingers so he whispered "Hadroz daar lahrin do kii pahvoth. Bo ahrk aam zey. Quietly gevoth wah ahrk kiibok. Hin sole nuft." As the last words were uttered a small slug colored of ash appeared in Asura's hand and coiled around his finger draining the color from it. He flicked the slug off and watched as landed softly on the moss on the Golem's shoulder and slither between the cracks to connect to the inside. Asura would use this slug to follow the Golems and it was a backup plan if he was caught.

He watched as the Golems scanned the area but couldn't find him "Fucking leave already. If I sit here any longer, I'll grow roots for fucks sake." Asura said getting ticked off slightly. Soon after that thought the golems turned and started lumbering towards the way they came from. They had stolen Asura's belongings and he was going to get them back but he wanted to see who made them, if it was a person that is. He followed them from above by using his nails to jump from tree to tree and hold onto the bark. He saw that he was going to have to look for another way to follow them as they started crossing the marshlands that are notorious for their number of Threaders. Asura quickly slid down the tree, his claws making long cuts all the way down. Asura hit the wet ground making it squish. Asura just realized that he alerted the golems and quickly vanished and appeared behind another tree. The golems heard the sound and turned around, their glowing golden eyes made them seem more foreboding. The air of the marshland was wet and damp and stocked full of insects that buzzed around annoyingly.

Asura waited behind the tree, dealing with the bugs that flew and rested on his skin, determined not to make a single sound. The golems turned and continued walking, their large body's shape being segmented by different shape rocks connected by a thread of magic allowing them to move around slightly. Asura followed them for a while making as little sound as possible before they stopped at a cliff face. Asura thought they were going to climb and was ready to start climbing up after them. He was stopped when he realized they were just standing there. Asura watched them for a few minutes before the stone peeled away revealing a tunnel. The golems walked through and vanished and Asura ran to catch up. The stones slowly started to close the tunnel. Asura quickly ran and slide through the final small opening that was left before it shut completely. Asura noticed his eyes were going to give him away, knowing that snapping would echo down the cave he whispered "Miinro do vulon. Vos zey bodiis hin suleyk. Bolaav zey ofan do koraav." And his eyes stopped emitting a glow and turned pure black but allowed him to see in the cave just enough to see clearly. He looked and saw the gave entrance was completely covered in magical markings. He walked further along following the golem's footsteps. He continued to follow the footprints and came across a cross road, the footprints still head straight but he saw a light blue light come from one of the other ways. He looked and saw a massive fungal walker making its way through the tunnel. It had two legs and four arms, each arm on different sides of the leg that grabbed the stone to pull itself through the cavern. The mushrooms on its back were white and blue and were covered in small hairs. It had two giant black eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth that would bite into anything it could and drink the liquids that came forth. The fungal walker made its way towards Asura and made clicking noises before trying to grab him. Asura quickly dodged and ran into the tunnel that the golems did. The tunnel was too small for the colossal fungal walker all it could do was reach through the tunnel with its long arm. Asura misjudged the length of the arm and it grabbed him. The three blade tipped fingers wrapped around Asura and dug into his back. Asura quickly raised his hands and jabbed his nails deep into the flesh of the walker's hand and ripped it like paper, he then took the fingers and pried the walker's fingers from him. Asura fell down to the ground and the walker pulled its hand to its mouth and extended a long slender tongue and started to lick up the blood from its wounds and tried again with its other hand to reach Asura.

Asura turned around and continued to follow the footsteps before coming to a door frame. He stepped through the doorway and couldn't believe his eyes. Inside this cave, deep underground was a mansion. A mansion that was like a normal mansion except it was rundown and plant life that had no business had these far underground. Asura thought that their roots would be normal but the full plants no. Asura was startled by a noise from his left. He looked and saw a small golem patrolling the halls. Asura was forced to run and hide, he hid throughout the mansion trying to find some living thing that wasn't a golem or plant. He ran into a library and the door slammed and locked. "Oh for fucks sake." Asura mouthed to himself. The door slamming shut notified a golem sentry that was in the library with Asura.

The golem ran to the door making a loud thumping sound with each drop of its stone foot. Asura quickly ran and hid behind a bookcase and heard the running stop at the door. The lights from the golems eyes glimmered in the darkness as he looked around. The golem started to search down each lane of bookshelves. Asura had to get out of here quick. He noticed a vent big enough for him to through, he silently ran up to the vent and pried it off. He quickly got in and propped the vent covering against a vine on the ground making it look like it hadn't been open. He quickly crawled down and dropped through a rusted hole in the vent that led to a small crawlspace behind the walls. The crawlspace was big enough for Asura to only side step all the way down the crawlspace. He kept moving down the space in the wall until he came across a hole in between the boards that made up the wall. He looked through the hole in the wall and saw the ash slug he had made earlier on the table turned upside down and a magical device was studying it. He pried off the boards and slid his way through the hole.

He stood up and looked around the room and noticed that this was the only room he saw that wasn't fucked with plants. He noticed there was a finely bound notebook on the desk that was next to the ash slug. He flipped through the binder and noticed it was filled, absolutely filled, with finely detailed notes on how to create different types of weapons. He continued to flip the pages of the book and each page was incredibly intriguing. As he kept reading he found a page entitled masterpiece with the name in fine print, Ascalon. Asura couldn't believe his eyes, he thought this weapon was perfect "This is fucking amazing. If I could meet the person who made this, I'd fucking praise them." Asura said still looking the page up and down and noticed a name in the bottom corner. "Solgir Vashnaz. " Asura said the name but then heard a whish of air behind him and when he turned around he was hit directly in the face with a large root, knocking him out.


	24. Chapter 24

When he awoke he was suspended in mid-air by roots. Root's held his limbs apart from him making him be hoisted in the air in the shape of a cross. Smaller roots held his finger's apart so he couldn't snap his fingers and a bulb-like pod was in his mouth so he couldn't speak. He could feel the vines draining his magic energy making him weaker. He looked around but couldn't see anything since the spell he had cast earlier had run out. He squinted in response to the lights being turned on abruptly. The lights were torches of a green light that filled the room. He looked and saw a short light black skinned girl with curly brown hair, she wore a brown robe that was in tatters at the bottom and she wore a blind fold that covered her eyes completely. "Who are you? How did you get here?" Asura gave an expression that asked the girl what the fuck she was asking. He was gagged and couldn't talk. He sensed a clear magic essence in the air, he thought that this was how she sees since she wears that over her eyes. "No matter. I'll borrow your mind and I'll learn for myself." She said extending her arms and walking towards Asura. Asura had an idea of what she was going to see and fought like his life depended on it to get through the vines but more came out and held him still even more. He let out a growl that startled the girl making her jump back, he made the sound in order to tell her to stay away. She disregarded this threat and started to make her way to Asura again. Asura wasn't going to let his cover be blown and he started to release a blood curdling aura through the air making the girl visible shiver but she continued to make her way towards Asura. Asura snapped, his eyes filled with a bloodlust and he ripped his right arm, tearing the vines and roots straight from the wall but other quickly emerged and shot straight through his flesh tying the arm at the bone. The girl had just made contact with her fingers to Asura's head as the vines pierced his flesh. She reared back with a shocked and horrified expression on her face.

Asura, not taking any chances of what she saw, ripped completely through the vines ripping his arm from his body and lunged at the girl slamming her against the wall with his hand digging into her throat. "What did you see!?" Asura interrogated her. She barely let out a squeak before Asura tightened his grip and slammed her against the wall again. "WHAT DID YOU SEE!? ANSWER ME!" The girl started yelling in a terrified and extremely quick manner. "Asura, the destructor, god of all destruction, creator of weapons, father of the universe! Forgive me I didn't know it was you! Please forgive me!" She yelled tears welling up and falling out from under the bandage. "I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! A FILTHY MORTAL LIKE YOU COULD RUIN EVERYTHING I WORKED SO HARD TO ACHIEVE!" Asura yelled out. The girl begged for Asura to grant mercy upon her. "Please I'll do anything don't kill me!" the girl yelled out now crying her soul out. "ANYTHING ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! YOU'LL DO IT THEN YOU'LL LEAK THE INFORMATION!" Asura said slamming the girl against the wall again and then threw her across the room into a dusty bookshelf. The girl tried to crawl away from Asura begging "Please I'lll give you what you came here for!" The girl screamed trying to scammer away. "AND THEN WHAT YOU'LL GO AND FUCK MY COVER UP EVERYWHERE!?" Asura said grabbing the girl with his left arm. "I won't please!" The girl squeaked out being chocked by Asura. "YOU'LL MAKE THE WEAPON AND WILL STAY WHERE I SET YOU UNTIL I DEEM YOU NOT TO BE A THREAT!" Asura spat back. "DO YOU GET THAT!?" He yelled at her. "I ASKED IF YOU GET WHAT THE FUCK IM SAYING." He tightened his grip on the girl's neck before slamming her into the bookcase again. "Yes yes please stop!" The girl cried back her robe now soaked with her tears.

Asura opened a portal and threw her violently in and grabbed the book of weapons and stepped through. The door opened to the keep where he surprised Aleksander, Nadalia, and Selena at the table. "TAKE HER TO THE CELLS!" Asura spat completely fuming. "Woah what.." Selena started to ask. "NOW!" Asura yelled at Selena making her blood freeze in her veins before quickly grabbing the girl and dragging her down the hall. Nadalia and Aleksander look at Asura in confusion wondering what had gotten him so mad. Asura yelled and punched the wall making it crack and crumble down to nothing and open. He breathed heavily and angrily before screaming out as loud as he can "MOTHERFUCKER!" "What's gotten you so worked up Asura?" Aleksander asked still sitting at the table. "SHE FUCKING KNOWS!" He yelled back realizing how badly he fucked up. "What do you mean she…. No she can't what the fuck did you do!?" Aleksander said while getting up, his face covered in the same expression of worry and anger as Asura. Asura then yelled what happened at Aleksander and they got into a fight. "BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING SELFISH NEEDS, YOU HAVE FUCKED US SO HARD!" Aleksander yelled at Asura which scared Nadalia because she had never seen Aleksander angry once. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Asura spat back still standing there with one arm. "THE FUCK IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! YOUR FUCKING RECKLESSNESS HAS CAUSED SO MUCH SHIT!" Aleksander yelled. "YOU WANT TO FUCKING GO YOU FUCK!" Asura spat back with an anger that mortal words can't describe. Nadalia deciding she didn't want to deal with the damages, summoned a giant rift master that split and grabbed both Asura and Aleksander and carried them in separate directions. It carried Asura down to the deepest depths of the keep and Aleksander to his room where it shut him in and locked him in.


	25. Chapter 25

The rift master carried Asura down to the cells where he was chained head to toe in countless amounts of thick chains wrapped around him rendering him immobile. He was suspended upside down and left there until he calmed down. All night he screamed and fought the chains, swaying back and forth in the air. Later in the morning he was suspended still but was completely still, his hair hung towards the floor covering his face entirely. He wasn't asleep as he heard the prison door open and slight footsteps make his way towards him. "Asura?" He heard a voice call to him, he feigned sleep. "Wake up damnit." The voice called, still he feigned sleep. He felt hands grasp his head and he opened his eyes just enough to look like they were still closed and saw Selena with her lips puckered pulling him towards her lips. Asura knew no matter what he could do he couldn't move and thus he couldn't escape this and feigned sleep. He felt her cold lips upon his and after staying there for a short time she released him. "If you were chained in other places I'd have my way with you." Selena said in a sultry manner before walking over and pulling a lever on the wall releasing the excess chains allowing Asura to fall to the floor. The chains hit the ground and untightened allowing him to wiggle out of the metal snake like prison.

As he stood up he heard Selena say "Oh so you weren't asleep. What'd you think? Pretty good huh?" Asura scoffed and pushed her aside before making his way up the stairs to the other prison cells. He walked through the torch lit hall, his shoes clicking as he walked on the hard stone. He reached the cell that held the girl. He stood there staring at the girl trying to think of what to say, as he was thinking the girl looked up confused "Whose there?" The girl said chained to the floor. She worked her way up to her feet and tried to walk towards the bars but was ripped back violently as the chain was winded back up resulting in a cry of pain as she hit the floor. Asura just sat there watching her silent as the night as she just laid there making no effort to get up. "I'm still so fucking angry at you." Asura said grinding his teeth. "I'm sorry my lord." The girl said. "DON'T… call me that." Asura said as he took a hold of one of the bars. "What are you going to do with me my lo.." She stopped herself before finishing. "I don't know but you should have stopped when I gave you fair warning." Asura said tightening his grip on the bar. "I'm sorry sir." The girl said curling up on the floor. A tear left her eye as she heard Asura turn on the heel and walk down the corridor. All she had was sense of hear in order to tell if someone is near. Asura walked upstairs and into the dining hall where he saw Nadalia kicked back in a chair with her feet on the table reading a book. He took a seat down on the other side of the table from her and just looked at her. "You trying to set my book on fire with your eyes or something mate?" Nadalia said lowering the book just enough to look over at Asura. "What the fuck are we going to do with her?" Asura said showing an expression of utter confusion. "Ok so." Nadalia said closing the book and setting it down. "We let her stay." "Wha?" Asura asked. "We let her stay because 1. She can potentially fuck us up so hard. 2. She's the daughter of the best weapon smith that ever lived. 3. There's only seven of us why not add another." Nadalia said giving a grin. "Are you fucking crazy." Asura asked. "Probably." Nadalia said simply. "If not you could just kill her." "We don't kill people unless needed." Asura said not wanting to give a bad name to himself. "Well I guess that's your only two options. Less you wanna keep her down there like an animal. Go get her." Asura couldn't believe what he was doing as he walked away to return to the cells.

As he reached the cells he looked inside to see that she was still in the same position she had been in when he left. He opened the door and saw she didn't move. He went up and tapped her on the shoulder, he then realized she had fallen asleep. "Come on wake up. I need to talk to you." He said brushing the hair out of her face with his only arm. She woke up abruptly and didn't know what was happening. "What's going on?" she asked. "I need to talk with you." Asura said as he unlocked her chained wrists and picked her up to her feet. "Follow me." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder and led her up to the dining hall. He pulled out a seat and set her down. She looked around to try to get her bearing but couldn't see anything due to the magical energies of Nadalia, Selena, Aleksander, and most of all Asura. The feeling of their magic made her shiver. "Don't be scared." She heard a voice across from her say making her jump. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm a friend and I have to talk with you about some information you have recently come into contact with." Nadalia said still kicked back in the chair. "I'm sorry." The girl said looking down at the ground. "You should be, but we don't have time for games. I have a proposition for you. You will be offered a room here so we can watch you to make sure you don't spill on two conditions. One you create weapons for us and two you become friendly." Nadalia said looking as the girl thought about what she had just said. "Is it a deal?" Nadalia asked. "I need to know some things first. Where am I, I can't see so im useless, and will I be given the proper equipment?" She asked. "You are on our home world. The god's throne itself. The proper equipment you will be given will be Asura's old smithy itself. As for the part where you can see." Nadalia signaled Asura to snap his fingers. In the girls eyes the whiteness was pushed away like dense fog and she could see everything.

"Holy fuck this place is huge!" The girl yelled out in surprise noticing how the keep goes down for miles and is an imposing structure from outside. She looked around in every direction in order to see the outline of everything but in order to get fine details she has to use her hands. "Well I guess it's time for breakfast." Nadalia said before disappearing into the kitchen. Asura had sat down in the seat Nadalia was just in and was looking at the girl. "What's your name?" He asked in a serious tone indicating he wasn't in the mood for games. "I don't know." The girl said. "You're joking." Asura scoffed in disbelief. "I'm sorry for that." She said pointing in the direction of Asura's torn arm. "I've grown to hate plants now." Asura said snapping his fingers recreating his arm starting with bone, tendons, nerves, marrow, muscle, and flesh until it was brand new. On his shoulder was the same tattoo he had across his neck. "Woah." The girl said as the shape of the arm reappeared in her vison. Asura started off strong. "So the weapon." "I know. Ascalon." The girl said. "What's the back story behind it?" Asura asked. "My father wanted to make it, Solgir, but died before he could.." The girl grew quiet. "How'd he die" Nadalia asked coming back with three plates of bacon, eggs, and a waffle, and two glasses of milk while giving Asura a glass of tea. "Bandits. Bandits that wanted to take his sketch book of schematics of weapons." The girl said holding the glass of milk with both hands and taking a big gulp. "Well that explains why you attacked me." Asura said taking a bite of the bacon. "Yes. I thought you were a bandit coming to look through the remains. I thought if I search through your mind I'd find out, that if there were others, I'd be able to find out where they were and I send my golems after them." The girl said. "Well what would weapon be like?" Asura asked. "Well it would have 5 blades on each arm that rise up behind the arm up to above the head, like giant shoulder blades, allowing for a slashing like fight style." The girl said. "Well that makes it better." Asura said. "Why?" The girl asked. "He doesn't use a weapon he uses his nails." Nadalia said reading through her book. "Back to the weapon." Asura said leaning forward getting more interested in the weapon. "Well the weapon has the blades and the person holds its by strapping a band around their wrists and holding a handle with a trigger. The trigger fires two explosive shell firing shotguns that are under the hands. It also comes with a build in bayonet above the barrel of the gun." "Make it make it now please." Asura said gulping down his tea in one gulp. "Well I need the equipment." The girl said. Asura snapped his fingers transporting him and the girl to his old smithy. A large obsidian anvil was in the center and lava fell from the ceiling. The things around them would benifet greatly in the making of the weapon. A demonic hearth gave a white flame, bellows allowed air to heat the flame, golden tongs, and a ruby hammer. "For the blades make them blood rubies embedded to the rest weapon by emerald. I have every smithing item in existence over in the chests over there." Asura said pointing to hundreds of thousands of chests. "I'll check back later. Just use that button over there if you need anything." Asura said before opening a portal back to the dining hall and left. The girl was annoyed at how Asura just made her get to work immediately but she felt good that she was able to make a weapon for a god with purpose. She walked over to the chests to get the materials she needed and got to work.


	26. Chapter 26

Asura sat down at the table and finished eating breakfast. "So you just gonna leave her down there?" Nadalia asked now in her old form holding up her book with a black tentacle. "If she can make the weapon the way she described. Until then I still don't trust her. She's got to be without a few screws, she doesn't even know her own name." Asura said grabbing what was left of the bacon on his plate. "yeah we didn't get any name out of her when we asked politely." Nadalia said with a short laugh and a flip of a page. "Don't tell me you tortured her." Asura said. "Not really Selena just sat with her while she was chained up in the cell and talked with her." Nadalia said, her one orange eye staring deep into Asura. Asura laughed and just as he finished his waffle he heard a buzzer that sounds when the button in the smithy is pressed. He walked up and pressed the button and spoke "Yes girl what do you need?" "Master Asura you need to see this." She said before taking her finger off the button. "I hate it when women don't flat out tell you what they want." He said. "I don't know Selena makes it pretty clear she wants to jump your bone." Nadalia said, a tentacle slithering across the floor and coiled around Asura's leg. Asura shook it off of him and opened a door to the smithy. "What do you nee.." He was stopped when he saw two weapons of legendary craftsmanship sitting on the anvil. "Holy shit." Asura said as he picked one up remarking in its lightness and held the weapon. "How did you do that so quickly? That was like 20 minutes tops." He asked complete baffled. "A true master never reveals their secrets." She said spinning around. "I added something special. Touch the button on the back of the handle." Asura touched it and watched as the massive weapon retracted to the form of a piece of black and red armor that covered his forearm. He flicked his arms and the weapons appeared again. Asura picked the girl up and bear hugged her as a sign of gratitude. "This is fucking awesome." He said as he almost broke her back. "Careful I'm still human." She said telling Asura to let go.

He opened a portal back to the dining room and still Nadalia was reading. "See I told you daughter of the best weapon that ever lived." She said flipping a page. "Master Asura, if you started man's intuition to create weapons, why didn't you just make a weapon yourself?" The girl asked sitting down. "Meh just been too lazy." He said sitting down as well. "Classic Asura." Nadalia said. "Well Nadalia speak you mind." Asura said looking at her. "The fuck do you?" She started to ask but quickly realized what he meant. "Oh shit that's right you need a name." Nadalia said setting the book face down on the table. "I've been thinking. Since you don't have a name I'm going to give you one I think fits. Over your stay here I'll morph you so you fit the part." Nadalia said flashing her fanged smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Karma." "Why that name?" The girl asked. "Well since we are all the embodiment of something here. Why not have Karma itself. We've already started, we're letting you live here and in return you are making weapons for us." Nadalia said. "That's your new name and your new role in the world." Asura would you do the honors.

Asura walked to the girl. "Remove your blindfold." He said sternly. She reached behind under her hair and untied the dirty brown strip of cloth revealing two colorless white eyes with lighter pupils that searched the room. Asura took ahold of her face and stared into her eyes "Yolskein do sah. Umdaal do kul. Haal do vokun. Ofan do gein. Bolaav suleyk do hinmaar wah haav daar nivok silro kopraan ahrk vos ek gon anew. Bo Karma." As the final words of the seal were muttered, a large green mist that rose from the cracks of the room. It was in the shape of an elegant woman that seemed to swim through the air before orbiting around the girl and entering her. The girl fell to her knees and started coughing as if she had just been choked. Asura helped her to her feet and walking to another room. "What now?" the girl asked. "You are now the living embodiment of Karma itself, it will be your duty to serve this role whenever you seem fit. For now, though kick back and relax, it's like a never ending vacation here." Nadalia said. Asura came back with a clean brown silk robe and a cleaner blindfold. "These are your new clothes. Nadalia take her to the bath and clean her up and then show her to her room. I'm going back to Hearth." Asura said before opening a portal and returning to the tavern room.


	27. Chapter 27

As he walked through his portal he saw Conrad, Athena, and Priscilla were asleep. He knew for a fact they were mad at him for ditching them so many times. Asura walked over and gave a kiss on the forehead of Priscilla making her smile in her sleep as she felt the warmth. In her sleep she turned over and wrapped her arm around Asura's shoulders, nuzzling her chin against his shoulder and neck. She then went limp and fell to the bed still asleep. Asura smiled and covered her up and turned to leave but then realized he had forgotten about the things the golem stole. Using some of his magic he teleported to the room where he met Karma and saw his stuff was laying against the leg of the table and picked it returning to the tavern room. He took the wallet and tossed it to Conrad, hitting him in the face. Conrad woke up and in a very sleepy state flipped Asura off then fell back on the bed. Asura laughed a little bit and walked downstairs to the first floor. All the lights were off and there was no one to be seen. Asura left the building to take a walk around the carnival grounds, no one was to be seen. Asura reached the colosseum and walked in, taking a seat on the top row. He watched as he saw someone come from the shadows and make their way to the arena. Asura watched knowing that if they were to look this way they would see his eyes. He watched as they practiced their moves, their weapon making sparks as it collided and slide against the stone. He knew exactly who it was as they continued to practice. It was Quinn, the same girl that was toyed with by the third combatant in the arena. As he watched she slowly and slowly started slowing down due to exhaustion. When she stopped entirely Asura stood up and clapped his hands making Quinn turn in surprise to look at him. "Truly fantastic show. I'm jealous of your combat prowess." Asura said sarcastically. Quinn threw her hammer aiming straight at Asura's head. He dodged, his eyes leaving behind a green trail as he moved in the blink of an eye. "Now now no need for such hostility." "Who are you!?" Quinn growled at Asura. "Wow a blonde with a fiery temper. Such a disastrous personality. Still it's so rude to attack the one who saved you in the arena match after you got your ass handed to you." Asura said laughing the last few words. "You didn't save me you ruined my chances of winning." Quinn spat back. "You're joking aren't you. Are you serious. Well I guess the stereotype of dumb blondes isn't all lies then." Asura said annoyed. "Fight me bitch." Quinn said raising her fists. "I rather save you the embarrassment of losing again." Asura said turning away and grabbing Quinn's hammer and starting the rockets that gave off enough light for Quinn to see his face. "You're look nothing the same." "What can I say looks can be deceiving." He said as he threw the hammer making it spin around in a cyclone as it flew straight for Quinn. He turned away and didn't look to see if she had dodged or was hit, all he did was go down the stairs and start walking through the dirt to the city square. He heard running behind him and saw Quinn charging at him with full intent of striking him down. He flipped back barely dodging the full force of the hammer, Quinn took another full swing at Asura who stopped it with his hand. "If you want to do this right now I must warn that there is a large chance that I'll kill you." Asura said holding the hammer. "I'm not scared of some petty low life warrior." Quinn said jumping back.

"Well guess there's no changing your mind. Come on, show me what you made of!" Asura said with a massive sadistic smile and eyes of bloodlust and lunged at Quinn. Quinn quickly hit him with the handle of the handle sending him flying towards the fountain. Asura quickly grabbed the stone pillar in the middle spinning around it using the inertia of the blow to twist around it to get close to Quinn again. He used the force of his launch to connect a kick to the flat face of the hammer sending Quinn back through the window of an abandoned building. "Now this is more like it!" Asura said keeping his hands in slightly open fists in order to quickly change between defensive and offensive. "Oh what's wrong was I too much of a man for you." Asura said enjoying the fight. A yell of anger was heard and Quinn flew from the dust that was caused from impact and taking another swing at Asura. Asura quickly flicked his arms making Ascalon emerge and he put up the blades of crimson to stop the hammer, sparks flying as the edge of the hammer grinded against the ruby. "What machine is that?!" Quinn asked still furious. "It would serve as fine scrap when I take it off your corpse!" Quinn said putting the rockets into overdrive pushing Asura across the square. "I'll knock that grin of your face!" Asura spat before digging his blades into the ground and tearing with force using it to rocket towards Quinn. He quickly switched the shell launcher to riot control and knew what he was going to do. In mid-flight towards Quinn he vanished and appeared behind her and curb stomped her ankle making her fall down. She turned around and swung hitting nothing but air. He reappeared behind her slammed her ankle again. Quinn turned around in retaliation to hit Asura but instead he swiped his weapons chopping her hammer's handle into multiple pieces, he then grabbed the small handle that was still connected to the hammer and hit Quinn directly in the jaw knocking her into the air and shattering her teeth. and he then jabbed upwards stabbing the two bayonets into Quinn's chest and hip before firing the shotguns that expelled 4 pellets that burned into the skin rendering her immobile as she fell to the ground. "Remember next time I won't be so merciful. Now go to sleep kitty." Asura said then picking up Quinn and throwing her into an alleyway along with her broken hammer.


	28. Chapter 28

He retracted Ascalon and continued walking. He saw that the commotion that he and Quinn caused had alerted the guards. Asura paid no mind and continued walking even when the guards told him to stop. "Stop right there!" The guards shouted. "Alright listen buddy. I've dealt with enough were shit today. I couldn't give any lower number of a fuck right now so what do you want?" Asura said ready to cut the guards down. "A message for you." The guard said stepping forward. "Guards? Delivering a message? Hearth is really scraping the bottom of the barrel." Asura said. "I'd suggest you hold thy tongue stranger, lest I remove it from your mouth." The guard feeling disrespected at Asura's response. "Hey I'm just voicing my opinion. Why don't you crucify me for fucks sake?" Asura said "Give it." Asura said extending his hand. "Not until you take back the lies that you spit." The guards said putting their hands on the hilts of their sheathed swords. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear. Give. It. Here… Now." Asura said getting annoyed. "We order you to stand down. You will be detained for threatening a figure of the law." The guard yelled at him. "Fuck this. How about I just take it off of your body myself?" Asura said extending the right armed Ascalon. "You don't scare me." The middle guard said while the other two stepped back a little in fear. "I don't know if you either brave or retarded." Asura said before extending the left arm and putting his hand up and doing a come here gesture. The guard ran towards Asura with his sword in order to "pacify" him. Asura smiled and spun on his heel avoiding the downwards vertical slash and thrust his hand forward into the stomach of the guard and fired the pellets which penetrated the armor and burned the inside of his stomach and out sides of his organs. Asura then lifted his leg up and delivered a leg drop knocking the guard to the ground and denting his helmet. "Anyone else need a demonstration?" He asked looking to the other two guards that both shook their heads violently left and right. "Who has this message?" Asura sheathed Ascalon and asked and the right guard came forth holding an envelope with a black symbol stamped on it. "Thanks. Now off with you." Asura said turning around as the guards lifted the one on the ground and carried him off. Upon looking at the envelope he saw the symbol was no other than Qrow's symbol. "The hell could that old bird want?" Asura asked himself as he ripped open the paper. He began to read the letter. "Hey Asura, now im not going to bother you with the details but a very important matter needs to be discussed. I don't know if you care but I have some information you'd want in exchange for this you'll need to settle that debt me and you had. Meet me on Remnant, you know where. I'll be waiting." The note ended with a red wax stamp of Beacon's symbol. Asura did know where, Ozpin's tower. Asura chuckled to himself and opened a portal to Remnant. The snow had all melted and it was very late in the night now so everyone was asleep. As he walked across Beacon's courtyard he saw team RWBY's window was slightly open and not wanting to wake them up at this late our continued walking. His shoes clicking as he walked across the empty courtyard, his Ascalon glistening as the moonlight bounced off of it. He saw movement in the window and saw that Blake was still up reading the books he had got her. She saw him and started showing a happy expression and started to crawl off the bed but he quickly put his finger to his mouth signaling her to be quiet. Blake understood what was going on and that what Asura was doing was his own business and just waved disappointingly and sat back down reading her book.

He made his way to the elevator door that led up to Ozpin's tower and tried to open the doors using the pad on the wall to his right. When the pad said access denied Asura wasn't having any of it, having come all this way, shoved his fingers in the tiny slit that parted the doors and pried them open. Asura knowing that since the pad didn't work neither would the elevator. He opened the hatch above and climbed his way up Ozpin's tower. He pried open the top doors and stepped through seeing Ozpin using the screens on his desk and Qrow leaning on the edge. "How'd you know to get that message to me Qrow I look entirely different?" Asura asked. "Really? What other person out there is taunted by fights and give one good warning and, if provoked any further, proceeds to destroy his opponent with an animal like intuition?" Qrow said. "Well many people but when you put it in those words it makes me seem like a dick." Asura said "So what am I here for?" "Straight to the point then? Alright? You've heard about the religious uprising correct?" Qrow asked to which Asura nodded. "Well they are expanding by what reports say. They have incredibly powerful people within their ranks and I fear that they will strike at Beacon soon." Qrow spoke in his normal voice. "So what's this go to do with me?" Asura asked. "Classic Asura, such an ass, but since they will attack we need to evacuate all students that could be in danger. The point is we both know that you aren't human Asura, you're something stronger more powerful. You're a god, THE, god. They are coming for you, Asura and will stop at nothing. The leader has some major grudge against you and spouts that you're a monster, which I hope is a lie, but from what I've seen of you, you're a kind soul. A kind soul that's strong, very strong. I need your help. We need your help. Ruby attends beacon here. The debt will be paid off if you take her to that stronghold of yours." Asura looked at Qrow as if he was insane. "You want me to take her to my home and threaten the sanctity of it?" "Yes! But there's one problem." Qrow started but Ozpin finished the sentence. "She won't leave without her team." "You want me to bring not one but four teenagers to my home!?" "ASURA LISTEN! We would haven't of asked you if we knew you wouldn't. Not a single fucking thing gets on or off that frozen rock without your permission. Take her there and keep her safe. There's fucking seven of you there, seven. Fucking. Gods. That could smite a world if they so please you can keep a few fucking kids safe." Qrow said with his eyes asking, no begging Asura to take them.

"Fine." Asura said giving in not wanting the innocent girls to be hurt, he had seen his fair share of sieges and had lead a few himself, thinking that that could befall them was too much. "One more thing. If you do this for us. Me and Ozzy will do whatever you want." Qrow told Asura. "You know the dorm room across from RWBY? It holds team JNPR, they too are not ready for the siege. Take them with you fucking put them in a spare room and let them take refuge there." Asura furious at what he was asking him to do. "On one fucking condition! If you survive this siege. You take my side when the final fight happens, I can't ensure your safety in such a time. But I'll do as you ask." Asura said. "Thank you." Qrow said showing an expression of gratitude. "Do I just go get them?" Asura asked. "They are most likely asleep but do whatever it takes to get them to your stronghold." Ozpin said. Asura turned to go down the elevator shaft again but right before he left he turned around and saluted both Qrow and Ozpin and fell down the shaft landing on the elevator with a loug thud. Asura walked down the dorm hall and reached Rwby's door where he whispered. "Nid miiraad los mahfaeraak qulek. Bex ahrk drus bolaav havaat. Project drungeltlaas." When those last words were uttered a small mechanical spider appeared in his hand and he held it up to the doorknob. He heard it skitter around in the lock before the door popped open. He walked in and closed the door and shook everyone awake. "Come on we got to go." He said. "But why it's like noon thirty people are trying to sleep." He heard Ruby say. "You are all in grave danger and I was asked by Qrow and Ozpin to take you to safety. Hurry you have thirty minutes to gather your belongings then meet me in the hall. Go." HE spoke clearly and sternly making the girls worry and jump up to collect their things. He turned and went across the hall and knocked. He knocked louder, nothing. He pounded against the door and it opened. Jaune stood on the in the door and asked. "Asura? What are you doing here it's like midnight?" "I need to speak with you and your team its important." He said. "I don't know man it's like.." Jaune was cut off when Asura spoke louder. "It's from Ozpin himself." He said and opened the door letting him in. Jaune and Asura woke up the rest of the team and Asura told them what was happening. "Since I believe you are more mature than RWBY I'll be straight. Something big is coming. Really big, and Ozpin himself wanted me to take you to safety until the matter has been resolved. I will be taking you someplace safe until that time. Gather your belongings, you have 30 minutes. Ozpin made it very clear that if you refused I'd be able to take you by force." Asura said stepping out of the room. He sat down in the hall and opened his scroll and fiddled with the whatever he could find on it for thirty minutes. Team RWBY and JNPR stepped out of their rooms at the same times.


	29. Chapter 29

He opened a portal that transported all of them to his keep. He landed on his feet while the others did not. He went to the table and sat down slamming his head against the wood. He then looked up and said "I'll escort you to your rooms for now." Asura said as he led them all down and gave them all dorm-like rooms. He told them all to go back to sleep and he'll answer any questions in the morning. He made his way back to the dining hall where he got a full bottle of skeleton's poison. He thumped down in the chair and filled his glass to the brim before chugging it down in one go. "You're not secret up there." He said to Nadalia who was sitting on one of the rafters that dipped down from the room. "I would think so. Mind telling me what that was about. Did you take what I said seriously about adding a few new faces here?" She said wrapping her tentacles around the rafter to slowly descend on a hammock like shape. "I did it because I'm too nice. Qrow said that there was going to be an attack on Beacon and wanted me to take RWBY and Ozpin wanted me to take JNPR so I took both. Looks like they're going to be here a while." He said drinking another full glass of poison. "Are you still reading that same fucking book? The fuck is it that makes it so interesting?" Asura asked. "Selena's diary." Nadalia said bluntly not looking up from the book. "OH. Well I'm going to have to tell them what's happening and set a few rules." Asura said drinking another glass. Little did he know that RWBY was peering through the doorway listening and slowly shut the door and tip toed back to their room. Asura and Nadalia talked about what they were going to do but soon Asura fell asleep at the table. RWBY and JNPR were awake and sat around the table that Asura was asleep at. RWBY as telling the others who Asura was and what they did with him but Yang grabbed the bottle of Skeleton's Poison and took a tiny sip of it. She quickly started hacking and coughing as the alcohol started to burn her tongue. The coughing woke Asura up and was startled as he saw he was crowded by teenagers making him fall back in his chair and onto the floor. "Aren't you going to get up?" Weiss asked. "I don't know snow queen it's pretty comfortable down here." Asura closed his eyes. "Get up." Yang said through her coughs and picking him up. "Ok well I owe some explanations. "Ozpin and Ruby's uncle, Qrow, are expecting a large attack on beacon." "They why aren't we there?" Weiss asked. "They believe you are all too weak to handle the threat, therefore they wanted me to take you here to keep you safe and train you. This is my home and I expect you all to act with respect to it. I haven't had anyone but me and my family set foot here in thousands of millennias." "How old are you?" Ren asked. Asura breathed heavily and braced himself for what he was about to say. "I am the first being of this universe. Everything here and there that you can see anywhere I have created." RWBY and JNPR were baffled at the words that came out of his mouth and they told him to prove it. "In the start it was just me and my sister. I was made of fire and she, water. We floated around in the abyss until we created 5 others Priscilla, Conrad, Selena, Aleksander, and Nadalia above you." He said those words and they all looked up to see Nadalia staring down at them with a massive grin. They felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "Pay attention. We seven created one world, a prototype. In that world we created people. In the start it was perfect each being knew their place, a golden age. Fast forward a few generations and they started to forget and destroy their world for their own gains, a silver age. The next generations were vicious and killed each other with their weapons causing war everywhere, a bronze age. The last generation was the final one. They declared war upon us and said they were better and we ignored them. They laid siege to my home and family with full intent of killing us all. We were forced to defend ourselves and killed them all, a dark age. After a long time, we started anew and now everything is as it is now. We connected our special universe that spreads infinitely to your worlds and others." Ren spoke out and asked "If you are a god, what are you a god of?" Asura sighed and said "Destruction. Everything that removes another has a part of me to do with it. Fire, death, natural disasters, and war. I only told two other people that story and now you are making ten. Even though I am kind. If you leak that information, in order to protect my history, I will hunt you down and end you." Those words sent shivered down the student's spines. "You will be allowed to do anything here you want, relax, explore, train, anything but there are rules. Do not. I repeat do not leave this keep to the outside world. This keep sits under a mountain so you can venture out there but do not go outside into the open world, you will be cut down instantly by predators and monsters. You cannot go into any of us seven's rooms unless absolutely necessary or with permission. We have had a new addition yesterday, someone of your age, you'll see her when you walk around but now let's talk about what we have her in the keep. We have training rooms for you all. Yang we have a party room that can be changed into your "club." Ruby we have a number of creatures under the mountain in the woods outside that are not hostile and will only come near if I'm with you. We have a massive library will all the books in excistence for you Blake. We have an explosives testing room for you Nora. We have a meditation hall for you Ren. And Pyrrha and Jaune we have a special duo training room. Weiss we have a special room for you follow me. Nadalia lead them around the keep until I return." He said turning and walking into a hallway with Weiss following him. "I never expected you to be a god." Weiss said "Don't mention it ever again. I may be a god but that shouldn't change your thought of me. You shouldn't be scared or worried. Just think of me as Asura." "How strong are you?" Weiss asked. They reached a massive set of doors and Asura said "Push them open." Weiss was confused and tried to push them open but couldn't no matter what. "I can't they are stuck." She said looking at Asura who stuck out his pointer finger and pushed them open with no trouble at all.


	30. Chapter 30

The sight made Weiss squeal it was an opera hall full of musical items. "I can teach you that song like I promised I would." Asura said walking down the aisle. "A stage fit for a show and seats that may seem empty but if you want I can fill them up with copies to make it seem like an actual crowd." Asura said standing on the stage with Weiss looking over the seats. "So are you ready for you first lesson?" Asura asked standing with his hands behind his back. "Me, a Schnee being taught by a god to sing. God that is one for the headlines." Weiss said. "Upupup come on get ready." Asura said as he watched Weiss clear her throat and he gave her very detailed lessons to sing the song, Wake The White Wolf. Her voice echoed pristinely throughout the empty theater hall. "Later we shall continue the lesson. For now, we must attend other matters." Asura said leaving the hall with Weiss and tracking down team JNPR in the training hall being watched by the rest of team RWBY. "Oh this is perfect. STOP!" He boomed making JNPR stop in their tracks. "How about we have a friendly sparring match. Me versus all of you at the same time. If your entire team gets a total of ten hits on me, I'll show you all something special. Don't hold back, and I mean do not." Asura said before calling Nadalia who slithered her way through the door and crawled up to the rafters. "Why'd you call her?" Nora asked. "Well Asura has a problem where he enjoys a fight to much. If he snaps during this fight I'll have to pull him off. He's totally a different person when he snaps." Nadalia said. "Yeah we saw him in the arena and during the whole time he didn't kill anyone but he snapped during one of the fights. Some brutal stuff." Yang said.

Asura stood there with his hands in his pockets smiling at JNPR, his gaze baring down on them. "Asura start this fight off with a yang! Eh am I right guys?" Yang said making one of her puns. Nadalia counted down. 5 4 JNPR tightened their grips on their weapons, getting ready for an all-out brawl. 3 2 Asura stood still just smiling at them. 1 GO JNPR rushed towards Asura chaining attacks between the four of them that Asura dodged perfectly. Jaune ran and tried to punch Asura who grabbed his forearm and kicked him in the face and spun around on his heel kicking Jaune in the back of the head, knocking him off his feet. Pyrrha seeing this lunged at Asura attacking expertly with her spear. Asura unsheathed Ascalon blocking her final strike. He used the large face of Ascalon to push her away before sheathing it again. He raised his hand and used his fingers to beckon them. They all jumped at him at once attacking at the same time from all sides. Asura blocked all the attacks with the hard soles of his boots or the guard of Ascalon and then grabbed Nora, who was mid-air, by the ankle and slamming her into Ren. "Come on is that all you got." Asura said succumbing to the bloodlust of the fight. "Well he's gone." RWBY heard Nadalia say as she was hanging from the ceiling upside down next to them. As Asura boasted Jaune came up behind him and knocked him off his feet allowing Pyrrha to kick him upwards and throwing her shield at him. The shield hit Asura in the stomach making him spit out violently just enough for Nora to launch herself thorough the air hitting Asura in the back knocking him back to the floor. That was 4 hits. When he hit the ground he landed on his feet and bolted straight for Jaune who was saved by Pyrrha forcing herself to take the blow of Asura's fist to her jaw. Asura turned to Nora with animalistic eyes and unsheathed Ascalon. He turned the weapon to passive mode making all the blade's blunt and the shotgun's providing nothing but a godly amount of recoil. He quickly closed the distance and started jabbing the now blunt blades of his weapon into Nora's body hitting all the right nerves making her lock up and fall to the floor. "Two down. Two to go." He said sadistically turning to Ren and Jaune. "Welp it was good knowing you Ren." Jaune said just barely before Asura threw Nora's hammer hitting Jaune in the face. Ren bolted towards Asura and dodged all his animal like swipes and kicked him straight in the gut and knocking him back into Pyrrha who slammed her shield into his back. 6 hits. Asura stumbled forward and fired the shotgun using the recoil just like Ruby does with her scythe to gain extra speed as he connected a blow straight to Pyrrha's chest resulting in an audible snap of breaking ribs and sending her flying to the wall. Asura then clasped his hands together and slammed them down on top Ren's head making him plummet to the ground making Ren curl up in pain holding his jaw. "He's letting them win." Nadalia said watching the fight with her one eye. "How is that?" Blake started to ask but was shushed by Yang. Jaune had gotten up by now and was running at Asura. Asura met all his swipes with Jaune's sword resulting in the echoing class of metal and sparks. As Asura was distracted by Jaune, Nora had shakily gotten up and gotten her hammer firing a grenade into Asura's back knocking him into Jaune's knee to his kidney. Jaune then reeled back and tried to hit Asura in the face with his shield but was stopped when Asura grabbed it and clamped down bending the metal and pushing Jaune's arm upwards. He then slipped under it and grabbed Jaune from the back, suplexing him 3 times. 8 hits. Pyrrha and Ren tried to drop kick Asura at the same time from two sides but Asura stepped back resulting in them missing. Asura then grabbed their legs and slammed them down into the hard floor. "Come on and you were so close." Asura said looking around at the teens on the ground. As his back was turned to Pyrrha she got up and knocked Asura off his feet making him land on his back. Asura saw Nora sailing through the air right before she connected a hard hammer blow straight to his chest making him spit up a large amount of blood. 10 hits.

"Enough!" Nadalia cried slithering to the arena. "Team JNPR has acquired the ten hits need for victory." Team JNPR released a pained yell of triumph before falling to their knees in total pain and exhaustion. Asura then jumped up and dusted himself off like nothing was wrong. "Will we see something special too?" Ruby asked. "If you want to go through what they just did." Asura said smiling. Nadalia had healed all their wounds from the fight making them good as new."Well I guess you earned this reward. Follow me." Asura said leading them up to the tower atop the keep. "Sit down." Asura said as he pulled out four extra chairs. He sat down in the middle. "I wanted to show you one of the reasons no one dares come here and what awaits you if you go outside." He said moving the curtains from the window. "But that's just the inside of the mountain." Pyrrha said. "Just watch. Vonzun nol utan. Lingraav ahstiid pah. Kiibok undin ko trail. Korii Skellige." When he said the magical words the large window in front of them started to turn white and revealed a colossal mountain other from the one they are in. It looked completely covered by snow. "What a snow mound?" Ren asked. "Just watch." Asura said and in a few minutes the snow mound on the mountain started to shake and slowly fall apart. "Here he comes." Asura said. "Who?" Pyrrha asked looking as the snow fell to reveal a cavern entrance. "Skellige." The oculus they were viewing from moved to the right so you couldn't see directly into the cavern but watched as a massive white mouth started to make its way out of the cavern. The mouth was decorated with innumerable amounts of razor sharp teeth. It took thirty seconds for the eyes to come into view. JNPR watched as the massive Ice dragon slowly made its way out of its home, its back, from neck to tip of tail was covered in a spine of ice crystals. The beast's muscles flexed and its large talons digging into the stone. Its large tail swaying behind it as it crawled up the mountain. It stood up on its hind legs reaching an incredibly massive height and roared a deafening roar that echoed all through-out the world and pushed the oculus to fall out of the sky and into the snow below and disappear. "What was that?" Jaunce asked awestruck. "That was Skellige the last ice dragon in existence." Asura said standing up. "There are plenty of books in the library that describe him. For now, go back to doing whatever it was you were doing. Asura and JNPR returned to the training hall and RWBY asked them what the reward was, but JNPR couldn't describe what they saw. RWBY asked if they could see it but Asura said they would have to earn it but wasn't going to fight right now.


	31. Chapter 31

As Ruby as sitting on the stands with her team watching Jaune and the others train, she saw Karma looking through the doorway watching JNPR as well amd tired waving but saw she was wearing a blindfold and stopped just looking at her. Karma turned her dead doing a double take at Ruby looking at her and gave a shocked expression before turning around and running down the hall. She got up and ran after her wanting to know who she was and along the way ran into Asura. "Did you see that girl run through here?" Ruby asked. "Yeah but she told me she didn't want company so out of respect for her privacy I wouldn't go after her any more. Instead how about I show you something special?" Asura said. "Sure." Ruby said beginning to follow Asura down a staircase. "We'll have to go through the library and the courtyard to get there." Asura said as he pushed open a large door and stepped into the library. Ruby wasn't much of a book lover like Blake was, but was shocked at the size of the library. She admired the large mahogany bookcases that reached the ceiling and the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. In the center of the library was a globe unlike any other, I showed a magical projection of the universe each planet moving around with their orbital trails behind them. Asura noticed her observing it and put his hand on the pedestal that it hovered above and started to move his hands to the right making the globe turn to show a different point of view. He then put his hands in the water like substance and grabbed the projection of Remnant. He held it in his hand and then tossed it Ruby "What's this?" She asked. "That's Remnant." Asura said. "Woah." Ruby said moving it around with her fingers examining the copy. "That's so cool. Do I just put it back?" Ruby asked and Asura motioned her to do so. She tried to put it in but the water was thick and was like shoving her hand in slime that rejected her aura trying to remove her. She let go of the copy and it slowly moved back to its place. "Woah my hand feels tingly." She said "That's because it isn't your magic and therefore doesn't recognize you and thought you were a threat." Asura said and continued walking.

They reached the courtyard and again Ruby was star struck. Directly across from the entrance to the keep there was a giant statue of a reaper brandishing its scythe and water rode down the blade of the scythe and dripped slowly into a large bowl filled to the brim with crystal water. Massive chains held the stone area they were standing on and Ruby looked over the edge and saw that there was a blue fog that when she got down and ran her hands threw it she noticed it felt like water. "This way." Asura said before stepping through the main gates and into the outside that was the underside of the mountain. When they walked out the were greeted with a slight fog and cold air. They walked together until they reached the bridge that branched over a river that crystal fish and malpates swam in. Ruby asked "What are those things?" "The glistening fish are crystal fish and the lizard like thing over there that's coiled around it's eggs is a Malpate. It is the only predator down here but it's a scavenger and only eats dead things. Its mouth splits and the inside is covered in sticky hairs that don't allow a living thing to escape but only eats living things as a last resort." Asura said as he leaned over the edge of the bridge and watched the aquatic life swim around. "It's just up here." Asura said before beginning to walk again. They both walked for around ten minutes before turning off the road and walking into the woods. The woods were quiet and dark. Soon they reached an opening in the trees in the shape of a circle. They walked to the center and they both sat down. "What are we doing here?" Ruby asked. "Just try not to move too much and keep quiet." Asura said. They sat there in the dark woods for around fifteen minutes. "I saw something move." Ruby whispered. "They're here." Asura said before reaching into his back and pulling out four groups of seeds. "Take these and hold your hand out." He said handing them to Ruby who did as she was told. Soon after she saw a black and green fox like creature creep its way out of the darkness into the open. The fox like creature slowly creeped its way towards Ruby and hesitantly ate the food from her hand. She studied the creature and saw that it was black, dark green, and light green. It had tiny twisted helix horns on its head and black hair that stuck up from its spine as well as a puffy tail. The creature sniffed Ruby's hand after eating the food and licked it then walked closer and curled up in her lap like a dog allowing her to pet it gently. "What is this?" Ruby asked quietly "It's a Jade mane. They look weird but are basically wild puppies.

Asura reached into his bag and pulled out a large seed pod and fruits and set them on the grass and waited. A little while after doing this Ruby heard thumping footsteps that were slowly approaching. She squinted her eyes to see a little further and saw a large green shape approaching. It was in the shape of a rhino but the horn was instead flowers and on its back it had a hollowed stump filled with water that had blue steam coming off of it. Mushrooms clung to its legs and moss hung from its body. It slowly made its way to Asura without being cautious just calmly meandered over to him and started to eat the seed pod and fruit. Asura got up slowly and walked over to the rhino like creature and started to rub his hand along the back of its neck and pet it. The jade mane was now up and jumping around like a puppy that wanted to play badly. Ruby got up and slowly walked to the rhino and started to pet it, noticing that the flowers on its head were giving off a sweet aroma. "This is a Julifrun. An herbivore that feeds on roots and seeds. The water on its back determines its life span." Asura said which made Ruby sad because she noticed the water was almost completely gone. "And behind you in the trees are the Greenwings." Asura said making Ruby turn around and see a bunch of winged creatures handing upside down from the branches by their tails. They had yellow beaks with a few stems curing up beneath their head and a blue color fur that turned to green towards the ail. They had three fingers and green wings with orange tips and the tips in a leaf like shape. One of the Greenwings flew over and landed on Ruby's shoulder and curled around her arm and chirping.


	32. Chapter 32

Ruby started to pet its beak with one finger and it chirped even more and slithered around her limbs in high speed. It slithered around her waist down to her right leg and the to her left and glided up her chest and up her left arm and flew into the sky and disappeared into the trees. As this happened the Julifrun had begun to walk away as well as the Jade Mane. Asura seeing that they weren't going to come back told Ruby "Well it's time to go back. They are going to go back to their business." As they went back they found Blake sitting on top of one of the shorter bookcases leaning against the mahogany pillar with a godly amount of books behind her. She quickly jumped down at the sight of Asura and was holidng a black book with four purple eyes on it and asked. "Asura, what's a Nern Raptor?" Asura saw that Ruby had continued on without him upstairs and took a seat on the bookcase with Blake and began to answer her question. "Well a Nern Raptor is one of the major predators outside. They are huge greyish black mosnters with four eyes, two on each side, that have a dark purple outside and a bright purple pupil. They have jagged teeth that aren't symmetrical and gain top speeds of 110 miles per hour when needed. They could swallow us whole in one go." Blake gave a horrified expression at the thought of meeting one of them. "So you live here?" Blake asked. "Yeah. Home sweet home." Asura said looking around the room. "Well what you said earlier… was that true about you being a god?" She asked. "Yeah but it shouldn't change your thoughts about who I am. Don't treat me with more respect for being a god. Don't hate me for being a god. Just think of me as Asura." He said heartily. "It didn't but… is there a reason you live here alone with only seven people? Throughout all those years didn't you want to see a new face live here?" Blake asked. "Well I did it because like I said before people knew we lived here and tried to kill us so I put my foot down and wouldn't tell anyone else. Qrow could tell I was different and him and Ozpin figured it out." Asura said picking up a book. "I have another question." Blake said. "What's that?" Asura inquired. "Well, let's say if the siege on Beacon happens or doesn't happen. This place is massive… would you allow some of us to stay here every now and then like a visit?" Blake asked putting her ears down. "I don't think that's a good idea… but since I've seen you a little bit and out of the kindess of my heart. How about this… You and any others you want have until the siege happens or when Ozpin calls you back to convince me. Sound good?" As Asura said those words Blake jumped up and hugged Asura causing them to both fall of the bookcase and to the floor. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Blake shouted with her head on his shoulder before jumping up and running away. Asura got up and dusted himself off and went upstairs. He walked down the hall to go to his room but was stopped when Yang grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a closet. "Welp. I'm fucked." Asura said. "Well I mean if you want~.." Yang said "But that's not what I pulled you in here for. I want to challenge you to a bet. You and me tough guy 1 on 1. If I land a hit on you. You have to tell me what happened when we left the club, because I know something else happened but not exactly." Yang said narrowing her gaze on Asura.

"You mean you don't know?!" Asura asked before dying of laughter and falling out of the door. He was on the floor holding his stomach due to laughter before getting up and wiping a tear from his eye. "You're so fucking on. 1 hit? I'll make sure I win so you'll never know." He said before walking to the training room where the room went black and light up again but with a different setting. The setting was of a wet forest. Asura stood there and yelled at her "Come on. I hope you start this fight with a Yang." Before vanishing from Yang's sight. Yang looked around in every direction but couldn't find Asura. He taunted her by yelling things like come on hit me, what are you doing, and etc from different directions incredibly fast. He then stopped and watched as she cautiously paced around. She then quickly spun around and fire a shot from her shotgun directly Asura who dodged it resulting in the bullet hitting an after image. He dodged to another tree and Yang saw a large amount of water droplets fall from it, telling her he was there. She fired another shot resulting in Asura dodging. He then moved to another tree in a blink of an eye but didn't stop, instead he kicked it making the water fall making Yang think he was in there. As she turned to fire she turned straight to Asura who connected an open palm straight to her stomach making her get pushed back before disappearing. "Oh your an asshole." Yang said chuckling giving Asura enough time to quickly push himself off the stump of a tree and slide across the wet forest floor and grabbed her foot before continuing to drag her and throw her against another tree. Asura slammed his hands together and shouted the words "Gral Milah!" and slamming both open palms straight to Yangs chest making her spit up blood that landed on Asura's cheek. "Oh so no friendly sparring? I like that." Yang said pained and quickly found Asura who had his back turned and tried to punch him but Asura jumped up causing her to align underneath him allowing him to fall back down crushing her chest against the branch. He then vanished and was running out of breath from moving so fast and stopped to breath. Yang fired a shot and Asura barely dodged it and quickly ran behind a tree. He then slid out of cover and started running towards Yang who kept firing but Asura dodged them all. Asura then quickly spun around and kicked Yang in the side but she grabbed him and was mid swing before Asura realized the position he was in. He then spun around in the other direction with Yang still holding his leg sending her crashing against a tree. Asura then kicked her off and vanished. As she got up she noticed a few strands of yellow hair falling through the air, making it clear that Asura had mess up her hair. Yang was furious when she saw this and immediately hunted Asura down and threw a fury of punches that Asura dodged just barely but slipped on the wet grass. "FUCK!" was the only word he managed to say before Yang punched him in the stomach into the ground. "Well that's one hit." She said calming down. "Tell me what happened." Yang said picking Asura up and dusting him off. Asura leaned in and whispered and Yang's face became red and she went silent. Asura then winked at her and then vanished leaving her standing alone in the forest.


	33. Chapter 33

He walked to the dining hall and saw Karma searching through the fridge to get something to eat. She turned around holding a bowl of dumplings and popped one into her mouth and chewed on the dough. As she did this she saw Asura standing there and asked "Am I not supposed to be eating these?" "No you can. I was just wondering what do you think of the visitors." Asura asked meaning Ruby and the others. "Well only one saw me so far so that's good… I don't like people." Karma said through chewing on another dumpling. "Yeah be careful. If I know Ruby if she has a chance to get you and get to know you, she'll take it." Asura said while grabbing a dumpling out of the bowl and walking off. He heard laughing and walked into meditation hall and saw Ren sitting down while Nora ran around in circles chasing Nadalia who gave herself legs of the same color as the rest of her. "Well it seems they're having fun." Asura said sitting down next to Ren. "Yeah. But I can't meditate here." Ren said watching them. "Why?" Asura asked. "Well for one Nora's here. The second reason is that you're here. Don't take that in a bad way I mean you a great person and all but your aura its… bloodchilling. Not to mention everyone else here. I mean we've met Nadalia but you said there are five others. You and their auras is overwhelming and I can't meditate with the energy of it." Ren said not in a hostile manner. "I see. Well I guess it was the thought that counts. Sorry to hear it." Asura said patting Ren on the shoulder and standing up. Nadalia reached a tentacle out and grabbed Asura pulling him towards her. "Come on mate you need to be having fun." "Have they met any of the others yet?" Asura asked coiled completely around by her tentacle. "Not yet. Aleksanders well, fuck knows where he went. Selena's in her room high out her fucking mind. Karma doesn't like people. Now go on get." Nadalia said picking Asura up and placing him outside the door and shutting it. "High out of her mind?" Asura said walking towards the hallway that Selena lived on. Halfway there he was stopped by Jaune "Uh Asura? I wanted to ask you a question." "Give me a second." Asura said and continued walking. Jaune followed him as he opened the door and purple smoke poured out. "Selena what the fuck." Asura said as he saw the girl laying on her bed in pajamas and a black tank top. "What? I'm just enjoying myself here. No harm done." "Have you not left your room at all today?" Asura asked. "What?" Selena asked out of her mind. "You need to be more careful with this stuff." Asura said while walking over to the hookah that Selena had modified herself. "Who's that cutie?" Selena asked making Asura look up from the hookah and see her staring at Jaune who was in the doorway. "He's one of the eight guests we have over while your high." Asura said removing the hose from her hand. "Come here boy." Selena said beckoning him to come over and before Asura could tell him not to he was making his way to her. "What's your name?" She asked. "Jaune. Jaune Arc." "Tell me Jaune what do you think of our fine home." Selena said raising her hands into the air. "It's beautiful." "Now you aren't just saying that to make me feel good right?" Selena asked. "I don't lie to the beautiful girls." Jaune said. "Ooh ho what flattery. Go on now, before I repay you for that~." Selena said pushing him off the bed. "Don't do any more Ghost Gas while they're here Selena. Alright?" Asura said as he closed the door. "No promises!" Selena yelled back before laughing. "Sorry about that Jaune. Be careful around her. What did you want to ask me?" Asura asked. "Well I was going to ask when we were going to meet the others." Jaune asked. "Well that's Selena and Nadalia down. Aleksander has fucked off to god knows where and the other three are at Hearth.

"Oh ok." Jaune said before walking away. Nothing of interest happened after that until the time where everyone turned in for the night. Ren was watching TV while Nora was asleep on his shoulder. Pyrrha made Jaune go to bed because it's good for him. Ruby and the others were all asleep in their rooms. Aleksander had shown up before bed time and everyone saw him but he acted like an ass, being incredibly rude to everyone and just went back to his room. Asura plumped down on his bed and everything was quiet as could be. Ren had the TV near silent. Selena was listening to her headphones. Aleksander was tinkering away in his room. Karma was in her room that Nadalia had made to her requests. Asura heard someone moving outside in the hallway when the floorboards creaked and he heard a quiet "shit" come from them. He waited until they were a little away before slowly creeping out of his room and silently made his way to the direction they were heading in. He maneuvered around all the spots he knew creaked when stepped on. He continued this way until he reached the doors that lead into the music hall. He pressed his ears against the door and could hear the faint sounds of Weiss practicing her singing. He tried to open the door and found she had frozen it shut and he had to find another way in. He used his magic to open a dim portal that was only big enough for him to crawl through. The portal opened to the catwalk above the stage and Asura was able to watch as Weiss practiced. She'd sing parts of the Lady of Worlds but cursed to herself when she missed a word or changed to the wrong pitch. Soon she began singing the song from the beginning and Asura joined in singing to himself as she did to her. When she sang the whole song perfectly she jumped with joy as Asura clapped out loud making her turned around in surprise to see him sitting on the edge of the catwalk. "You have a beautiful singing voice." Asura said jumping down his impact echoed throughout the stage. "Thank you." Weiss said doing a bow. "Any way you shouldn't have blocked the door, don't know how you got it open since you couldn't last time. But you shouldn't be ashamed of your singing." Asura said. "I didn't block it for that reason. I blocked it because I knew that you interest you to find another way in." Weiss said smiling to herself at her cleverness. "Clever girl." Asura said. "Is it true what Blake said that if we convince you before we have to leave. You'd let us stay?" Weiss asked. "Yeah you have until then." Asura said. "Well let me start." Weiss said walking towards Asura and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't know how much that counts but I hope it does." Weiss said. "Well I mean I might need a little more." Asura said with a grin but Weiss froze his feet to the floor. "Aw come on Weiss don't give me the _cold_ shoulder." Asura said with a smile stretching from ear to ear. "Just for that I'll leave you here." Weiss said while walking away. "Weiss, don't leave me _nooooooooo_." Asura said sarcastically. After she left, he managed to pry the ice from the floor and did a back flip in order to shatter the ice. He shook the ice from his shoes and returned to his room. As he fell down onto his bed he closed his eyes and drifted off to dream land.


	34. Chapter 34

When he woke up he felt the other side of the bed was pressed down and he quickly turned around. He saw Yang asleep next to him. "What the fuck?" He said loud enough to wake her up. "Morning tough guy." She said yawning. "The fuck are you doing in my bed?" Asura asked. "Well I came in here while you were asleep because I wanted to ask about the club, but the bed looks so comfortable." She said doing a snow angel in the bed sheets. "Creepy." Asura said rubbing his eyes. "Well also Nora wants pancakes for breakfast." Yang said jumping out of bed and running down the hall. "These fucking girls…" Asura said getting lazily out of bed. Asura took a shower and put on his casual clothes which were baggy black pants and black shirt. As he made his way down the hall he was using a towel to dry his hair and couldn't see much in front of him and ended up walking into Athena. "Sis? What are you doing here?" "Well since you ditched us on Hearth we looked everywhere for you but couldn't find you so we came back and we got a "pleasant" surprise." Athena said pushing past Asura and going to her room. "Well I know exactly who is out there." Asura said placing his hand on the dining hall door and pushing it open. As Asura stepped through with the towel on his shoulder he heard exactly what he didn't want. "ASURA!" He visibly flinched when he heard Priscilla yell. "Hey Priscilla…" Asura said getting ready to get lectured as he saw he stomping towards him. "Don't you hey Priscilla me! Do you have any idea what you've done?! You just up and left us at the festival! Some man you are! We had everything planned! You just make me so… so." Priscilla raised her hand as if to slap Asura as everyone watched but instead something different happened. "So worried! Just tell me when you're going somewhere so I don't have to think that you're in trouble!" Priscilla said putting her arms over his shoulders and giving a hug and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Well that's not what I was expecting." He said looking at Ruby and the others who gave him looks of confusion. "Explain to me what happened and why there are 9 teens here now." Priscilla asked turning her head making her snow colored hair twist. "Nine? There's only eight of us here." Weiss said. "There's nine of you." Priscilla said moving her hand to the right making Karma get dragged into the room by the collar of her robe. Priscilla moved her until she sat down at a chair across from everybody else. Karma was visibly shaking in her chair before getting up and running behind Asura and stuck her head out. "She's blind?" Blake asked. Karma didn't reply and hid behind Asura as cover. "Karma you can go back to your room now it's alright." Asura said patting her head before she turned tail and ran as fast as she could out the door. "Mind explaining it now Asura?" Priscilla asked. "First things first who are you?" Weiss asked. "I'm Priscilla, I live here, I am also… Asura's girlfriend." She said making Yang choke on her food. "Well sit down and I'll start." They all sat down at the table Priscilla, Asura, Conrad, RWBY, and JNPR. Asura started from the beginning which was when he spent the weekend in Vale, to the run in at the casino with Scarlett, then the Irish pub where he heard of a weapon smith, to when he went to Alterion and met Karma and told them of what happened, he then told them he got a message from Qrow and what was said in the meeting and how he had to take the group of teens here to keep them safe. "So we have this group of underage teens staying here until, basically an army lays waste to beacon?" Conrad asked. "Yeah." Asura said rubbing the back of his neck. "Wait so you guys all have special powers?" Nora asked through the mouthful of pancakes. "Well, yes." Priscilla said. "Can we see?" Nora asked. As soon as she asked Conrad pointed out his finger and electricity started to crack around it as he poked her in the shoulder making a small amount of electricity course down her arm. "Ooh tingly." Nora said laughing. "Well what powers do the others have?" Blake asked. "Well Asura is Ruin. Mine is ice. Conrad's, as shown, is electricity. Nadalia has mind control. Aleksander's is wind. Selena's is poison, and Athena's is Fire." Priscilla said. "What's Ruin Asura?" Pyrrha asked. "Ask Yang I used the weakest move I had against her yesterday." "Yeah he slammed his hands against my stomach. Painful shit." Yang said biting some pancake off her fork. "I kinda want to go in a 1v1 fight against you Asura. The god of destruction must prove a valiant opponent." Pyrrha said. "Well the only reason Yang won yesterday was because I slipped on the wet grass." Asura said laughing.

"Well you guys have fun I'm going to go check on Karma." Asura said getting up. He walked to Karma's room and the real reason he went was because he wanted to see what see had wanted. He pushed open the door and was shocked. The room wasn't a room at all. The roof was a magical projection of a clear blue sky and the floor was grass. The room was rather large as it continued for quite some time. The room was like a tranquil garden, there were ponds and different types of trees. There were a multitude of fish but no land creatures. He looked around and soon found Karma on her knees tending to a patch of bioluminescent bulbs. As he made his way towards her two bats flew over and landed on his shoulders and started crawling around. "So you have some new friends." Asura said walking towards her holding one of the bats in his hand. "Mind telling me how they can see in this light." He asked. "Well they're normal bats but to them its dark but to us its daytime due to the projection. That one's named Harley and the other's named Nibbles." She said pointing to the one nibbling on Asura's finger. "Fitting. Well I just stopped by to see how you were doing. But I got to ask a question. Why don't you go and socialize with the others? Now don't get me wrong I'm antisocial as well but I was just saying it might be good for you." Asura said sitting down on the grass next to her. "Well people are all flawed creatures. You, me, them… no one is perfect. They judge you. They betray you. They hurt you. They use you. People always find ways to benefit themselves at the cost of you. So even though they are nice right now and that thought probably hasn't crossed their mind. Sooner or later, I'm not saying that they will, they might do something along the lines of that. So if I were to go and become their friend, maybe even close friend, they'll probably later hurt you. Thus I'd rather enjoy the solitude of being alone until I shrivel up and die, however long that takes. I think about it sometimes but still… plants, Nibbles, Harley, and the forge are all I'll ever need. Until they corner me, I don't want to interact with them." Karma said while tending to the bulbs. "Well if that is what you want… I'm not the person to change that, and I won't force you too. Just take care okay?" Asura said giving a weak smile and putting his hand on her shoulder. Asura got up and walked away, the grass bending to feel him as he stepped. As he walked he saw Ruby crouched behind a crumbled stone wall and whispered the words "Gevul. Iliis nol koraavnu gein." Which hid Ruby's aura making her completely invisible to Karma. Ruby noticed that Asura had seen her and thought he cover was blown but was reassured Asura knew what she was doing when he gave her a thumbs up. Ruby slowly weaved in and out of cover behind trees and hedges before getting right up behind Karma and grabbing her making sure that she wouldn't get away.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hi." Ruby said. "Please let me go." Karma said trying to wiggle her way out of Ruby's grip. "Nope. Not until you become my friend." Ruby said. "What if I don't want to?" Karma asked. "Whyyy? I'm fun. Im uh hip." Ruby said. "Well the flowers need tending and you are prohibiting me from doing so." Karma said. When she mentioned flowers Ruby looked around at the batch of flowers and noticed a wilted batch of Crescent Roses. (Fitting I know) She let go of Karma and went over to them "Please leave." Karma said dusting the dirt off of her silk. "Do you know why they are wilted?" Ruby asked observing the shriveled flower that lightly swayed in the wind. "I don't know. It seems like no matter what I do, those flowers just don't stand straight." Karma said. Ruby turned to Karma and gave her a look of disbelief. "I'll tell you what. If I tell you what is making the plants wilt, you gotta be my friend." Karma gave some thought on this and, to her, she was in a sticky situation and finally caved in for the sake of her plants. "Fine. Spill it." Karma said with a sigh. "They are _crescent_ roses. That means they need a _crescent moon_ to bloom." Ruby said with a smile. As karma heard this her blind eyes widened behind the blindfold and she turned around, walked a few steps, laid down on the grass, and screamed into the grass. All Ruby heard was a muffled scream from Karma before skipping out of the room "Bye friend."

When Asura went back to the dining hall everyone was pretty much doing their own thing elsewhere. He decided it was time to see what the teens could do and opened a portal to Hearth. When he stepped out it was early morning. He made his way to the bounty board that was sitting in the shade of the cathedral in the town hall. He looked through all the papers that had been stamped on the board. Before he could choose a man with white hair, yellow eyes, and a wolf pendant. "Ah the butcher of Blaviken. Nice day today isn't it." Asura said sarcastically. "Don't worry. I know that name isn't as it entails. You were just helping. So which monster is so unlucky as to have to fight the grand witcher?" "Well I was hoping for a griffin but no luck. I'll take the noon wraith off your hands." The witcher said while ripping the paper from the board and walking away. "None of these are good enough. I want to see them fight not help scare bandits away. I'll try elsewhere." Asura said walking away. Asura went to the tavern where their room was for the festival but had no interesting leads. He went to the irish pub and sat down at the same seat hoping that Sameal would still be around. "Well if it isn't my old friend." Asura heard behind him, he turned around, thinking it was Sameal but instead it was Scarlett doing a shitty Irish accent. "Well you were the last person I expected to be here." Asura said facing Scarlett. "Well I mean you are pretty much the only person around here with horns and opens portals and drops in and out." Scarlett said sitting down. "Well if you wanted something I can't really help right now I'm short on time." Asura said. "Maybe I can help?" Scarlett asked. "Well I need to find a good monster to hunt. Not some bandit camp or a bear. I just can't seem to find anything." Asura said. "Well you owe me for this. I heard a while ago that there is an Imoogi that's been terrorizing the deserts of Skichi. The planet is pretty much nothing but sand and nothing but a cities here and there and a rail system. If you were such a kind individual, you could go after it." Scarlett said. "Fuck yeah. That's actually perfect. Thanks Scarlett." Asura said before running out the door because he didn't want to hear what she had to say next.

He opened a door back to the keep and started to make his way to RWBY's room. He would take JNPR on another hunt later. As he started to close in on the door he heard talking coming from the other side. "What are you laughing about?" He heard Blake ask. "Bla… hehehe… Blake. _Blaaaake ooooon meeeee."_ Yang started singing "Oh jesus christ." Blake said. "Sing it." Yang demanded. Blake said unpassionately "Blake on me." " _Blaaake meeeee ooOOOOON."_ Yang sang. Blake sang again unpassionately "Blake on me." Before they both started singing way off key. " _IIIII'LLL BEEEE GOOOOONNNEE."_ Ruby then joined in. " _IN A DAY OR TWOOOOOO."_ Weiss gave a sigh. Asura then kicked the door opened and joined in. " _BLAAAAAKE OOOOOON MEEEE!"_ They all burst out laughing and when it died down Asura began to tell them. "Okay I got something for us. In order for you to get stronger I went out and got a bounty for us to go and retrieve. I will warn you though… it's going to be a long journey. We leave in an hour. No if, ands, or buts." Asura said before leaving. After he got ready he went to Athena and told her that she is in charge. When everyone else was ready they met in the dining hall. "Well since it's going to be sandy we'll need these." Asura snapped his fingers and made water, food, and hooded cloaks for everyone. Weiss had white, Yang yellow, Blake very dark purple, Ruby Red and black, and Asura had red and black. He opened a portal and they walked through.

On the other side they stood in the Planetary transport drop zone where travelers got off. He and everyone else walked to the desk and asked when the next rail should pass. "It should be arriving any time now." The robot said. Asura and the others walked outside and gazed upon the never ending seas of sand. A vast expanse of white sand. After a while of standing in the dust and sand, the rail arrived and they all stepped on. They all took a seat in the back and watched as the rail slowly took off. As the rail hit the parts in the track making it wiggle back and forth they all began accustomed to it "So what are we here for?" Blake asked. "Well there's tell of an Imoogi, a large serpent which must survive 1,000 years, complete tasks and gain knowledge in order to grow into a full-fledged dragon. It's not a good one if they are sending us to hunt it. I don't know if they haven't found where it lives or if they don't have anyone strong enough to hunt it." Asura said. "So what happens if we aren't strong enough?" Weiss asked. "No we definitely are." Asura said. "When's our stop?" Blake asked. "We'll stop at the city it's been terrorizing. Latoiabridge. There we will look for information and get a room for the night." Asura said. "How long will it take us to get there?" Yang asked. "We should be arriving at nightfall." Asura replied. "What but we like just woke up!" Weiss said. "Couldn't you just teleport us there?" "Latoiabridge does. Not. Like magic users. This is the best I could do unless you want us to sleep on the streets." Asura said. Hours rolled by and the sun started to set. He called everyone over to look out the window. The sun glistened off the sand making it sparkling gold. Wind blew underneath the sand making it look like creatures were swimming under it. Everyone watched as they rode by the sands, taking in the sights of beauty. Hours rolled by again and most were asleep. Ruby had her head on Asura shoulder and was snoring quietly. Yang and Weiss were in the same position as Asura and Ruby but both were asleep. Blake was awake and watching moonlight. "Asura?" She asked. "Yeah Blake?" He asked. "Are you sure we are ready for this." She asked. "I wouldn't let some lizard kill you." He said. "I got a question for you. What's it like? Being a Faunus I mean." "Well its hard. Some people consider me their dear friend but, to me, they don't know I'm a faunus and I don't know if they'll hate me or not care." She said. "I'm sorry to hear that." Asura said because he never knew what to say in these situations. "I got a question for you." Blake said. "Shoot." Asura said. "Forgive me if this is inappropriate but what was it like? Being a god… alone all those years." Blake asked. Asura was quiet for a few moments. "Well… for one it was torture. Having to cast aside your name, starting over with no recognition. People treat you like trash because to them, you are no one. I put my foot down and made the rule where no one will know who we were, in order to protect my family, because I was dwelling on the past and was scared someone will come after them again." He said. "Why did you make that rule?" Blake asked. "When the first people rose to fight us saying we were not worthy of them. I was young and reckless… dangerous. Still I said they are all talk and if they were truly meaning what they said it will be their downfall. Sure enough they found a way to use and were in the middle of breaking down the door. The others were not but children and shouldn't see what was about to unfold. I wasn't going to take that insult to us. I retaliated and carved through them all like wildfire. I cut them all down, all the way to the portal and I stepped foot on their home turf. I was in such a rage that I wasn't going to take any chances. I slaughtered everyone. Men. Women. Children. Even people that didn't stand with the ones who wanted to kill us. I hated it. I should have given them more humane deaths. The god of destruction name was fitting back then and… today if someone were to do the same thing. It might happen again. I didn't want that point in my existence to mark me as a monster for the rest of my days. I've done whatever I could to forget it… but nothing works. I help people sometimes but end up fighting others and the same monster comes out wanting more and more. I joined the arena to try and satiate it but it doesn't work. Some times when I have to sleep, I don't because the nightmares slither in and try to infect me and haunt me. Like when I first visited Vale and I said I'd wait until morning. I'm scared that during a nightmare I won't be able to tell between reality and the terror and I'll hurt my family. I hate the way I feel, the looks I got when I slipped in the arena by you and the others. My friends and family, the ones I care about, stared upon me like I was a monster and i… i…." Asura tried to continue on but was broken completely now as tears started to roll down his face. "Stop." Blake said. "Don't push yourself. What you did in the past isn't doing to change my thinking of you. It's what you will do now." As Asura tried to reply through the tears and sniffs. He was cut off as Ruby woke up in the middle of the speech and listened but now wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's ok. Don't cry. Calm down." She spoke softly as she calmed Asura down. "You. You sound like Priscilla." Asura said as looked through teared eyes. "That's fine. Come on big guy. Calm down." Ruby said as she wiped the tears of his face with her thumbs. "Even though Asura is a god, he doesn't at like one. He's like your normal person with a really broken past." Ruby thought to herself. She snuggled closer to Asura and drifted back to sleep. Asura and Blake talked some more before she fell asleep as well and after a while of waiting Asura and the others had finally reached Latoiabridge.


	36. Chapter 36

"Come guys wake up were almost there." He said waking them up. They all watched as they got closer and closer to Latoiabridge, gazing at the lanterns that lit up the small city. The sandstone buildings and towers were masterfully built. They all stepped off the rail and walked through the sand streets, leaving footprints in their wake. They walked until they reached the motel that travelers stopped at and parked their sand skiffs. They booked a room, but the biggest room they had was a two bed. The beds in Latoiabridge were known to be wide. Asura took them up to the second floor and searched for their door. When he opened it up he flicked on the light and stepped to the side and watched the others took off their cloaks and set their weapons down next to the beds and as Weiss, Yang, and Ruby crawled under the covers and began to sleep on the right bed and Blake crawled under the covers of the left bed. Asura locked the door and took a lock of out his bag and attached it to the door. The lock was a small thick chain that stopped the door from being open at all. The window was locked and Asura closed the curtains completely. He checked the bathroom and closet for anyone and when he finally felt the room was safe for all of them, he pulled the heavy chair from the desk in front of the door. He took off his cloak and plopped down on the bed, above the covers. "You know you can get comfortable right?" Blake asked. Asura slowly got under the covers and felt the warmth of Blake underneath them. Blake's nose, which is better than a human's, slowly realized the sweet aroma that Asura had from when he showered. She slowly became drowsy due to the sweet scent and, without knowing, scooted closer to Asura in order to get a better smell. Asura realized she got closer and locked up thinking that she was going to do what Yang did. Time went by and Blake got closer and closer. Now she had buried her face into Asura's shoulder and threw her arm over him and fell asleep. Asura didn't want to be rude and ignored this and just fell asleep.

Asura woke up about nine hours later and, since night time lasts longer on the outer planets, it was still dark outside. He got up and stretched giving a loud yawn. He got up and took a shower to wake himself up. As he in the middle of the shower he heard a large thud coming from inside the room. In a blink of an eye he quickly got out of the shower, put a towel around his waist, and jumped out of the bathroom. He realized the thud was Ruby falling out of the bed when he saw her on the floor looking at him in the towel as well as everyone else sitting on the beds waiting to go. Their faces all went red when they saw Asura in nothing but a towel but he quickly turned around and ran into shower, turning the water as hot as it could go in an effort to burn away the embarrassment. After Asura was done he took Yang to go and get some information. "Why is it so cold? It isn't even snowing." She said as she shivered. "I'd rather have this temperature than burning sands." Asura said as they made their way through the sand streets passing by the people who were now awake. "Hey Asura I have a request." Yang said making Asura turn around. "Next time you do what you did this… morning I guess? Make sure the towel is loose okay." She said giving a grin. "Oh for fucks sake." Asura said smiling and laughing and turning around to keep walking. They walked until they reached the local tavern and they both sat down at the bar. "You two don't look like you are from here." The barkeep said while cleaning a glass. "We're here to hunt the imoogi." Asura said, cutting straight to the chase. "Ha. Good one kid." The barkeep said. He noticed the straight faces of Asura and Yang and then said "Oh you were being serious. Well then." The barkeep started before giving all the information about it and how it was out in the middle of fuck all nowhere and if you wanted to get to it easily you would need a sand skiff unless you wanted to walk. Asura thanked him for the information. "Where the fuck are we going to get a skiff?" Yang asked. "We could steal one." Asura said. "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much." Yang said. They got back to the motel room and told the other everything. They all agreed quickly because it was now or never. Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Ruby stood watch while Asura planned to steal a skiff from the parking area. He chose to target the biggest one that there was, which was one with a lower deck for the crew. "Laag fah pah. Dil unwavering laag. Hokziinus nelom ahrk gaafus nahlot. Hiif zey voth daar ahsod ko partaking ko daar vuuk." The spell he cast made it so everyone in the area would go to sleep unless told to wake up by Asura and to make the skiff move to where he could ride it out of the city. He went to everyone and told them to wake up and they got on the skiff. Asura took ahold of the wheel and drove the skiff out of the city. A few minutes passed and Latoiabridge slowly and slowly shrunk in the distance. The blade on the front of the skiff effortlessly cut into the sand. Yang was on top of the mast feeling the cold wind in her hair. Ruby was down in the hold with Weiss and Blake was talking with Asura to pass time.


	37. Chapter 37

"So how long will it take for us to get there now?" Blake asked. "A little less than a day. This is by no means a safe trip. There are plenty of dangerous creatures and sinkholes in the sands. We probably won't have to worry about guards coming after us for the skiff, Latoiabridge isn't the best with criminals. Unless the person we stole this from is royalty the guards won't care." Asura said. "Well what else should we know about an Imoogi?" She asked. "It's basically nothing but a large snake. No special powers or anything, just a large beast. All we have to do is pray that we don't run into a sandstorm, the sands at those speeds will be like being pelted by rocks." Asura said as they rode up a sand dune making the skiff get a second of air before hitting the ground. "I wanted to ask. What is that?" Blake asked touching her pointer finger to Ascalon. "You showed it during the fight with JNPR but you put it back." "Well that's my weapon. I had Karma, the blind girl Priscilla pulled out, make it. It extends to above the shoulders and has ten blades, five on each arm, two shotguns and bayonets. The shotgun ammunition can be changed from everything from riot control, lethal, crystalline, shockwave, and my personal touch, Ruin shells." Asura said taking one hand off the wheel and extending Ascalon. "Will we have to kill the Imoogi or is it possible that we can make it leave?" Blake asked. "From what I hear it's an evil, corrupt Imoogi. It spends the 1,000 years causing havoc while the good one helps. We'll have to kill it." Asura said. "How big is it?" Blake asked, her yellow eyes seeing across the dark sands. "I'd say since it started attacking 4 years ago but people say it showed up about 30 years ago… a _little_ bit bigger than this skiff. They either hid in caves or it will be under the sands. We'll have to be extremely on guard when that time comes." Asura said.

After they talked for a while the sun came up and a while after that it was extremely bright outside. They had run into a sandstorm and everyone but Asura was held up in the hold to be safe. "Well it should be around this area!" Asura said as they continued on. "How big is the area?!" Weiss asked. "Well since it's big I'd say… five hundred square miles!" Asura yelled over the wailing winds that pelted his body. "Are you fucking serious!?" Weiss asked. "I never said it would be easy!" Asura yelled back. After a while they finally got out of the sandstorm and everyone was on the deck of the skiff searching for caves. "Is that it over there!?" Yang yelled. "Let's go look!" Asura said spinning the wheel, turning the ship to head to the rocks. "It surely seems big enough for one! Keep an eye out and stay on guard!" Asura yelled out as they all had their eyes burning holes into the cave looking for movement. "ASURA LOOK OUT!" He heard Ruby yell before turning his head to the right and seeing the Imoogi in the middle of jumping out of the sand, ready to snap the boat in half. "GET TO THE CAVE!" Asura managed to yell before the Imoogi slammed its jaws resulting in a thunderous sound along with broken wood. Asura jumped with the boat and ended up in the group with the others as they all ran for their lives to the caves. "It looks too small for it to get into!" Asura yelled as they got closer. He heard a yell and say that Ruby had fallen and the Imoogi slithering across the sands behind her. Asura ran to her and grabbed her and threw her to the others. He didn't have enough time to dodge the gaping abyss that was the Imoogi's mouth and braced himself. With expert precision, as the Imoogi's jaws slammed, he put his hands up and used all his force to stop the maw from crushing him. The imoogi reared upwards lifting Asura high into the sky. It curled its forked tongue around Asura's waist and tried to pull him in. "Weiss! Ruby! The tongue!" He said as he struggled to keep the mouth open. Weiss used her dust to launch Ruby and Ruby used her special magazine to gain extra momentum and in a blink of an eye flew from one side of the Imoogi's mouth to the other, cutting the tongue like paper in the process. Asura pushed off the Imoogi and started to run back with Ruby to the cave. He turned around and saw the Imoogi writhing on the sand before it got up and roared at them, blood pouring from its mouth. After it roared it slammed its tail on the sand sending shockwaves through the earth before standing taller in the sky, tall enough to block out the sun, and released deafening screech as two hoods appeared on each side of its head. It shot out its tail and slammed Asura, separating him from Ruby and knocking him back towards the Imoogi. He unsheathed Ascalon and started running towards the Imoogi. They both charged at each other. Asura barely dodged the giant gaping mouth and slashed his blades, cutting one of the four massive fangs out of the mouth. He then grabbed it and with a loud yell of effort lifted it and spun around driving the fang into the Imoogi's eye. He then switched to shockwave and fired the shotgun pushing the fang inward. The fang curved upwards and shot straight out of the top of the head of the Imoogi resulting in a massive gash. The Imoogi slammed its tail into Asura sending him flying rapidly towards the cave walls, making him slam against the hard stone. "Great the gangs all here now we can die together!" He heard Yang yell. With an angered yell Asura pushed off of the wall, shattering it in the progress. He boomed toward the Imoogi and delivered a flying leg drop to the top of its head, sending it flat against the sands resulting in a shockwave. He tried to plunge the blades into its mouth but the Imoogi raised its head quickly sending Asura into the sky. Asura looked down to see the Imoogi, pushing itself against its tail closing the distance between them, with its mouth wide open making the thick blood fall to the sand with thuds. As he was ready to strike, Asura was taken off guard as the Imoogi as pushed back by a blow to its neck by Yang making a force ripple through out its body. He plunged the blades downward slicing the mouth of the Imoogi at the halfway point. The Imoogi roared into the sky sending a wave of air, pushing Yang and Asura away. It glared down at Asura and roared at him, making its mouth spread out like a bloody flower. The blast sent Asura to the wreckage of the front of the ship. He quickly turned around and in a rage ripped the blade from the front of the bow. The imoogi rampaged towards Asura, who dodged it just barely. The Imoogi swallowed the wreckage in one bite and Asura slammed the blade down taking off its tail. He raced over and grabbed the newly cut edge of the tail and spun it around and the sharp barbed tip of the tail slammed into the Imoogi's face, knocking it back. Asura spun around three more times, each time taking a chunk of flesh from the face of the Imoogi. He noticed the other running out of the cave to help him. He crouched down and stuck out his arms. Weiss and Blake jumped and landed on his forearms and allowed Asura to rocket them upwards. He then turned and continued to run with Yang and Ruby towards the demonic serpent. The red eyes of terror bore down on them as the raced across the sands. Weiss bombarded the Imoogi from above and Blake ran down its back slashing with all her might. Yang connected both fists to its chest sending it backwards. Asura ran and jumped, cutting all the way from the top to the bottom of the hood on the side of its head. Ruby then fired the special bullet from her scythe using the momentum to bury the scythe to the handle in the wound of where the hood used to be. The imoogi roared into the heavens and lifted Ruby up with it, she fired one lasts shot and tore through the back of the neck of the Imoogi. The imoogi fell to the ground with an earthshaking thud. Asura walked over to the Imoogi, who was on the ground hissing but in too much pain to move. Its blood poured out of every wound and turned the sand to bloody mud type ground. Asura put the bottom of his boot to the side of its eye and dug his hands deep into the eye socket before tearing the eye out brutally. He then raised his right hand and said "Ruin Shell." Calmly. When he finished tiny red shards started appearing around him and all gathered in front of the shotgun barrel. In a second they flattened to a microscopic size and all sound ceased to exist as the shell fired a large red laser that tore through the flesh and bone of the Imoogi. At about the halfway point of the laser firing, sound returned and a loud deafening sounds was given off. The laser slowly shrunk to nothingness and smoke escaped from the barrels. Asura let his arm fall to his side as he calmed down. He put the eye in his bag and turned to the others. "So what have we learned today?" He asked. "That you can stare into the face of death and almost die?" Yang replied sarcastically. Asura smiled before he felt faint and his vision went blurry and his legs gave out as he fell to his knees and on the desert floor.


	38. Chapter 38

When he woke up he was in a room, lit by red fires. He looked around and saw that the room was lavish in decorations. He heard the door open and his eyes widened as he saw a monster before him. It was hideous and blood chilling, fangs dripped with blood as well as claws. It had a bladed tail and massive demon horns fit for a demon king. A hole was in its chest allowing Asura to see through it. He was confused when he saw it was crying, tears falling down its face. As it turned to run out the door he tried to speak but was consumed by blackness. He woke up again this time in the real world "WAIT!" he yelled sitting up quickly, startling the others. "Woah what's wrong buddy?" He heard Yang ask. "I… I don't know." Asura said holding his hand over his eye. "Where are we?" He asked. "We're in the cave since the ship is pretty much inside the snake over there." Weiss said gesturing over to the colossal body that laid in the sand. "We'll wait for nightfall then well start walking back to Latoiabridge." Ruby said. "Can't Asura just make a portal back home?" Blake asked. Asura got up and tried to make a portal but instead his hands made fizzled effects. He collapsed his knees and coughed up blood. "Woah are you okay!?" Yang said rushing over to help him. "I'm fine." He barely managed to speak before coughing up more blood. "Stop lying!" Yang said. "What is wrong with you?" Weiss asked looking at Asura looking for a wound. "I swear I'm fine." Asura said before falling to the floor yet again. He watched through weak eyes as everyone crowded around him. "What's this?" Ruby asked as she picked up his arm and looked at his palm. Asura knew what it was but he couldn't tell them due to weakness. When he first stopped the Imoogi's mouth, its fang grazed his palm resulting in it infecting him. Asura mustered all the strength he had to whisper to them "Cut… it… off… arm… whole…" He muttered to them. "What are you serious!?" Blake asked. "Cut… it… off… please…" Asura whispered. "Are you really sure?" Ruby asked. "Do… not… make me… repeat… myself." He muttered to her. "Alright." Ruby said as she got her scythe and placed the blade on his shoulder. Asura knew since the poison was already in him for a while it was going to hurt like nothing else, he wouldn't be able to fully heal his arm himself, he'd just be able to close the wound. Yang grabbed a stone and put in Asura's mouth so he wouldn't bite his tongue. "Ready? 3… 2… 1!" Ruby fired her scythe cutting the arm clean off, it hit the ground with a thud. Asura, still weak, screamed in pure pain. He clenched down, biting the rock in too and writhed on the ground in pain. When he could speak barely he said "Fire… now…" Yang knew what he meant and grabbed a stick that had was in the fire pit and gave it to him. With the fire in one hand he put it to the wound and screamed in more pain as he used it to close the wound. After he closed the wound he flinched whenever something touched it. Asura and the others waited for nightfall. When nightfall came he was feeling better, enough to walk and talk… barely. "Asura are you sure you're okay to walk by yourself?" Yang asked. "Yes…" Asura said stumbling over the sand in the direction of Latoiabridge. They walked for hours. When Asura got to the top of a sand dune with the others he tried to walk down the steep slope and ended up slipping and rolling down the sand dune. "Okay that settles it. I'm holding you up buddy." Yang said as she ran down with the others and helped Asura up. She helped Asura up and they all continued onwards.

About thirty minutes later they were walking across a vast nothingness of sand. They all walked in a group close together. They walked over the cold sand and Asura felt the ground shift beneath him. "Don't… move…" He muttered. "What?" Weiss asked. "Don't… move…" He said. "We… aren't… alone…" Everyone froze on the spot. The ground a good forty meters in front of them started to rise slowly. Out of the rising sand a giant scorpion emerged and looked around. "Its…. Blind…." Asura whispered. The scorpion started to walked directly in the direction of the group, its large menacing pincers and stinger. As it got closer the group realized it was covered in extremely thick armor plates and its pincers had serrated blades on the inside, its stinger was forked. It walked closer and closer before going directly over the group. The others watched as this colossal beast walked over them, sand dripping off its body, and kept going. In about 10 minutes Asura spoke "Move… fast…." As he spoke those words they all started hauling across the sands. A while past the scorpion hole the ground caved in underneath them and they fell into a sand fall and were carried an undeterminable distance and they fell into an underground structure of some kind. "Oh for fuck's sake." Yang said. "Can we go the way we came?" Weiss asked. "No… too strong… sand… and… beast is… back…" Asura said as they heard stomping coming from above ground. "The only way we can go is forward." Blake said as she pointed to a dark doorway on the other side of the sand filled room they stood in. Soon their eyes became accustomed to the darkness and they noticed a light fog on the ground that filled the rooms with enough light to see clearly.


	39. Chapter 39

They entered the next room and were startled when they heard voices. They all quickly ran and hid behind a broken, crumbled wall. "What was that noise?" A loud man's voice asked. "Can't be a creature. Those fuckers are too big." A woman's voice spoke. The sound of many footsteps could be heard as they entered the room the group fell in. "A group of foot prints. Multiple people. Fresh." A French accent voice said. "YOU! OUT NOW!" The woman's voice demanded as swords were unsheathed. The group stepped out and saw a large group of people all with weapons drawn at them. "If you are smart you will not draw your weapons!" The woman said. "Who is your leader? Is it you whitey?!" She said as she pointed the tip of her sword to Weiss. Before Weiss could respond Asura mustered all his strength to speak loudly. "I… am." "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" The woman demanded. "We stumbled on this place on accident. We were running from a Patriarch and fell down a hole. We originally came out here to hunt the Imoogi that terrorized the nearby cities." Asura said. "Take them to the cells! Take only their belongings! No one is to touch them! Take the man to medical then to the cells!" The woman said as a group of people started to get closer to them. "Back off." Blake said putting her hand on her weapon. "Blake! Don't." Asura said. The group handed over their weapons and were escorted roughly to the cells while Asura was hauled to Medical by the woman and two men. "Set him on the table." She said as she opened a stone door. They set Asura down. "Leave." The woman said before grabbing a medical box and sitting next to the table. She cut his cloak and shirt open and pulled them off. "Field work. Unprecise, forced burn markings." She took a blade and started to cut the burnt flesh away resulting in winces from Asura. "Don't worry. Work through the pain." She said as she cleaned the wound very thoroughly and noticed how clean the cut was. "A clean cut, like cutting through butter." She said as she wiped the large amounts of blood away. "What's your name?" She said as she started to suture the wound closed and unwrapped a sterile bandage and started to wrap it around the wound. "A… sura." "Well Asura after you and your posse have rested I'll be questioning you thoroughly." She said as she lifted Asura up and wrapped the bandage all the way around. She washed the blood that was on her hands, Asura, and the table with water and lifted him up. "Come on." She said as she walked him to the cells where she opened the steel door to a large cell and walked in. Everyone else in the group ran over to see if Asura was okay. "Is he alright?" Ruby asked. "Just cleaned his wound. He should be fine. Rest. If you cooperate you will have nothing to worry about. I'll check with you first thing in the morning." She said as she closed the door. He looked around and saw the signs of relief on everyone's faces. They all sat him down and started telling him about what happened to him. "After they separated us, they took our weapons and stuff away and set them on a table over there. They didn't do anything, just put us in here and said not to do anything stupid." Weiss said. "We should cooperate. We can really fight back because we don't know the way out, they probably have the place rigged, or are too strong and we wouldn't stand a chance." Ruby said. "As much as I hate to say it. I have to agree." Yang said. "I'm parched… it's so hot…" Asura said as he got up and stumbled to the door and leaned his wait against it. He waited for someone to walk by and shortly later someone did. A person with a bow. "Hey…" Asura whispered to him. "Do you… have any water…" Asura said through his dry voice. The man looked down both sides of the hallway and quickly undid a canteen from his belt and held it so Asura could drink. After Asura had enough to last him he whispered "Thank… you…"

"What eez yur namé?" The man spoke in a heavy french accent. "Asura." "Did you reahl-lee come oot haire to 'unt ze Imoogi?" He asked. "Yes." Asura spoke leaning against the door. "Did you accomplish zis task air did you flee een la middle?" He asked. "Yes… we did." "Ai am not un to lét a fellow huntair lik yurself get 'armed. Ai strong-lee suggést you coopairaté wiv us whilé you are haire. We 'aven't found a wai oot of zis place and ai wouldn't went you to 'ave to stai een zat cell. Faruéll Asur" The hunter spoke before walking down the hall and out of sight. Asura went back and sat down with the others and waited for the people to come and get them.

Everyone was asleep and Asura stayed awake and on guard all night. Periodically someone came by every now and then and looked through the door to see if they were alright. Early in the morning the woman came and got Asura and the others. "Wake up." She said opening the door and standing in the doorway. She led them to a large room where everyone that wasn't Asura and RWBY was. She sat them down in a table in front of everyone and she sat down on the other side. "So start from the beginning." The woman ordered. "We came from another world to hunt the Imoogi as a sort of training." Weiss started. "You 'unted a creatuair lik zat... Fair traineng?" The French man asked. "Yeah but we got here from the planetary transport and took a rail to Latoiabridge where we rested. After that we got more information on the Imoogi and got a sand skiff. Asura drove the skiff out of Latoiabridge and by the time morning was arriving we were all up on the deck near the bow when we saw caves." Yang continued. "But while we were looking at the caves the Imoogi ambushed us and destroyed the skiff. We started running for the caves when Ruby tripped and Asura nearly sacrificed himself, throwing her out of the way and almost got eaten. He held the mouth open so he wouldn't fall in." Blake said. "You sacrificed yourself for a teenager?" The woman asked. "Yes. I'd do it again but not until my arm is healed." Asura said. "Yur arm eez compléte-lee jené. Eet eez not goeng to grow bak." The french man said.


	40. Chapter 40

"Enough about your arm. I'm eager to hear more about the fight." The woman said leaning forward. "Well after I held the mouth open, it wrapped its tongue around me to try and pull me in but Ruby cut its tongue and we started to run to the caves again. It reared up and extending the hoods on each side of its head and hit me with its tail knocking me from Ruby. I ran towards it and it tried to bite me but I dodged and cut one of its fangs and shoved it through its eye. It sent me towards the caves with its tail and I hit the stone. I pushed off and leg dropped its head making it slam against the sand and it reared up and hit me in the sky. Yang here knocked it back and I was able to" Asura continued and finished the story. "Zat steehl doesn't explain ze arm because you didn't sai you lost eet een zé fight." The French man said. "It was when I stopped its mouth after I save Ruby. Its fang grazed me and to stop lethal infection I had her amputate it." Asura said. "Oh and so you walked because you had no skiff and you fell down here. Well based on your story I'd say you guys are exactly what we need." She said pulling a parchment out of her pocket. "The only place that isn't a dead end is in a room blocked by this monster. We've lost thirty good men and we've been stuck down here but my best guess is the exit is behind that beast." The paper had a sketch of a large skeleton with two large cleavers and a large ape like skull. "Well we need our weapons back and you'll have to wait until I'm able to heal my arm." Asura said. "If you can get us all out of here I'll treat you to dinner my friend." The woman said heartily. "The name's Elizabeth Maxwell." She said extending her hand. Asura grabbed it and strongly shook it. "The Frenchy is Jonathan Thévenet." She said pointing to Jonathan.

"I'll go and get your weapons." Elizabeth said. "Zo Asura, caré fair a drink?" Jonathan asked. "Depends." Asura said. "A glass of fine wine straight from ze finest winairy of Latoiabridgé... Bairrowed of cursé." Jonathan said. "Bring it here." He said to Jonathan. "You guys can have a few tastes. I'm not going to leave you out." He said to RWBY. "But we're underage." Weiss said. "That doesn't stop Yang. Just don't let her get too drunk… couldn't get the taste of lemon out of my mouth for a few days." He said making Yang go red. Asura and everyone laughed and when Jonathan came back with six glasses everyone had a drink and they were all having a good time. Elizabeth came back with everyone's weapons and put them on the table. Asura had Ascalon strapped to his legs under his pants. "Zo Asura whaire are you from?" Jonathan asked. "Nowhere." Asura said. "Come on evairyone 'as a 'ome." Jonathan said. "Well I don't" Asura said. "Well I'm from Hairth. Ai joined up wiv zis group on an expedishe-on to try and uncovair a fu artifacts. Ai 'aird zat zey wairé planneng from mon friénd and ai thought ai could poket eet but we've become stuk as you know." Jonathan said. "Who is your friend?" Asura asked. "A fellow travelair ai met een a tavairn a whilé ago. Hé talkd abut 'ow 'e got to see le champion een acshe-on at ze arena when wé met, 'e said 'e fairfeited whén 'e kéhled zumone. Ai don't get zat though, lik you 'ave to expéct to end a fu livés een an arena." Asura nearly choked on his drink when he heard Jonathan say that.

"Anywai what are you doéng wiv fur teenajairs on a trip lik zis? Did zey vulunteair air zumtheng? You runneng a 'arem mon friénd?" Jonathan asked. "They. Are my sisters." Asura said glaring at Jonathan at the accusation of a harem with them. Asura thought that wasn't a bad idea but he was in a relationship and they were underage so no. "Oh mon most sincairely apulogees. Ai didn't méan to be rude. Ai was just jokéng." Jonathan said. Asura felt that he had enough magic now to fix his arm. "Give me a second." He said as he spoke a few words to himself and his arm slowly started to reform in front of everyone's eyes. The bone, nerves, muscles, and flesh formed a new arm. The same black line tattoo was at the cut point the black tattoo with the black diamond shapes. "Zat eez zum sairious magic zere mon friénd. Bé caréful wiv zat powair." Jonathan said. "That tattoo." Elizabeth started. "It's on the other arm and neck does that mean?" "Yes. Yes it does." Asura said.

"Well any way enough with the wine I'd rather show you around before you are all drunk of your asses." Elizabeth said. "Follow me." She said getting up. Asura stood up with the others and flexed his newly made arm. Elizabeth showed them their room, the research area, and the small and heavily sealed doorway that lead to the monster. "Anyway I know it's not much but we didn't plan on staying here. "Can I borrow the magnifying lenses?" Asura asked. "Sure go ahead." One of the researchers said. Asura reached into his bag and pulled out the Imoogi eye and set it under the lense. The eye's pupil immediately glared at everything around it. "WHAT THE FUCK!" RWBY screamed as the demonic snake eye recognized them and stared through them. "Yeah it still moves." Asura said calmly. "How the fuck can you be so nonchalant about that!" Ruby yelled pointing at it. "Stop fucking moving." Asura said before putting his open hand to the side of it and emitting a yellow electricity. The eye stared at Asura directly and stopped moving allowing him to see inside the pupil. He saw inside there was like black smoke. "Oh." Asura said. "Oh what?" Blake asked. "Nothing." Asura said as he wrapped the eye back in cloth and put it in his bag. Asura walked back with the group to the mess hall like area. "What's on the menu cook?" Elizabeth asked. "Well since for some odd fucking reason we brought so much food we could last each last a year, I'm making a Tea-smoked Bittersweet Turkey and Pineapple milk and for dinner I'll make a Stuffed Peach & Vinegar Bruschetta with a side of Orange and Cardamom Bonbons." The cook said. "The fuck you got a fucking world star chef down here?" Blake asked. "I'll take that as a compliment. Turkey will be ready in a few." The cook said before stepping away.


	41. Chapter 41

The cook said before stepping away. Asura looked at Elizabeth and took a better look at her. Red, perfectly groomed hair braided to reveal a thin, charming face. Expressive brown eyes, set a-symmetrically within their sockets, watch intently over her followers. Scars stretching from the bottom of the left cheekbone, running towards the left side of her lips and ending above her left eye leaves an aching memory of redemption. The is the face of a true explorer amongst her people. She stands tall among others, despite her skinny frame. There's something different about her, perhaps it's her sense of comradery or perhaps it's simply her friendly demeanor. But nonetheless, people tend to subtly ignore her, while wishing they were more like her.

He turned and looked at Jonathan who was still sitting at the table drinking from the wine bottle. Asura took a closer look at him as well. Brown, greasy hair hangs over a smooth, warm face. Big, round green eyes, set wickedly within their sockets, watch meticulously over the people they've observed for so long. Dark stubble delightfully compliments his hair and cheekbones and leaves a captivating memory of his fortunate upbringing. That is the face of Jonathan Thévenet, a travelling thief. He stands high among others, despite his slim frame. There's something puzzling about him, perhaps it's a feeling of sadness or perhaps it's simply a feeling of coldness. But nonetheless, people tend to socialize with him, while secretly despising him.

He felt oddly comfortable in the little group of people even though they're trapped. Asura and the others sat at the table in the fog covered floor room.

*Conveniently placed time skip*

It was night time and every one was asleep. RWBY was in the room with Asura, they to asleep. Asura slowly walked out the door way and made his way to the sealed door. He opened the door slightly, just enough to enter. He walked down the sandy, dry stairs and stepped into a room. In that room was a statue. Beyond the broken statue lies a massive, broken room. It's covered in crawling insects, broken pottery and cobwebs. His eyes allowed him to see a broken tomb, frayed and consumed by time itself.

Further ahead are two paths, but the left is a dead end. Its twisted trail leads onwards and soon Asura enters a foggy area. It's packed with boxes full of runes and magical equipment, as well as skeletons. "What happened in this place?" He asks and presses onwards, deeper into the tomb's mysteries. Asura passed many rooms and passages, each seem to go on forever, leading to who knows what. He eventually makes it to what is likely the final room. A big metal door blocks your path. Messages in strange languages are all over it, somehow untouched by time and the elements. He stepped closer to inspect it and.. wait.. Asura hears the loud sound of footsteps behind him.

Four bug-eyed eyes look at their surroundings from their bulging sockets. A narrow nose rests below, but it's the huge mouth below that is the defining feature. A massive jaw reveals rows upon rows of small teeth and a long tongue. Small jagged ears sit on each side of its long, thin head. Its tall muscular body is hunched over. Two thick stone-like arms rest at its sides and end in massive hands with long bone fingers. Its legs are skinny and stand straight, each ending in crooked fleshless hooves. Asura stared at the tall creature as it made its way towards him. "What is your name?" He asked the skeleton. The skeleton tilted its head in confusion. "Your name. What were you called?" He asked. In a low guttural voice, the skeleton speaks "Bzaascudh…" "Well, Bzaascudh. Care for a friendly fight?" Asura asked. "There will be nothing friendly about this… you are weak… you will die… leave… flee like a dog… unless… you beat me… in my game… riddle." The skeleton said. "Go ahead tell me your riddle." Asura said. "You must get all right… It dances and skips, it's read in the eyes but it cheats with the hips. If it meets its match it's easily caught, but it's worth nothing if it is bought. What is it?" The skeleton said. "Easy. The heart." Asura said.

"I'm as a child, a lamb and a simpleton at once. All are born with me, yet few possess me at their moment of death. What am I?" The skeleton asked. "Innocence." Asura asked. "Reaching stiffly for the sky, I bare my fingers when it's cold. In warmth I wear an emerald glove and in between I dress in gold. What am I?" The skeleton asked its final riddle. "A tree." Asura said. "Wrong. The correct answer is a deciduous tree." The skeleton said. "What! Come the fuck on what difference does that make." Asura yelled out. "Enough of a difference for you to keep your life." The skeleton said before pulling out a one massive sword. A very long, wide, straight blade made of glass is held by a grip wrapped in extravagant, ivory bear leather because it has a razor-sharp point this weapon will cause your enemies to leak from thousands of holes before they even know what happened. The blade has a narrow, curled cross-guard, adding weight to the blade for a better weight balance, as well as offering hand protection during battle. The cross-guard has an elaborate wolf head on each side, the cost of this weapon must have been high. A fairly large pommel is marked with a quality symbol; a symbol many would kill for. The blade itself is bare. No decorations or engraved patterns, only the hilt needs decorations. This weapon is used by champions. Asura would expect this to be a good fight. The skeleton then pulled a shield off its back.

This reinforced long oval shield, made from ironbark, offers a mighty buffer, especially against lunging attacks and slashing attacks. This is no coincidence, as this shield was forged by abyss dwarves in a pyro workshop. The shield's edges are augmented with broad metal lining and have been decorated with gilded linings. Its center is adorned with several gem stones and bones. It's clear this shield is naive to the ways of war. All polished and shiny, who knows if this shield is even meant for battle or for ceremony, but one this is for sure: this shield yearns for glory.


	42. Chapter 42

The skeleton ran forwards in an attempt to hit Asura with its sword but he jumped and tried to get an attack from above. The skeleton spun around and hit Asura with the edge of the shield in the side, making him fly to the right. Asura hit a stone tablet on the wall making it shatter and fall to the floor. He got up and unsheathed Ascalon and ran towards the giant. He tried to slash but the skeleton blocked all his attacks. For a large target, he was quick, really quick. Asura fired an incineration burst shell from his gun, hitting the shield and exploding into fire. This blocked the skeleton's view allowing Asura to get behind him and kick him in the ribs. The ribs snapped under the force of his blow but the skeleton turned around hitting Asura with the decorated hilt of the sword. Asura jumped back and then rocketed forward throwing everything he had at the shield. Slowly and slowly the shield started to dent, the giant threw attacks at Asura while he did this but he dodged them all. Asura then released ice dust on his blades and as they connected to the shield it froze it. Asura then used a gore slice maneuver that tore the shield to paper like strips. The giant swung its sword at Asura but he jumped, the giant expected this and turned the sword so the blade was spinning up and swung in an overhead slash, catching Asura midair and slamming him into the ground. Asura blocked the sharp edge with Ascalon resulting in sparks from the collision. Asura pushed off the ground and pushed the sword into the air. The sword got caught in the ceiling allowing Asura to jump up and shove the bayonet of his shotgun though the eye socket of the giant and fire another incineration burst shell that exploded inside the skull sending shards in every corner of the room.

Asura saw a large cloth sheet hanging from the ceiling and he pulled it off and smiled at what as hidden. He quickly ran back to the others and woke the up. He told them to be quiet and get ready to leave. He woke all of the others and told Elizabeth to get everyone ready because he opened the way out. Every single person got their things ready and he lead them to the entrance. "Well you sure did a number on the guy." Elizabeth said. He turned and said "Well what's really good is this beauty." He said as he pointed to a colossal war ship. A gigantic skiff that could tear through the largest deserts with ease. "Everyone on! We're leaving!" Asura said as everyone got on board and Asura yelled. "Yang can you and the others blow a hole through that wall!?" "You fucking bet." She yelled as Weiss cast a glyph that enhanced the effects of any attack and Yang fired two shots at the wall blowing it apart. "Ai don't know if zése people aré brave air insané." Jonathan said to himself. "Everyone hold on for dear life!" Asura yelled as he started the ship. The hole Yang had just made had a large sand fall on the other side. Asura drove the war ship out of the tomb and outside. Outside was the top of the mountain. They rode through a large opening atop a mountain and were now sailing down the ginormous sand mountain. They picked up high speeds as they sailed down the extremely steep slope. "Asura theres a canyon!" Weiss yelled. "I know!" Asura said as he continued to head straight. "Hold on!" Asura yelled as the ground started to turn into a ramp. He hit the ramp dead on and everyone watched as everything went slow in their eyes as they jumped over the stretching canyon in a massive war ship. Jonathan and Elizabeth laughed as they soared. They hit the ground on the other side with a thundering boom and sent sand waves outwards. "Fuk ai miss la crazy life." Jonathan said. Asura sailed the war skip to the outskirts of Latoiabridge where he dropped everyone else off. "Weehl wé evair see you again mon friend?" Jonathan asked. "I'm not going to hide anymore. So believe me when I say yes. Maybe soon, maybe late but you will." Asura said standing on the railing. "Asura you are un crazy mothairfukair et ai lik zat abut you. Faruéll Asura." Jonathan said before walking away. Elizabeth came forth and gave Asura a hug "Oh thank you thank you thank you! I don't think we would make it out alive if it wasn't for you." She said. "The marble hammers will jump at this adventurous tale! Come and stop by sometime!" She said as she jumped off the ship and ran after the others.

Asura turned the massive warship and started to sail in the other direction. "Will we ever see her again?" Blake asked. "I doubt it. She's probably a filler character that was made for this section of this adventure but you never know." Asura said. "What?" Blake asked. "huh?" Asura said. Blake just ignored what he said and stood on the deck of the massive ship. "Ruby take the wheel." He said. She took the wheel and he went to the bow of the war ship. "Keep driving straight." He used his magic to open a massive yellow portal, big enough for the ship. They drove through the portal which opened up to the inside of the mountain in Asura's world. It opened to the massive lake that was connected to the river. By lake I mean like a small ocean. He jumped over to the large war horn that was bolted to the deck and blew with all his might into it. The loud bellowing rung throughout the cave and he looked at the castle and saw Priscilla open their window. He heard her yell "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" even though it was quiet. "COME LOOK SNOWFLAKE!" He yelled at her. He watched her prop herself against the window sill and jump. She hovered from the window to the deck of the ship and then said. "And mind telling me how you got this." Priscilla said. Asura told her all about what happened from the very beginning. "So then you just took the ship for yourself before anyone could say anything?" She asked. "Pretty much." Yang said throwing her arm over Asura's shoulder. Ruby jumped and landed on Asuras shoulders, sitting on them. "It was so much fun." Weiss and Blake stood next to him and said "Yeah it really was something else." Well you guys get cleaned up. Athena and the others including the team, _JNPR…_ I think? Well any way they will want to hear it." Priscilla said before running and jumping and hovering to the window. Asura opened a portal transporting them all to the bath area. It was one large pool of heated water and there were different sections that were separated by cloth so you could not see below the shoulders. "Well let's get clean." Asura said "What together?" Weiss asked. "The seats are apart and covered by sheets of cloth, you can't see below the shoulders." He said stepping to one of the changing rooms and yelling "Just go change and when your done just tell us and we'll close our eyes until you're ready." Asura came out in a towel and sat in the hot water and sighed in relaxation. "Hey big guy." Asura heard and turned around to see Selena in a towel that was very revealing. This made Asura choke on his spit. "The fuck Selena?!" He asked. He knew that RWBY was listening from behind the screens. "I just thought I'd join you." Selena said walking by swaying her hips and taking a seat on the other side of the bath. "You are never going to tempt me, Selena." Asura said. "That doesn't mean I won't stop trying." She said making Yang laugh and snort. Asura motioned his hand and lifted a small ball of hot water over the changing screen she was behind and dropped it. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He heard her yell. He heard ready from the other screens and closed his eyes and looked to the ceiling. When everyone was ready he looked back normal and everyone was behind their cloth screens enjoying the hot water. "The bath is amazing but what if you had a swimming pool?" Ruby asked. "Well we do." Selena said. "YOU DO?!" Ruby asked extremely excited. "Yeah but we haven't used it in a while. Asura will have to clean it up." Selena said. Ruby looked at Asura and he replied "Sure I will." Making Ruby squeal with joy. "I'd get up and hug you right now if it weren't for… you know." Ruby said. "Just enjoy the hot water." Asura said. They all relaxed and let the hot water sooth their tense muscles. The sand was washed from their faces and they even splashed water at each other. After they all got cleaned up they got dressed in clean cloths and went upstairs. Asura didn't dry his hair while everyone else did. When they reached the dining hall, team JNPR was sitting at the table eating lunch and talking to Nadalia, Conrad, and Athena. "Well look whose back from their adventure. Mind explaining the battle ship in our lake?" Athena said. "Battle… ship?" Pyrrha asked. "It's a souvenir what can I say. I'll clean out the bottom later." Asura said sitting down. "Well go on tell us what happened with the big bad snake." Nadalia said smiling. "Well it all started with me, RWBY, and a thousand guinea pigs and then they turned… carnivorous." Asura said. "Wow." Nora said in bewilderment. "I mean the real story you ass." Nadalia said.


	43. Chapter 43

"Well I lost my arm." Asura said. "WHAT!" Jaune yelled in shock. "Yeah see the tattoo." Asura said pointing to the mark on his arm. "That's where I got it cut off by Ruby." Jaune just gave a look of what the fuck to Asura. Asura told the story from the rail system to the underground ruins that held the excavators and explorers as prisoners. "So then you basically hijacked a war ship that was probably an ancient artifact and rode it down a mountain and stole it for yourself?" Pyrrha asked. "Yup!" Ruby said eating a cookie. "Well it sees like that journey was fun. Will you be taking us on one Asura?" Ren asked. "Well I was going to but it was hard to find anything for RWBY to do so I wonder what I'll have to do for an interesting one." Asura said scratching his cheek. "Well you are gonna have a strict schedule. The king ordered us in Hearth to meet him and when we did he said he needs you to go meet him immediately." Athena said chugging down a drink from her favorite mug. "Well you know what that means. JNPR get you shit together we're going on an adventure… I hope."

*Conveniently place time skip*

Asura and his new adventure group stood outside the gates to the grand castle. "So what do you think the king wants?" Pyrhha asked. "If the old man wants me I'd say it's for some stupid political run or something." Asura said. The guards checked them all and let them in and escorted them to the throne room. In the massive throne room an old man with a cragged face and blue eyes sat in the throne. "Asura is that you my boy?" He asked. "Who else could look as great as me? Your looking good yourself, not a day over 100." Asura said laughing. "Ahh the same old Asura. An ass like no other." The king said before laughing with his deep voice. "Asura I must ask a favor of you." "And that would be?" Asura asked. "My daughter, Persephone, went on a trip to Sninda. The planetary drop zone is in Eagle's Coast. From there the last sight of her was on a submersible to Mythwater. I want you to go and find my daughter. If you do, I will grant one wish. No matter what it is." The king said. "You can use my transport to get to Sninda." "Alright _sir_." Asura said and walked away. When everyone was ready they boarded the Panama, the king's planetary transport. The doors shut and locked with large clicks. Asura set it to auto-pilot and sat down with JNPR on the seats. "So what is Sninda?" Jaune asked. "Well Sninda is a planet on the outer rings that has only one spot of land. On that land is Eagle's Coast. Everything else on the planet, including Mythwater, is under water at the floor of the ocean. Massive creatures are kept at bay from the city using large guns. The ocean is called the Wemn Expanse. We'll have to search around Eagle's coast for a submersible that we can use to get to Mythwater." Asura said. "Have you been to Eagle's Coast before?" Pyrrha asked. "I have once before. It's a very pretty city." Asura said. "I don't like the ocean." Nora said. "Well hopefully we won't get attacked in the middle of nowhere." Asura said.

They approached the planet Sninda and team JNPR watched as they slowly approached the massive water planet. They entered the atmosphere and started to dock at the drop station of Eagle's coast. When they opened the door and stepped off they were greeted by the sound of gulls and the smell of sea air. The common houses of Eagle's coast were a beauty. From the outside the houses look very elegant, they had been built with yellow pine wood and had white cedar wooden decorations. Small, half rounded windows add to the overall style of the houses and have been added to the house in a very symmetric way. The building is shaped like a short U. The two extensions extend into a patio to each side. The second floor is smaller than the first, which allowed for a large balcony on one side of the house. The roof is flat and is covered with brown ceramic tiles. One small chimney pokes out the center of the roof. Several long, thin windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof.

Built on the banks of a large natural harbor, the city of Eagle's Coast is a historic trade center. Its appearance is matched by the backdrop of a dormant Volcano which have helped shape the city to what it is today. Besides the resources the travelers brought, they were also influential when it came to architectural designs. Science and development is flourishing in Eagle's Coast and it has attracted a lot of attention. Many different cultures have left their mark not just on business, but also upon the city's identity. What historically was a city of few cultures has grown into an amalgamation of differences and it's this that unites the 4 million people to this day. It's this multicultural identity that has truly left its mark. Hundreds of concession stands, ethnic restaurants and gastropubs offer a plethora of culinary choices and those who feel hungry for something else can enjoy city exploring, adventure sports, sightseeing or one of the many other recreational venues. People fished off the docks and others readied their ships for fishing voyages. The Panama shut its doors and flew off into the sky and left the planet. Asura walked with the group, standing out from the citizens of Eagle's Coast. Asura in his black and red clothes stood with Pyrrha in her red and gold armor. Jaune was in his normal clothes of a chest plate, shoulder lates, jeans, and his black and orange shirt. Ren was in his green, black, and gold shirt with his white pants and Nora was in her pink skirt and white and black shirt with the two red strips. She wore her pink gloves and her hammer was on her back.

"Well first things first we should find a room to stay at while we look for a sub." Asura said walking through the brick streets and trying to find a place. After walking through the streets for a while he found a tavern, The Hissing Vanilla. From the outside it looks homey, modest and delightful.

Asura started to walk towards the tavern and asked. "You guys alright with staying in a tavern room? Food and drink are downstairs." "Well I guess so. It's like a party that goes all day." Pyrrha said. "What if they don't have a room available?" Jaune asked. "Let's hope that isn't the case." Asura said.

Hard wooden planks and stone beams make up most of the building's outer structure. It's impossible to see through the small, stained glass windows, but the cheerful sounds from within can be felt outside. As they entered the tavern through the heavy, wooden door, they were welcomed by joyful music and aromas of roasted meats. The bartender is working up a sweat, but still manages to welcome them with a short wave. It's as charming inside as it is on the outside. Rounded, wooden beams support the upper floor and the large candles attached to them. The walls are littered with so many different memorabilia, Ren is not sure if they tried going for a specific style at one time or just put up anything they like. The tavern itself is packed. Passing traders seem to be the primary clientele here, which often means great company. Several long tables are occupied by, what must be separate groups who have bonded over great food and conversation. The other, smaller tables are also occupied by people who are playing games and, judging by their laughter, are either telling jokes or great, perhaps embarrassing, tales. Even most of the stools at the bar are occupied, though nobody seems to mind more company. Asura did hear rumors about this tavern, supposedly it's famous for something, but he can't remember what for. Though judging by the angelic voice who just started singing, it must be famous for this singer. Asura looked over and saw a girl with blond hair in a bard's costume playing a lute and playing a song titled, Love His Fire. Asura walked to the bartender who had just finished with a costumer. "Greetings friend. What can I do for you today?" He asked. "We need a room. Two beds will do." Asura said. "Sure thing. Fees 15 for the night. Asura put 45 Trade Federation Credits on the bar and the bartender set him up for three days.

Asura walked past everyone and led JNPR upstairs to the room and the room was as homey as the rest of the bar. A large flag was on the wall opposite of the door. The flag is made up of three horizontal stripes and a circle in yellow, dark blue and dark pink. Their emblem consists of two eagles on top of a sea turtle. The emblem stands for their lineage, their aptitude and their health. Two large beds with fur blankets were in the top left and right corners of the room. A large round table was in the center of the room and the group set their stuff down on the table. "Well you guys get comfortable I'll be right back." Asura said before leaving and going downstairs and ordering five orders of Mint Bread and Berry Venison and five drinks of Nightfall Milk. He carried all the orders of food to the room and the group sat and enjoyed a hearty meal together. "That's got to be the best thing I've ever eaten. It sure beats Beacon food." Ren said. "Damn straight." Jaune said. Nora chugged her milk and Pyrrha took a bite of the mint bread. They sat in the room and got accustomed to it. The planetary transport took a few hours longer than expected and night was falling. As Nora watched the moon glistened off the waves. Jaune and Pyrrha were asleep in the right bed and Ren was sitting in the left one reading a book. Asura was examining a rather gorgeous item he "borrowed" from a past out traveler downstairs.

This Turquoise with a triangle cut is the size of the cannon ball is in superb condition. These gems are not that sought after, but they're an incredibly rare gemstone species. "What are you looking at Asura?" Nora asked. "Just something I borrowed." He said. "Does the person you borrowed it form know that you borrowed it?" She asked. "Not really. It's said these gems contain potent properties which make for a great offensive spell focus enhancement." Asura replied. He took one of the corners and broke it off. He opened a small hatch in the shotgun mechanism on his Ascalon and crushed the shard making dust fall into the hole. He took another corner and put more dust into the other arm. "Want some for your weapon?" Asura asked Nora. "What does it do?" She asked. "Well it would make it stronger so you could cause more damage… and explosions." Asura said. "Do it." Nora said excited. Asura pulled the grenade launcher over to him and crushed some more gemstone shards and let them fall down the barrel. He revolved the rotary part and let more dust fall down with each turn. The hammer started to glow lightly blue and then stopped. "Well there you go. Be very careful with that." Asura said. He pulled a book out of his bag titled "Sounds in The Mines" which was a story about a mining excavation that unearthed a creature den that trapped them in. Asura read the book for a while before seeing that Nora was asleep leaning on her arm in the on the window and the others were all asleep on the beds. He closed the book and put his head down on the table and fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

He awoke later to sounds of cheering and roaring outside. Nora was shaking his shoulder yelling at him to wake up. JNPR lead Asura outside and to the docks where they could see a massive Alabastor Eel jump out of the water and coil into the air. JNPR and Asura watched as the giant eel flew through the air before diving back down into the water. The eel continued its spectacle and wowed the people that watched from the docks. The eel seemed satisfied with what it had done and then jumped in and out of the water and continued into the distance. "What was that?" Nora said with a massive smile on her face. "That was an Alabastor. They're dangerous carnivores and are extremely territorial. I didn't expect one to be this close to land and giving a show." Asura said with an equal smile on his face. "It was so big." Ren said. "Is that an example of what waits below the water's surface?" "Yeah. That's the smallest." Asura said turning to walk to the tavern. Asura got his stuff from the tavern room and head out with JNPR to the submersible station on the edge of Eagle's Coast. They walked through the streets and were now accustomed to the salty sea air. After a while of walking and passing a few food stands, of which everyone got treats. They reached the submersible station which was named Braem's Landing. From the outside this building looks stylish, it has been built with yellow pine wood and has red pine wooden decorations. The building is shaped like an L. They pushed open the doors and were greeted by Braem himself. "Greetings! What brings you to my humble establishment on this fine morning?" Braem said. "Five tickets on your safest submarine to Mythwater." Asura said. "Sure thing. That will come to a total of 250." Braem said. Asura put down 250 Trade Federation Credits on the desk and Braem gave them the tickets. "You'll be sharing a submersible with two other people. Its docked in station 17 and will depart within the hour." Braem said. Asura walked with the others and they passed multiple other stations before 17. They reached the submersible that was titled, Robin. They pushed open the massive, thick steel doors and stepped in. Team JNPR remarked how out defensive the submersible looked from the inside, almost like nothing they could think of could get through the thick steel plates. They took seats in their own chairs and waited for the others. Asura, on the other hand, turned the pilot around and asked. "Can I drive?" He asked. "I'm sorry sir" The pilot said. "But I can let you." Asura put a finger to his forehead and said "You want to let me drive the submersible." The pilot replied. "I want to let you drive the submersible." "And you want to tell Braem to go fuck himself cuz he's an asshole." "I want to tell Braem to go fuck himself because he's an asshole." Asura turned to JNPR and said "I can make him say whatever I want "White Chicks was amazing." "White chicks was amazing." The pilot said. Asura turned to the others and said "And he believes it too."

The pilot got up, handed Asura the keys and went to basically go get himself fired. As he walked out two people walked in. One had a red tie on his neck and wore a black suit vest that wasn't closed. He also wore dark grey pants. The other was a woman who wore a white and black striped corset and a blue dress with a choker on her neck. "Was that the driver." The woman asked. "Don't worry about it." Asura said. "Get strapped in. So what're your names?" Asura asked. "The names Booker and that's Elizabeth." The man said. "Is this your first time going to an underwater city?" Nora asked. "No, We've been to one before." Elizabeth said. Everyone got in their seats and pulled the handlebars down to hold them in place. Asura started the submersible and was ready to go but heard banging on the submarine hatch. He looked over and saw Braem banging on the thick window. Asura flipped him off and unhatched the clamps that held the submarine over the water. They hit the water and Asura drove off into the water. "So how long will this take?" Booker asked. "Should take us a few hours." Asura said as he piloted over a massive drop off into the abyss. He slowly descended into the dark ocean. The submersible glass allowed the pilot to see outwards clearly but no one could see in. He maneuvered around and past under water rocks. He piloted the ship while JNPR and the other two talked. All of a sudden Asura came to a quick and strong stop. "What happened?" Booker asked. "Shhh!" Asura said and everyone stopped talking and went dead silent. Booker was about to say something when a loud bellowing was heard outside. They turned their heads slowly and peered out the window and watched as a large creature swam by. It was a nearly extinct creature that is a type of aquatic mammal. It's about the size of a blue whale, has two large side fins, a long, strong dorsal fin and a large, muscular tail. They have a thick, strong skin which is usually either dark blue, pink, dark brown or red or a combination of these colors. They're crepuscular and rely on their sight and hearing to get around. They do have tiny noses, but their sense of smell is lacking. These creatures are very aggressive and they're very territorial. They mate once every three years and they mate with one or two partners throughout life. Which means they have very long lifespans.

The creature swam by looking for prey, its dark green eyes scanning the rocks. Asura was hidden in a small alcove and watched as it swam by. After it left, Asura waited for 20 minutes and slowly sailed off. He booked it across the ocean floor until he could see Mythwater in the distance. The comms came on and it was the dock master of Mythwater. "Attention vessel approaching from the north. State your business." The voice said. "I'm from Eagle's Coast. I'm here for Griffin Station. I'm under clearance from dock master Braem to dock." Asura said. "Visiting or for work?" The voice asked. "We are searching for a person. The king of Hearth's daughter. The last known location was Mythwater. Aboard this vessel we have five ambassadors from Hearth and two passengers." Asura said. "Dock as station 935. We will open your vessel shortly." The station said and Asura piloted to the docking area and they waited. "So ambassadors huh? Never expected people like you to be ambassadors." Elizabeth said. "Careful I might take that as an insult and I am not the person to just shrug one off. Watch your tongue." Asura said making Elizabeth look away. The door opened and the dock master stood there. He let them all out but when Elizabeth stepped out she tripped and fell and Asura laughed at her. Booker grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yelled "You might want to change your attitude buddy!" "Oh yeah or what." Asura said. Booker reeled his fist back in order to punch Asura but Asura kneed him in the stomach, grabbed his head and slammed it against the hard hull of the Robin. "Pick a better fight next time." Asura said as he walked away with JNPR. "You should be nicer." Pyrrha said. "Well sometimes I can't help it." Asura said.

They walked through the massive underwater metropolis. The massive under water city was like any other city except there was thick glass and steel that formed a shield against the outside. They tried to find a place to stay and stopped at a tavern to order a room. From the outside the tavern looks rustic, welcoming and well maintained. Small stones and hard wooden pillars make up most of the building's outer structure. The sounds of cutlery and drinking glasses from within can be felt outside. As they enter the tavern through the old, steel door, they were welcomed by clapping hands and amazing, but unknown scents. The bartender is busy, but still manages to welcome them all with a wink. It's as alluring inside as it is on the outside. Several walls support the upper floor and the lanterns attached to them. The walls are covered in photographs of personal achievements, all related to the dormant volcano of Eagle's Coast. Some of people who reached the summit, others simply of happy people. The tavern itself is packed. Travelers seem to be the primary clientele here, which is probably the best clientele for the owner. Several long tables are occupied by, what seems to be entire families, all enjoying the food, drinks and company of each other. The other, smaller tables are also occupied by people who clearly enjoy each other's company, though they seem to be strangers who have met here.

Asura went to the bar and ordered a room and this room was opened by a steel door. Lanterns lit up the room and there were 3 beds this time. There was a large fish skull that hung from the wall and there was a rectangular table in the center of the room. They set their stuff down but kept their weapons on them and they left the tavern. They started asking around the city and showed pictures of Persephone. No one really knew who she was and they had no luck all day. It was the time everyone in Mythwater went to sleep. The group had retired to their room for the night. They were all in their pajamas and were about to go to sleep when a knock was heard on the steel bulkhead door.


	45. Chapter 45

"Who the fuck?" Asura asked as he jumped off his bed that was hanging from the ceiling. He opened the steel bulkhead and a woman stood there. "What do you want?" Asura asked. "I hear you searching for the princess. May I come in?" She asked. Asura stepped aside and let her in. He shut the steel bulkhead and climbed up to his bed. "I have some news about the princess. She is here in Mthywater. But she had come here originally for an old friend. Apparently that old friend is being held prisoner by a group called the "Marble Hammers." She came here in an event to rescue him seeing as how he was her close friend as she was in childhood." The woman said. Asura's eyes widened at the mention of the group name. "Do you have any idea as to where the group is located?" Asura asked. "An old warehouse. Dock 7. Area Excalibur. A large group returned yesterday with their leader who was missing for a short time." The woman said. "Use this to get in." She put down a small pink gemstone. "How can we be sure this isn't a trap?" Pyrrha asked. "You'll just have to believe me." The woman said opening and stepping outside the bulkhead. "Goodnight." "Well I'm going." Asura said picking up the gemstone and walking to the door. "Wait what?!" Jaune asked "but it's like midnight." "I said I'm going. Follow me if you wish." He said and gripping the door tightly and opening it. They heard him run down the hall. "Well I'm eager to see him in action!" Pyrrha said jumping to get ready. Everyone else got ready and Pyrrha went to open the door and saw that Asura had gripped it too tightly and he had bent the handle entirely. Asura was running down to the abandoned dock in the Excalibur area. He found the abandoned warehouse and the door was locked. He saw an engraving to put the gemstone in but instead kicked the door off its hinges.

When he kicked the door down he saw the same group that was trapped in the ruins. "What are you doing here?!" The large man asked pulling his sword out. "Where's the girl?" Asura asked. "What girl?" The man said with a grin. "I asked wheres… tHE… GIRL!" Asura yelled as he picked up the door and threw it at the man slamming him against the wall. "What in the hell is going on down there?!" He heard a familiar voice demand. "It's the guy from the ruins!" Someone called back. Asura grabbed the nearest person by the throat and demanded "Where is the girl!?" The person he had stayed quiet. Asura grabbed his head and twisted it 360 degrees. Asura threw the body through the overseer's window that over looked the warehouse. He ran through the warehouse and found the rest of the people guarding a doorway. "Where. Is. The. Girl." He demanded. "Leave us you monster!" One of the man shouted. "Monster? Me? That doesn't begin to describe me." Asura said as he unsheathed Ascalon and walked slowly towards the group, dragging his claws against a metal shipping crate. He raised his hand and spoke "Incineration Burst." And the group of people were burnt to crisps. He kicked open the burnt door and ran up the stairs. He burst through the door to the overseer's booth and it was empty. There was thick glass on the front and weak drywall on the back. As he searched through the drawers for clues as to where she was. Loud thumping was heard and he turned around. When he turned around he was kicked in the chest by a large metal foot that was through the drywall. He grabbed it and planted his feet and spun throwing the metal construct out the window. The construct landed on a shipping crate and bent it inwards incredibly. He looked down at it and realized it was instead a metal shipping suit that was battle modified. He looked through the glass of the suit and saw, illuminated by the green neon lights, Elizabeth was inside. "You monster!" Elizabeth cried. "Where is Persy?!" Asura cried. "You'll have to get through me you freak!" Elizabeth cried as she picked up the crate and threw it at the booth. At this moment JNPR had walked in and saw the battle before them. Asura jumped over the crate and kept his legs straight as he hit the glass of the battle suit. He pushed off and glass and noticed voices behind him. He turned and saw Nora riding her hammer through the air "Wheeee!" She yelled as she flew above him. She twirled her hammer around and slammed it on the glass, cracking it some more. She fired a grenade and the glass shattered. Asura jumped and grabbed the top of the circle of broken glass. The glass cut into his fingers as he flipped over and lifted the suit above him and slammed it against the stone edge. Nora jumped over him and crushed the hull of the suit with her hammer. Asura jumped on the chest, where Nora hit, and caved it in some more. She jumped up and released a shockwave that threw JNPR against the wall and wall broke sending them outside. He then reached in the broken window and grabbed Elizabeth's head and slammed her against the steel behind her. He then grabbed her face and ripped her from the battle suit. He pinned her broken and bloody body against the wall by her throat.

"Do what your known to do monster…" She said and spit blood at Asura's face. Asura slammed her against the wall and yelled at her "Where is Persy!?" "Fuck… you…" Elizabeth said. Asura, having enough, lifted her into the air and jabbed his sharp nails together in her stomach and slowly pried them apart. The force started to tear the flesh apart as he slowly ripped her in half. She screamed in pain as he tore her apart and as soon as the bone snapped apart, she died. Asura grabbed her by the head and looked as she hung there only held together by small strips of flesh. He twisted around and threw her in the back of the warehouse. He then ran to one of the locked doors and started to rip it off the hinges. He did this for about three other doors before spotting a girl chained to the wall within. Her violet and silver combination hair hung over her face. He slashed the chains off the wall and quickly grabbed her gently and looked at her. He pushed the hair out of her face and observed her. He looked her and this was his Persephone, but she was beaten, broken, crushed. He called her name, over and over… she didn't respond. He held her head against his body. Tears started to form in his eyes as he thought he was too late. She weakly reached up and grabbed his shoulder. He quickly pulled her back and stared at her face. Gleaming silver eyes, set beautifully within their sockets. Fair skin alluringly compliments her cheekbones and leaves a fascinating memory of her luck. His tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy as he was relieved that she was alive. She weakly asked him. "Who are you…?" "It's me. Your gonna be okay. Asuza is here. You're safe." He said as he picked her up and carried her off to the tavern. He waited for JNPR and when they arrived they got their stuff and he opened a portal back to the room in Eagle's Coast.


	46. Chapter 46

He spent the next two days nursing her back to health. All throughout that time he stayed up all nights, didn't leave to eat, and never left her side. When she was able to take his magic he put his hands on her stomach and poured every ounce of magic he had into healing her completely. She opened her eyes and didn't recognize anyone. "Who are you people?" She asked. "Persy. You don't remember me? It's me Asuza." Asura said sitting on the floor next to her. Her eyes widened at the mention of that name. "A… Asura is that really you?" "It is Persy. It is." As Asura said those words she jumped off the bed and slammed against Asura in a massive hug. She gripped against him in pure bliss as she cried into his shoulder. "Do you know how long I've *sniff* been looking for you!? I missed you *sniff* so much!" Persephone cried into his shoulder. Asura wrapped her back in a hug. They sat their while she cried into his shoulder. JNPR watched from their beds at the event unfolding before them. Persephone calmed down and watched as the other people in the room started to crawl into their beds. She looked out the window and saw the moonlight cast across the waves. Asura went and took a seat on the floor in the corner and she followed. She leaned against him and he put his arm around her. She snapped her fingers and a blanket appeared and she wrapped it around the both of them and they fell asleep. When they woke up JNPR had left a note saying they would be touring the city.

Persephone read the note to while Asura went downstairs to get food. "They left to explore the city." She said as she sat down at the table with Asura. "Maybe we should do that." Asura said. "Yes!" Persephone said slamming her palms on the table. "Just eat your food and then we'll go." Asura said smiling. For breakfast they had Cinnamon Scallops and for drink they had Dark Lagoon Ale. Persephone's hair was flat down to the back of her waist and it then curved upwards and outwards. She had similar tastes to Asura's clothing and wore a long sleeve shirt except the sleeves were a different material and were silver. She wore black pants and the same metal bottom boots that Asura did. "Where are we going to go first?" Asura asked. "You're letting me lead you around?" Persy asked. "Consider it a treat." He said. Persy walked through the streets with Asura, passing the food stands and stopping by each shop that caught their eyes. Persephone bought a figurine of a dragon called the Chameleos and Asura bought a figurine of a Gore. As they had their items in bags and left the shop they walked up the inclining street. As they reached the top they were barely able to dodge a swarm of Inklings that jumped past them and slide down the slope. They both ignored this and started to reach the other district of Eagle's Coast, the merchant district. Asura and Persephone walked throughout the district, searching all the stalls. Many of the merchants and travelers were nice people and stopped to chat with them here and there. Further ahead they saw Nora by herself buying two things of cotton candy. "Make it two more please." Asura said to the stall owner. "Asura your awake." Nora said turning around and taking a bite of the cotton candy. "Well I wanted to tell you that today was our last day here. After this we'll call the Panama again." Asura said. "You're taking me back to father?" Persephone asked. "Yeah." Asura said. "Well the others are at the park." Nora said "Come on." She said running away while Asura and Persephone waited for their cotton candy. When they got to the park with their cotton candy they didn't see JNPR at first but heard shouts of triumph and turned their heads to see JNPR playing volley ball at the makeshift sand court. The park was on a cliff on the volcano and it was a steep drop off the side to Eagle's Coast. A large net was over the edge so nothing bad happened.

JNPR didn't noticed Asura or Persephone and right after Pyrrha's team scored, Asura took off his shirt and joined Nora and Ren's team while Pyrrha and Jaune were joined by Persephone. Asura served the ball and it was a neck to neck match with Persephone matching Asura's finesse. Asura ended up getting caught up to Pyrrha's team and Persephone kept tying the score. JNPR was out of breath and they couldn't continue playing but Asura and Persy kept going strong. Soon after Asura missed and Persy ended up winning. After that, they heard cheering and everyone went and looked over the edge. They saw a large party going on at the beach. From what they could see it wasn't an invite only and every one could join. Asura then grabbed his shirt and jumped to the top of the railing and saluted everyone else as he fell backwards and down to the streets, Persephone did the same thing but instead she just jumped as far as she could. JNPR watched as they started racing through the streets together. They quickly got their stuff and ran to join Asura and Persy. By the time JNPR got down to the beach, they couldn't find Asura or Persy anywhere.


	47. Chapter 47

Suddenly they heard commotion and saw people crowding on the shore. They pushed through and saw the same Alabastor eel doing the same tricks as last time. They watched as the massive beast jumped and spun. Nora suddenly realized something and squinted her eyes. "Oh. My. God." She said. "What?" Ren asked. "Look at the head of the eel. Aren't those two colors familiar?" She said. The rest of team JNPR squinted their eyes as they saw red and purple on the head of the eel. It was Asura and Persy riding the eel. They could barely hear anything over the roars of the crowd. Asura and Persy were both in swimwear, Asura in trunks and Persy in a bikini. The eel desperately tried to shake them off but couldn't. Asura and Persy waved to the crowd resulting in the crowd roaring some more. Nora ran away from the crowd and went to the side where no one was. She took out her hammer and hit it against the sand and it sent her rocketing towards the eel. Asura saw the blur of pink and he reached out his hand. Nora caught it and he pulled her up so she could ride with them. Nora climbed up to his shoulders and sat on them and she cheered making the crowd go wild. Some of the people started to take out large drums and beat away to make the scene grander. All three of the people stood on the head of the eel. The eel flicked its head knocking them towards the land. Asura pulled Nora down as they all hit the ground in a large thud resulting in a small crater. Nora was alright and Asura pushed her over. Asura and Persy both jumped up and high fived each other with both hands. "Fuck yeah!" They cried as they ran into the crowd high fiving people and cheering. "They're like teenagers at their biggest party ever." Jaune said.

Asura and Persy got on the stage with the band that was playing on the tiki themed stage. Asura snapped his fingers and an electric guitar emerged and he started to play. Presy did the same thing but a bass emerged. They stood back to back as they added their own rifts and solos to the songs. After that night started to fall and the party started to die down. Asura and Persy had turned the crater they made into a giant bonfire. Asura sat with Persy around the fire as well as a few guys and girls who wanted Asura to play another song. "I don't know." Asura said. Persy looked at him and said. "Play that song you used to for me." Asura snapped his fingers and an acoustic guitar emerged and he started playing Persy's childhood song, Me and My Guitar. Asura sung the first verse

"Oh baby I won't, forget now

How you stomp your feet up off the ground

Well your smile came to me, somehow

Then everything faded away,

And all this time, I thought it would be" Then Persy sung the next verse and this continued until the song was over. "Come on Asura play one more." Persy said. "I know exactly what we could play." He said. "You don't mean?" Persy asked. "Oh I mean that song." Asura said snapping his fingers creating he top of the line instruments on the stage. He pulled out his phone and waited. "Hey Scarlett. This is Asura. I got a gig for you. I'll give you the drums you wanted. Are you free? You are? Okay hold still." Asura said and snapped his finger and a portal appeared and Scarlett stepped through. "Here's the music." Asura said handing Scarlett a paper. "Oh this is easy. Let's play." She said climbing the stairs.

Asura climbed up the stage with Persy and got ready. "Ren. This. Is Happening!" Nora said. "Wait what is?" They started playing, Caffeine, Asura played guitar and vocals. Persy was bass and Scarlett was on drums. They needed a secondary guitarist so Asura snapped his fingers and a copy of him broke off and as it walked to the other side of the stage tiny ink like strands connected them. The crowd roared at the song. Asura played each note perfectly. By the time the song ended everyone started to hear police sirens and everyone grabbed their things and booked it. Asura looked at Persy and Scarlett and said. "Well let's get out of here." And they all grabbed their things and started to run back to the tavern room with JNPR. "That. Was. Awesome!" Pyrrha said. "Yeah fucking amazing." Scarlett said. "Most fun I've had in months." "Well let's get our stuff ready and let's get to the drop zone. We'll sleep on the ship." Asura said as they all gathered their things.

They all stood on the drop point that was on the top of the volcano. Asura pulled open his scroll and put in the input code to call the Panama. Shortly later it arrived using the warp drive that it could only do with no passengers. "Wait one second." Asura said as he was about to step into the Panama. He quickly flicked his hand and a black sphere quickly grew in his hand. It was soon the size of a basketball. He took the fuse of the ball and bit it, lighting it in the process. He then got a running start and threw the ball high over the city with all his might. He watched as the ball exploded resulting in fireworks like on Vale. Instead of snowfall, the colors dropped down like rain and soon the city was showered in multicolor water. He stepped in the Panama and shut the door and locked its maglocks. He went to the console and put the code for Hearth in and turned the seat around and saw everyone talking about the fun time they had on Sninda. "Asura you are fucking amazing." Nora said laughing. "I try my best." Asura said. "Oh yeah Asura I almost forgot." Ren started to say. "When you rescued Persephone, you said Asuza as here. What's that about?" "Well when Persy was little she couldn't say my name right. She called me Azuza but grew out of that but for a while she called me Asuza and the name just stuck. Now one name she hasn't called me in a long time is…" Asura said but was cut off when Persephone said. "Zuzu." "Yep Zuzu. When she was little she called be big brother Zuzu." He said. "Wait are you two related?" Pyrrha said. "Well in a way… I guess?" Persy said. "When she was little, very, very little… She almost died from a sickness and I went out of my way to force myself through the castle guards to get to her and I locked the doors to her chambers. I poured every ounce of my magic into healing her and it worked. From that she got some of my DNA and making in her thus making her like me. Soon she got some of my powers like my strength and stamina so she's like a female version of me. My little sister, Persy." Asura said. "And after that the guards burst in he told me, and they locked him up in the dungeon for months until I fully recovered and I was able to remember what he did for me. So I had dad release him." Persephone said. "Oh so more like you, you mean a… OW!" Jaune started to say but Pyrrha shut him up by punching him in the shoulder. "Well it's going to be a long trip so I'd suggest we'd get some sleep." He said then turned to Scarlett. "So how much was the drum set again?" "Over 4,000." Scarlett replied. Asura tossed her the bag of money given to him by the king for the trip which was about 8,000 Trade Federation Credits which was 4,000 in Hearth's Crown Coins. "You're giving me this much!?" She asked. "Well I said I'd help you get it." Asura said. "Thank… thank you." She said putting her hand into a fist and extending it towards Asura. Asura did a fist bump and they both fell back in their chairs laughing.

"So Persy I got a question for you." Asura said.


	48. Chapter 48

They stood in the center of the throne room, everyone but Asura and Persephone kneeling down. "Persephone… my girl come here let your father hug you." The king said as she ran up and hugged him. "Asura, my boy, thank you for saving my daughter. As promised I will grant your one request. What is it?" The king said. "Actually, your highness, I will allow Persy to make the request." He said. "Well alright. What is it my dear?" The king asked. Persephone leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Are you sure?" He asked and Persephone nodded. "Is that was you truly want?" He asked and Persephone nodded. "Well if that is your one request… I'll allow it." The king raised his scepter high into the air and slammed the bottom on the floor with these final words. "I allow, Asura Blackwillow, to take my daughter, Persephone, on his journeys until she deems fit!" The king said and Persephone ran and jumped on Asura in a hug and everyone looked at each other confused. Persephone ran to get her stuff and Asura turned to everyone and said "Well this was a fun journey." "She's coming home with us?" Pyrrha asked. "Us? What do you consider my home yours? Good then that safes me the trouble of making it suit you." Asura said. "Uh I mean uh…" Pyrrha started to say. "Wait so that means we get to stay?" Nora asked. "Sure." Asura said. "Be my guests." Persephone came back with bags of stuff. "That everything?" Asura asked. "Yes. I can't wait to see your house. I haven't been to it yet." She said jumping up and down. "Well it's not a house." Asura said snapping his fingers teleporting JNPR to the keep, as well as Persephone's bags. He teleported Scarlett back to her room. Asura and Persephone stood at the deck of the warship. Persy looked around and saw the massive castle and her mouth dropped.

"Whaa?" She said. "Knew you'd like it. Welcome to Aspect Keep, my home." Asura said jumping off the boat and onto the stone path. "Come on I'll show you around." Asura said. He led Persy down the stone path passing the forest, the bridge, and the front gates. He led her through the front courtyard making her awe in the statue and then the library. She ran and searched for books to later read. He led her up to the dining room where everyone else was. Persy was introduced to everyone and she became great friends with them. In the middle of the introduction of Persy Asura's pocket started to vibrate. He took out his scroll and saw it was Qrow. "Hey Qrow what's up?" Everyone went quiet as he started talk and they could hear yelling from the other side. "What? Your joking? I'll be right there!" Asura said. "Everyone let's go. RWBY, Nadalia, and JNPR you stay here with Persy and Karma. Beacon's being sieged. We'll provide back up and we'll come back."

Asura opened a portal and he, Priscilla, Athena, Aleksander, Conrad, and Selena stepped through to Ozpin's office. "What's wrong Oz? Where are they attacking from?" Ozpin turned around and he yelled at them "Everywhere we've got to get down there now!" He turned around and kicked the glass out and jumped off the edge. "Selena and Conrad you get the south. Athena and Priscilla you get the east. Aleksander go with Ozpin to the west. I'll get the north. MOVE!" HE yelled as he jumped out the window. Asura left the others and ran to the north where it seems like the prime point of attack. He stopped in front of the army of innumerable numbers. Up close it's the clanging of heavy armor which overpowers all other sounds. The creaking of wood of the ballistae and siege engines can be heard only faintly and the complaints of the soldiers are all but drowned out completely. The noise is too overwhelming to allow for conversations between the soldiers, for many this helps to stay focused, for others it adds to the fear of battle. The entire army is as one, as if they all share a single mind with a single purpose, which is to crush their enemies. Asura unsheathed both Ascalon on both hands and raised them both and fired an incineration burst which showered the army with fire. He raised his hands in the air and fired one more which showered the back rows with hell fire. He jumped over the burning corpses and started to cut down the rows until nothing was left. "That was really easy. Is this really the best they have?" He looked over and saw the others coming over saying the same thing. "I don't know. They must be weak if this is the best they have." As they said that Ozpin and the others came up and thanked them for saving them. "If you worried about this then no offense but your school is very weak." Selena said. "Well to you they might be but with you we surely would have lost." Ozpin said. As they continued to talk about if they were to come back, a portal opened and Nadalia stepped out. "Asura! It was a trap!" She yelled. "What was?" He replied. "They set us up! While you were here they laid siege to Hearth! They're already at the castle! I've never seen anyone with this much power besides us! Come on!" She said pulling them all into the portal that stood at the gates of Hearth.


	49. Chapter 49

None of them could believe their eyes. The gates were ripped off the walls and the walls had fallen. They jumped up to the top of the wall and watched everything. In the city were large generals. A giant in war armor and a sight that terrorized them. A dragon, a hellfire dragon burned the city from the skies. The fabled Khaliseer. "Nadalia, Selena, and Athena go after the giant. Priscilla, Conrad, and Aleksander go after Khaliseer. I'm going after the fucker behind all of this. He watched Nadalia jump and change to a giant herself in the air and colliding against the giant and he watched Conrad summon a lightning bolt that struck Khaliseer in the wing and made him fall to the earth. Asura ran and jumped to the city streets. As he ran, the sights around him were hellish. His first sight…. Was Gascoigne hung to the sign of his shop upside down, cut and bloody. He continued to run past the massive pyres of burning bodies of guards and townspeople. Up ahead he found Kenneth sitting against a wall bleeding out profusely. "Kenneth! Are you alright?!" He said as he ran over and started to put pressure on the wound. "I zhink zhis is it for me, my friend. I put up a good fight against zhier mage." Kenneth said through the blood in his mouth, he nodded his head in a direction that a smoldering crater in the ground. Kenneth's left eye was shut and bloody. "Is your eye alright? I can help you." Asura said trying to heal him. "I don't have an eye anymore my friend. It's been taken from me along with my soul. I'm a husk right now. If you were to heal me I'd die all over again. He used a wrath seal before he died. My soul is burning in the pits of hell right now and so will I… never forget me my friend…." Kenneth said as he went limp against the wall. Asura felt tears start in his eyes. He barely knew this man but still it felt like he just watched his best friend die. He stood up and started to run up the stairs to the castle.

He pushed open the doors and he stood in the throne room. Sitting on the Destiny Throne, was a man with a black suit with a split tail end, a black top hat, and a white porcelain mask. "YOU!? You were at the arena! What are you doing here?!" Asura spat at him. "Oh Asura. Sweet sweet Asura. I can't believe it's come to this. I would have waited for you to die on your own but your too stubborn. Do you not remember me?" The man asked. "I haven't the slightest clue who you are." Asura said taking a few steps forward. At that moment large black razor teethed snakes emerged and bit into Asura's flesh and dragged him to the floor. He felt them drainging him. "Let me remind you. Do you remember a family by the name of _Draitcha?_ " the man spoke in a dark melancholy voice. Asura's eyes shot open at the mention of that name. "Oh so you do remember. Do you remember every detail of the moment? _The moment you became the true destructor?"_ Asura felt rage buring within him as the man kept speaking. "Who are you?!" Asura yelled. The man ignored him. " _That moment you laid siege to our house. For you own twisted needs."_ The man spoke. "It's me all grown up Asura. It's me… Vorkalth Draithcha. When my family, my sister and brother, led the assault against your world all those eons ago. For forty days and for forty nights I was on your side, Destructor! I told them, no I BEGGED THEM… to not go. To not lead the assault against you for it would end with their demise. They would not listen to me and still took up arms against you." Vorkalth kept speaking but tears started to fall from under his mask. "As I watched from atop the tower, you slaughter everyone, you and your fucking aspects, kill everyone. Man. Woman. Child. Beast. Even those who still loved you. Even though they had tears in their eyes, you butchered them. As I heard the cries coming from the castle below me, my sister and brother ran up the tower steps to be with me in the final moments. But what I saw… what I saw was…. Horrifying. As they opened the door they didn't even manage to speak a word before you came up behind them. One of the last moments I saw was their heads fall to my floor, and roll to me. Me, as the twelve-year-old prince, just watched his family butchered. By for you, it wasn't enough. You came up to me and extended your hand in friendship. Me, terrified, took it like an idiot. As my hand grasped yours, you planted your boot against my chest and tore my arm from me. You did the same for the rest of my limbs and when they were done… YOU PEELED THE SKIN FROM MY BODY!" Vorkalth kept speaking making Asura furious with each word. "You tortured me, I was the last human alive on that planet. My screams echoed throughout the world, across the battlefield and bloody dirt. But…. After all that pain…. I swore I'd have revenge on you and your fucking family. Over the eons I floated through the abyss as energy of revenge. I watched you from the skies on Hearth, from every planet, to your own household. I formed this shape over the years. I hated you. You had what I didn't. A FAMILY TO LOVE! But that family is your weakness. And I intend to utilize that weakness." Asura was writhing and twisting on the ground to try and escape the snakes so he could shut Vorkalth up. Vorkalth motioned his hand towards him and loud knock was heard and Asura's eyes became bloodshot. Out of the doorway to the side of the throne... was Athena, bloody, bruised, broken. She was knocked towards Vorkalth and he grabbed her by the hair. "Watch Asura. Watch as I repay you for your transgressions." Vorkalth turned around and slammed her face against the arm rest of the throne. Athena cried in pain as Asura was forced to watch by his eyes being held open by magic. Vorkalth pushed her to her knees and took out a ceremonial blade. Asura was forced to watch as his sister was stabbed behind her breast and cut upwards. Vorkalth took the blade and placed it underneath her arm and cut it off completely earning screams of pain from Athena. Asura had slipped completely of sanity and every second made it worse. He knew that Athena would push through this. Vorkalth took the blade and shoved it in her right eye and twisted the blade, earning cries of anguish, he did the same for the left eye. He stabbed the blade in the back of her thigh and cut downwards. "And after the torture let's move on to the main event." Vorkalth took the blade and placed the tip between her breasts. "NO STOP PLEASE!" both Asura and Athena cried. Vorkalth looked at Asura, his yellow eyes burning into his soul, Asura could tell he was smiling behind the mask as he plunged the blade deep into Athena's chest, piercing her hearts… killing her. Asura watched as Vorkalth kicked her dead body and it rolled down the stairs and landed in front of him. "ahhh aagggh aahahHHHh AAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Asura screamed as he saw this. His rage burning everything around him even his very soul. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Asura screamed, spit flying out of his mouth as he ripped and tore at the snakes with his teeth. He ripped himself clean and stood there in the throne room. He reared his head towards the skies and with pure anguish "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. AAAAATTTTTTHHHHHHEEEEENNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!" He cried with malfestation. His voice sending shockwaves throughout the city.


	50. Chapter 50

Bloodlust overcame Asura completely. His hatred for humanity had emerged once more after eons of slumber. A giant red cyclone had appeared around him. When it dissipated, a demon stood in his place. Massive demon king horns were attached to his head. Fangs could rip through time itself and it had a sharp bladed tail. A hole was in its chest, where it's heart should be. Asura awoke in a room of darkness in a chair. In front of him was a glass screen which showed the vision through the eyes of the demonic Asura. Vorkalth started to laugh maniacally. The demon launched forward and slammed Vorkalth's face against the throne then jumped back. The view Asura saw was an abomination. Vorkalth's face was a combination of two others. A man and a woman. "After all these years I was able to reunite our family as one! So my brother and sister could witness your downfall!" The demon launched forward but was sent flying backwards through the wall of the castle. As he flew through the sky he collided with the Khaliseer and turned around and ripped the massive black wing from the beast. His vision had turned from Vorkalth to the beast as he looked for anything to satiate his appetite for destruction. He climbed forward and ripped the top jaw upwards and took the bottom and snapped it. He then jammed his claws through the eye and started to cut the inside of the head of the dragon. Khaliseer soon fell to the earth and the demon rocketed back to the castle. He kicked the doors open and Vorkalth just flicked them aside. Asura's jaw unhinged and opened to ungodly proportions. A large red sphere started to form and he bit down resulting in a thundering clack and the laser firing. Vorkalth dodged. Asura's body continued to scream in anguish as he watched. The body grabbed Vorkalth by the arms and twisted them around his body like a coil and kicked him across the throne room.

RWBY, JNPR, Persephone, Karma, and the aspects all watched the torn soul of Asura. "No no no no no no." Priscilla started to say. Asura jumped after Vorkalth and kicked his face inwards crushing his skull entirely. Vorkalth's face and body repaired and he pushed Asura off. He clasped his hands together and a large yellow javelin appeared. He threw it Asura but he dodged it and it flew by him and across the city. The javelin rocketed right past the face of Selena by a hair and flew into the distance before exploding and creating a massive explosion that devoured a major amount of the country side. Vorkalth made one more and tried to skewer Asura with it but he dodged. Asura appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Vorkalth spun around and tried to skewer Asura again. Asura didn't dodge but instead grasped the pointed head of the spear and broke it. Asura then took the broken handle and jammed it in the stomach of Vorkalth, impaling him in the ground. Asura grabbed his legs and pulled him towards him, splitting him in half. Asura fired a laser from his horns that riveted through Vorkalth's body.

Vorkalth fell to the floor, nothing but his torso and head being left. Asura planted the bottom of his foot to Vorkalth's face and started to fire another laser. The laser tore throughout the being that was Vorkalth himself. His body was sent flying to the steps of the throne. Asura walked over to it and raised his hand to crush the corpse. Selena ran up behind him and spoke "Asura stop this! If you continue you'll revert back to your old self." She said. Asura lowered his hand and stood there staring at the body. Selena stepped forward and tried to speak but before she could Asura spun around and… slashed her throat. Asura's eyes shot open in the dark room as he saw this and he was then chained to the chair. Asura watched as his body looked down at Selena, tears in her eyes trying to say something but did nothing but gurgle on blood. His body plunged his hand through her chest and held her heart as she fell to the floor. Asura watched as his body began to feast on the heart. Asura was no longer in control. His demon wanted to lay destruction to everything… the only problem was… some things still existed.

Nadalia felt the presence of Selena disappear and screamed "HE HE KILLED HER!" She cried making everyone shocked. She opened a portal and said "RWBY. JNPR through the portal now!" They stepped through and Ruby turned around to say something but all she saw was Nadalia get cut in half by Asura. Her eyes shot open as he jumped at her but the portal closed. He turned to the others, blood lust in his eyes. "Lightning Ice Storm of the gods!" Priscilla, Conrad, and Aleksander cried resulting in a giant electrical frozen tornado that sliced and burned Asura. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" was all they heard from within the storm. The magical power caused Karma to go blind and she couldn't see Asura come up behind her as he grabbed her by the feet and the head and lifted her into the air. Everyone heard her scream and they turned around but were showered with blood as Asura tore the mortal in half killing her instantly. He threw the body at Persephone and charged at Conrad who fled. He ran throughout the city throwing desperate attacks at his friend, his family member, in an attempt to kill him before he could kill him. Conrad whipped an electrical current at Asura who laughed, grabbed it and relished in the pain. He put his power in the current and it quickly traveled to Conrad who cried towards the heavens as he felt everything in his body slowly deteriorate into dust. He fell to the ground in a pile and Asura walked over and began to stomp on it. Aleksander saw this and rage and sadness consumed him. He maneuvered an intense wind current to lift Asura in the air and he slammed him down to the earth. "Frozen Gladius!" Priscilla cried as she slammed her palms to the earth and a massive ice blade jutted out of the earth, directly underneath Asura. Asura's body was split by the blade but he just laughed and said in a guttural, demonic voice. "This is pathetic!" He said as his body rejoined together, crushing the bottom of the blade. He grabbed the sharp tip and threw it at Aleksander pinning him to the wall.

Priscilla cried out "ASURA STOP THIS ISN'T YOU! FIGHT BACK PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" As Asura heard this, he got only enough control to speak. "Priscilla…. Please…. Kill me!" He said with tears forming in his eyes. "Are you insane?! You asking me to…" She started. "PRISCILLA KILL ME! I'M A MONSTER! END IT. NOW!" He cried as his body flew towards her. His body was in the middle of an attack when Asura managed to force his body to hesitate, giving Priscilla enough time to cut him into pieces. She cried and scrambled to his head where she held it in her arms, close to her chest and cried. "Pris…cill….a" She heard. She looked down at his dismembered head in her arms. "Sca…ttte…rr me…. My…. Body…far apa…rt" He said before his eyes closed. She cried into the sky. She later scattered his body in very, very magical boxes on different edges of the universe.

*Eons and Eons later*

Out in the sandy wasteland of Skichi, nothing moved, just sand and dust. A thundering boom disrupted the silence. A large red beam appeared in the middle of the sands, sending tsunamis of dust in every direction. A scream of anguish was heard after it appeared. Out of the red mist a man emerged. Asura. But now he was in control of himself. He fell to his knees and cried into the nothingness. He stood up and wiped tears from his eyes. A portal appeared in front of him and he walked through. He looked around and he stood in the old dining hall. Cobwebs were everywhere. A picture of him and his family rest on the table. A picture next to it was of him and RWBY and JNPR on their trips to Skichi and Sninda. He walked away from the painful memories and he walked down the hall, passing by each door that his family _used_ to live in. He stood outside his door and braced himself. He opened it and saw… her. Priscilla, now old and withered, sitting in a chair. "I… was wondering… when you'd return." She said weakly. "I can't live with myself for what I've done." He said. "Is… Persephone… here?" He asked. "No. She killed herself after witnessing what you did." Priscilla said. "I'm so sorry." Asura said collapsing to his knees in front of her. "You should be. You monster." She said as the last bit of life she had in her old, frail body left her. Asura sat there in front of her body crying for this nightmare to end.

 ** _The end_**

Well i hope you guys like this story. I don't like how most other stories end happily, so i wanted something tragic. now i can finally push that button that says "Complete."


End file.
